Being Schooled in Love
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Bella es la chica nueva del campus, Edward es el chico popular. Y cuando se conocen Bella hará todo lo que esté en su poder para estar fuera de la cama de Edward mientras que Edward quiere conocerla mejor. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Aviso:** esta historia tiene rating M debido al lenguaje y lemons

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo uno – Primer día en la Universidad Arcadia

Bella's POV

Me senté frente al consejero financiero y el consejero académico y solo escuché las palabras "gratuito", "programa" y "tu residencia". Yo ya sabía todo lo que estaban diciendo. Recibí financiación total de la Universidad Arcadia. Mi programa para mi primer año estaba lleno con 18 horas de clase, con tres clases cada día. Y mi compañera de cuarto era Alice Cullen.

Media hora después, estaba en mi residencia, Lucian Hall nº150, y me pregunté si había entrado en una realidad diferente. La mitad de mi habitación parecía como si hubiera sido atacada por pintura rosa mientras que la otra mitad estaba... vacía. Eché mi caja en la larga cama gemela y me giré, mirando alrededor.

Había dos camas en la habitación, cada una de la misma longitud aunque una estaba cubierta con sábanas rosas que parecían estar hechas de algodón egipcio, dos escritorios, dos tocadores, dos armarios y un lavabo con espejo. El baño era personal y estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

"Bueno, bueno, mira quién ha llegado."

Me giré y vi dos chicas rubias paradas en la puerta, cada una inclinada contra el poste de la puerta. Su maquillaje era exagerado, haciéndolas parecer payasos y sus ropas las hacían parecer zorras vestidas con camisetas sin mangas con escotes que hacían parecer que sus pechos se iban a salir y mini faldas cortas. Vi como la Rubia nº1 llevaba su mano a sus labios y daba una calada a su cigarro, las dos tenían cigarros encendidos colgando de sus dedos con manicura francesa.

"Se supone que no se puede fumar en la residencia," anoté, apuntando a los cigarros.

"Se supone que no se puede fumar en la residencia," imitó la Rubia nº2 quien dio una calada a su cigarro frente a mí mientras la Rubia nº1 soplaba su humo hacia mi.

Tosí y volví la cabeza lejos de ello.

"Así que tú eres la pobre chica que duerme donde durmió Rosalie Hale," dijo la Rubia nº1.

Solo parpadeé, mi cuerpo no se movió de su posición, haciendo frente al lado adornado de rosa.

"¿De dónde has sacado tu ropa, de Hallmark o algo así?" preguntó la Rubia nº2.

"Querrás decir Wal-Mart," la corregí, no necesité bajar la vista para saber que mis pantalones y camiseta eran de Old-Navy.

"Lo que sea," dijo la Rubia nº2, dando una calada otra vez y echándome el humo.

Tosí e intenté alejar el humo.

"Jessica, Lauren," dijo otra chica, llena de sudor, llevando un mini IPod rosa, "apagad esos cigarros."

"¿O qué?" dijo la Rubia nº2, alejándose del poste de la puerta y empujando su cara en la de la chica nueva.

La recién llegada solo cambió su peso para inclinarse en el otro pie y cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos mientras su cara permanecía seria. Arqueó una delgada ceja.

Las Rubias debieron entender la mirada, porque de repente se volvieron locas.

"Bien," saltó la Rubia nº1. "Solo queríamos dar la bienvenida a la mocosa al campus e informarla del peligro en el que ha entrado tan pronto como ha ingresado."

"¿Qué peligro?" pregunté, de repente entrando en pánico.

"No hay peligro," me dijo la chica nueva, sus ojos avellana eran amables, al mismo tiempo la Rubia nº2 dijo, "sabes que estamos hablando de tu hermano Edward, Alice."

"Ella no está en ningún peligro por mi hermano," dijo la chica que debía ser mi compañera de habitación, porque la Rubia nº2 la llamó Alice.

"Te crees tu que no," dijo la Rubia nº1.

Las Rubias se giraron hacia mi.

"Edward Cullen ha dormido con todas las chicas del campus que no están emparentadas con él," dijo la Rubia nº1, inclinándose.

"¡Lauren!" dijo mi compañera de cuarto, pareciendo en pánico.

"Es el tipo de chico que parece estar interesado en ti al principio. Te sacará a una cita, luego a una fiesta, te emborrachará y te joderá hasta que estés gritando y estés adolorida por las embestidas. Luego te dejará más rápido que a la ropa de la temporada pasada," dijo la Rubia nº2, sonriéndome malignamente.

"¡Jessica!"

"Solo serás otra muesca en el poste de su cama... ¿o debería decir... otra chica con su semen?" dijo la Rubia nº1.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS está pasando aquí?"

Las Rubias se congelaron mientras levantaba la vista para ver a mi compañera de habitación sonriendo a otra rubia. Aunque esta estaba agradablemente vestida, la ropa insinuaba lo que tenía en lugar de enseñárselo al mundo.

Sus ojos azules eran como el hielo y tenían fuego mientras tomaba nota de las Rubias llamadas Jessica y Lauren con sus cigarros aún encendidos entre sus dedos y mi cara pálida.

"Se estaban yendo, Rose," dijo Alice, sonriendo a las otras dos.

Las dos miraron furiosamente a Alice y la chica nueva mientras dejaban la habitación, dejando olor a humo y demasiado perfume.

"Ugh," dijo Alice, oliendo el humo en la habitación y fue a por el ambientador que estaba en el escritorio. Echando por la habitación, el olor se fue. Finalmente con un suspiro feliz y una sonrisa, volvió a bajar el spray.

"¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo Tonta y Más Tonta aquí?" dijo la otra chica, peinando sus rubios mechones fuera de sus ojos azules que empezaron a descongelarse mientras me miraba.

"Le estaban contando la historia de Edward a mi maravillosa nueva compañera de cuarto," dijo Alice, tumbándose en su cama.

"Por favor, extienden mentiras más rápido que un incendio en el calor de un seco desierto. Debes ser Bella," dijo la chica nueva. Sus dientes eran blancos, la perfecta modelo para la perfecta dentadura. "Soy Rosalie Hale, la prima de Alice."

"Isabella Swan, llamame solo Bella," dije, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

"Edward es el chico popular del campus," dijo Rosalie, pasando por el lavabo y abriendo una mini-nevera que no había visto antes. "Él ha sido conocido por ser un Don Juan entre las chicas del campus, lo que hace que las chicas se vuelvan unas contra otras o se vuelvan contra Edward."

"Rosalie es prima de Edward y mía," me explicó Alice y cogió una de las aguas minerales que Rosalie le lanzó, "pero sabemos que Edward no se ha acostado con todas."

"Edward es un gran chico," dijo Rosalie, abriendo una botella de agua, "pero tal vez quieras estar alejada de él por ahora."

La advertencia de Rosalie no sirvió de nada cuando Edward Cullen vino a nuestra residencia más tarde esa noche. Alice y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, sentadas en mi cama que ahora tenía sábanas azules. Alice me ayudaba a resaltar la información necesaria para algunas de mis clases. Ella estaba en segundo y guardaba todos sus libros de texto en el caso de que un novato, como yo, los necesitara para las clases. Solo en mi caso, no tuve que pagar.

"No, no," dijo, intentando explicarme el sistema F.O.I.L en álgebra. "Aquí, mira otra vez."

"Sabes Alice, tal vez deberías dejarla que te enseñe los pasos y corregirla mientras mientras lo hace. Tal vez sea más fácil para ella."

Las dos levantamos la vista y sentí mi corazón revolotear en mi pecho. Se inclinó casualmente contra el poste de la puerta, llevando un polo negro, vaqueros desgastados con agujeros en las rodillas y unos tenis negros destrozados. Sus ojos estaban en mi y eran de un hermoso color jade encendido, casi esmeralda. Su pelo era de un color marrón rojizo, más claro que el mío, y estaba perfectamente despeinado como si se acabara de levantar o de pasar su mano por él antes de entrar en la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?" preguntó Alice, enderezándose de su posición sobre mi libro. "Pensé que estabas en el piso de Emmett."

"Estaba," dijo Edward, sus ojos pestañeaban a Alice, "hasta que Rosalie vino diciendo que había visto a la compañera de cuarto de mi hermana. Hola por cierto," dijo, sonriéndome

Solo me senté ahí, mi lápiz estaba en mi floja mano y escuché a Alice murmurar bajo su aliento, "Rosalie y su gran boca." Me sacudí mentalmente y dije "hey" y luego bajé la vista al libro, mirando otra vez al sistema F.O.I.L. No necesitaba caer por Mr. Popular – en – el – campus.

"Una chica agradable," dijo Edward, hablando sobre mí.

"Esta 'agradable chica' está en la habitación," murmuré, volviendo a escribir la ecuación, "y necesito concentrarme en el sistema F.O.I.L... otra vez. Así que necesitas irte."

Alice rió y le dijo a Edward, "ya lo sabes, hermano."

"Ya veo," dijo Edward mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, mi cabeza aún estaba doblada.

Él me sonrió suavemente. Diciéndole a su hermana que podría volver más tarde, dejó la habitación no sin que antes me diera cuenta de él guiñando levemente mientras se alejaba. Y me grabé en mi corazón y en mi mente que, aunque los rumores fueran falsos, daría lo mejor de mí para estar fuera de la cama de Edward. Incluso si significaba correr lejos de él cuando le viera.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí estoy con otra historia. The Ring ya la tengo completamente traducida y de esta solo me quedan unos caps, asi que en breve comenzaré a subir la otra también.

Espero que os guste. La historia original tiene más de 2.000 reviews, así que vamos a ver si la alcanzamos.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo dos – La carrera

Bella's POV

Tuve una noche inquieta, soñando pesadillas y sueños que no podía decir si eran o no pesadillas. Pero supe, cuando abrí mis ojos y me senté, mi cara sudada y fría, que soñé con algo sobre lo que tenía que estar preocupada.

Suspirando, me tumbé y miré al techo. El IPod de Alice estaba reproduciendo música clásica a través de los altavoces a los que le había conectado y la música parecía que me ayudaba a pensar mejor.

No soñaba a menudo y si lo hacía tendía a olvidarlo al despertarme. Pero esos sueños aún estaban frescos en mi mente.

Uno era una pesadilla que revivía a veces cuando me sentía asustada. Era una de mis padres, peleando, como siempre, mientras nos dirigíamos a casa desde mi representación escolar. Apretaba mi muñeca en mi pecho viendo la tormenta afuera mientras mis padres estaban furiosos dentro del coche.

Aparté las sábanas y decidí ir a correr.

Ellos no lo vieron venir, me dije mentalmente. Ellos no vieron el ciervo delante. Ellos no sabían que las últimas palabras de su boca fueron 'te odio' y 'si no fuera por Bella no me habría casado contigo' cuando golpearon el ciervo y después el árbol. Ellos no sabían que el viejo Cruiser en el que estaban no tenía air bags. Ellos no sabían que iban a morir y dejarme despertar en un hospital sola mientras me decían que mis padres habían muerto.

Ellos no sabían.

Me puse unos pantalones de deporte grises y lancé sobre mi cabeza una camiseta blanca, después de hacerme una coleta. Tomé prestado uno de los IPods de Alice, ella tenía tres – rosa, que era el que ella estaba usando ahora, uno verde, que ella dijo que tenía hard rock y otro azul que tenía hip-hop, pop, R&B y música en la que las letras significaban algo. Agarré el azul, queriendo algo que aliviara mis pensamientos y alejara mi mente de mis sueños.

Salí a la niebla de la mañana mientras el sol empezaba a salir, todo el mundo estaba dormido este sábado. Poniéndome los auriculares en las orejas, lentamente hice mi camino por la acera, mientras examinaba la música de Alice. Ella tenía algunas elecciones extrañas en el IPod y eso me hizo parar pensando en el segundo sueño.

Sonreí ante 'Girlfriend Dr. Luke Remix' de Avril Lavigne y Mama, vino seguida de música que solo pude decir que era india por el ritmo y las extrañas palabras que salían por los auriculares. Riendo, subí el volumen y empecé a trotar calle abajo y dentro de uno de los parques del campus.

Edward's POV

No dormí mucho esa noche. No estaba seguro de qué era pero me levanté a las 6 a.m. y me puse una sudadera de la Universidad Arcadia y unos pantalones. Dejé mi piso y ande alrededor del campus. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo aún y por otras tres horas, al menos. Si viera otro alma fuera, esa persona debería estar loca... o...

Vi como una forma trotaba lentamente a través del parque al lado este del campus. Me di cuenta de una coleta balanceándose levemente a través de la niebla y los delgados brazos femeninos bombear mientras ella continuaba dirigiéndose hacia mí, tomando el sendero frente a mi. Una vez que entró en mi campo de visión, sentí mi boca secarse al notar que era la compañera de cuarto de mi hermana.

¿Qué estaba haciendo levantada a esta hora de la mañana? Podría saberlo pronto, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba hacia mí y vi shock en su cara.

Cuando la vi ayer, sentada en la cama que una vez perteneció a Rosalie Hale, mi prima y la chica de mi mejor amigo, con mi hermana intentando explicarle el sistema F.O.I.L; no pude evitar mirarla fijamente algunas veces. Ellas parecían no haberme oído así que pude hacerlo hasta que hablé.

Noté en la distancia que ella no tenía la mejor caligrafía, aunque estaba seguro de que a ella no le importaba mientras entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme, noté que sus ojos marrones parecían mostrar dolor, confusión y enfado, justo como lo hacían ahora, solo que ahora tenían más sorpresa.

Vi que estaba usando uno de los IPods de Alice mientras 'Dirty' de Christina Aguilera acababa para ser seguida por 'Fighter'. Aminoró su paso mientras llegaba cara a mí y luego paró.

Había unos diez pies entre nosotros mientras sólo nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

No estaba seguro de cuanto permanecimos allí, pero 'Wait for you' de Elliot Yamin estaba sonando.

"Hey," dije, saludándola con mi cabeza.

Debió haber entendido mi movimiento para ella porque de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía oírme y sacó los auriculares de sus oídos y los sostuvo en su mano izquierda.

"Hey," dijo, mirándome.

"Estás levantada muy pronto," dije, mirando a través del sendero frente a mí y luego de nuevo a ella.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," dijo, pasando su peso de un pie a otro.

"No podía dormir," dije, poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

"Bueno, yo tampoco podía," dijo.

Se dio la vuelta, para empezar a trotar otra vez, cuando dije, "¿he hecho algo para ofenderte?"

Me miró de nuevo, sorprendida por mi pregunta.

"¿Perdona?" dijo, parpadeando mientras se daba la vuelta para estar frente a mí otra vez.

Crucé a través del césped para estar en el mismo camino que ella. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras yo me ponía en el cemento.

"¿Qué he hecho para ofenderte?" repetí mi pregunta, dando un paso hacia ella.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" dijo, dando un paso atrás.

"Porque has estado actuando como si yo fuera una plaga o algo," dije, dando otro paso hacia ella y viendo que ella daba otro paso atrás. "¡Mira! Estás retrocediendo como si fuera a hacerte daño o algo."

"No estoy haciendo eso," me saltó. "Sólo quiero mantener mi distancia."

"¿Manteniendo tu distancia de quién?" pregunté, levantando una ceja. Cuando ella no dijo nada dije, "ya veo. Estás manteniendo tu distancia de mí."

"Y por buenas razones," dijo, finalmente dando un paso hacia mí, dejando tres pasos entre nosotros.

"¿Qué son...?" dije, dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás.

"No quiero ser una de esas chicas que caen en tu _cama_," dijo, siseandome 'cama', sus ojos se estrecharon.

"No tengo a _todas_ las chicas en mi cama," dije, mi enfado se adelantaba a mi cerebro.

"Eso es lo que dijo tu prima," dijo.

"Bueno, mi prima es inteligente, no una perra, a diferencia de ti."

Ella parecía estar retirándose, entendiendo el mensaje entre lineas de que la estaba llamando perra, y sus ojos llamearon.

"No estaré en tu cama o en otra además de la mía por eso," dijo, forzando cada palabra de manera que pudiera entenderla.

"No quiero una serpiente en mi cama, puedo encantarla," dije, mirándola furiosamente a los ojos.

Permanecíamos frente a frente ahora. Nuestros labios a una pulgada de los del otro y todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarme y podría besarla. 'Feeling you' de 3LW sonaba desde los auriculares que tenía agarrados en su mano.

"Al menos hemos llegado a un acuerdo," susurró.

"Sí, lo hemos hecho," dije y tomé sus labios con los míos.

Bella's POV

Sentí mi corazón saltar en mi pecho mientras sus labios reclamaban los míos con fuerza y mucha emoción tras ellos mientras yo permanecía sin moverme por un momento antes de devolverle el beso. Tenía que admitirlo, incluso si no caía en su cama, podría dar cualquier cosa por ser besada así.

Finalmente, después de un momento, apartó sus labios de los míos.

"Solo quiero conocerte mejor," susurró contra mis labios.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban cerrados hasta que los abrí para ver los ojos de Edward abrirse también lentamente.

"Tal vez yo no quiera que me conozcas mejor," susurré y lentamente me alejé de él, sorprendida de que me dejara ir.

Y sorprendida de verme alejándome de alguien que tal vez significaba algo.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estoy con otro cap, como he dicho en mi otro fic, actualizo ahora porque posiblemente mañana no me de tiempo.

Bueno, que os parece, al parecer Bella no va muy bien con eso de mantenerse alejada de Edward, ya veremos que pasa.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a las personas que solo leen.

Besos

Hasta el lunes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo tres – Mirando en el espejo

"_La vida es solo un espejo, y lo que ves ahí fuera, debes verlo primero dentro de ti" - Wally 'Famous' Amos_

Bella's POV

Corrí de vuelta a mi residencia, Alice todavía estaba dormida en su cama. Lancé su IPod en mi cama, rebotó una vez. Ande al lavabo y abrí el grifo con tanta fuerza que mi mano se deslizó y golpeó la pared. Pero... me preocupé mientras miraba en el espejo.

Yo...

Ahí estaba yo, con una camiseta blanca pegándose a mí como si fuera una segunda piel y mis pantalones de deporte colgando bajos en mis caderas, enseñando la cintura de mis bragas de algodón. Mi piel estaba cubierta de sudor y frío y mi pelo estaba marrón oscuro, casi negro debido a... bueno... el sudor.

Era solo simple... yo... nada especial, nada podría distinguirme para-

Ni siquiera sabía que hacer ahí. No iba a ponerme a pensar en Edward. No iba a ponerme a pensar en ese beso, ese beso-que-hace-el-corazón-aletear-cerrar-los-ojos-curvar-los-dedos-de-los-pies... gemí y agarré mi cabeza.

"Señor," gimió Alice tras de mí. "¿Qué estás haciendo levantada a ésta hora?"

"Llama a tu hermano y hazle la misma pregunta," susurré, poniendo mis manos bajo el agua corriendo y salpicando mi cara.

Levanté la vista al espejo y vi a Alice dándome una mirada.

"¿Por qué debería preguntarle a mi hermano porqué él-? Oh, dime que no te lo has encontrado mientras estabas fuera," dijo, sentándose de repente.

El agua caía por mi cara, extendí la mano con los ojos cerrados y cerré el grifo.

"Lo hice," susurré.

"Oh, le golpearé si te hizo algo," dijo Alice, pareciendo disgustada.

Sequé mi cara con una de las toallas rosas de Alice y la puse de nuevo en el pequeño montón de toallas.

"Él... no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad?" me preguntó Alice mientras iba hacia el baño, reuniendo mi toalla, un cambio de ropa y artículos de aseo.

Volviendo la vista hacia ella susurré, "no, él no hizo nada," y entré al baño, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. No dejé caer las lagrimas hasta que estuve en la ducha, el agua uniéndose a las lagrimas.

Alice's POV

Esperé a escuchar el agua correr antes de apartar las sábanas y correr a mi tocador para coger mi móvil.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Qué DEMONIOS le has hecho a mi compañera de cuarto esta mañana?" le grité a Edward tan pronto como le escuché contestar.

"¡Jesús! Cálmate Alice, no he hecho nada esta mañana."

"Eso es lo que ella ha dicho, pero su tono no decía lo mismo."

"Tal vez le he preguntado porqué no le gusto, le llamé perra indirectamente y tal vez la he besado. Pero maldición, Alice, solo intentaba llegar a conocerla."

"Eres el peor hombre del mundo," dije, cogiendo mi IPod de la cama de Bella.

"Gracias por el maravilloso adjetivo."

"Cállate," dije. "Por tu culpa estoy haciendo control de daños."

"¡No he hecho nada!"

"Bueno, su tono no mostraba eso."

"Ni sus ojos lo hacen, Alice, si los miras," dijo. "Si lo hubieras hecho, sabrías que hay dolor en ellos."

Me tiré en mi cama y escuché de nuevo el agua. Aún estaba corriendo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que algo le ha pasado a Bella."

Suspiré y me tumbé, mirando al techo. "Bueno, todo lo que sé es que ella estuvo en un orfanato o algo así. Al menos eso es lo que dijo Rachel de Académicos."

"Y Rachel lo sabe todo, ¿verdad? ¿Un orfanato?"

"Algo así," dije. El agua paró. "Hey perdedor, me tengo que ir. Esta Chica en Cuestión está a punto de salir del baño y no quiero que ella escuche esto."

"Hasta luego."

Solté mi teléfono y lo guardé bajo mi almohada. Escuché la música clásica reproduciéndose mientras mi mente vagaba.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Estoy muy contenta porque en el ultimo capitulo se dobló el numero de reviews de 3 que tuve en el primero a 6, muchas gracias. Tambien doy las gracias a las personas que solo leen la historia.

Bueno, el proximo capitulo se llama "Hablando con Alice" y vamos a conocer la historia de Bella y me gustaria conocer vuestras teorias sobre lo que le ha pasado.

Como he dicho en mi otro fic, a partir de ahora voy a empezar a actualizar los domingos y los miercoles por la noche en lugar de los lunes y los jueves por la mañana.

Asi que os dejo hasta la proxima actualización.

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo cuatro – Hablando con Alice

Bella's POV

"Siéntate, volveré en seguida," dijo Alice, apuntando a una de las sillas de plástico en el centro de comida.

Me senté y vi a Alice dirigirse a uno de los sitios de comida rápida. Difícilmente había salido del baño cuando Alice había puesto mis tenis en mis brazos y dijo, "vamos a salir." Por supuesto, cuando fui a discutir con ella, me dio una mirada furiosa que hizo que mi sangre se congelara.

Así que aquí estaba, sentada en una silla de plástico en el centro de comida solo un poco antes de las once, mientras Alice compraba nuestra comida. Tenía la divertida sensación de que no estábamos aquí para comprar porque desde que estamos en el Centro Comercial, solo habíamos estado viendo escaparates.

"Te he traído un sándwich de pollo," dijo Alice, dejando una bandeja que contenía un sándwich y una botella de agua. "Espero que esté bien."

"Está bien," dije, notando que Alice traía una ensalada Cesar de pollo y agua.

Alice abrió el recipiente, usando sus pequeñas uñas rosas a diferencia de algunas chicas que se asustaban por romperse una uña por hacer algo. Yo tenía las uñas cortas porque solía mordérmelas y nunca vi una razón para dejarlas crecer.

"Okay, habla," dijo Alice, clavando su tenedor en un trozo de pollo. Llevó el tenedor a sus labios y sus ojos vieron los míos.

"¿Hablar sobre qué?" Lentamente desenvolví el sándwich y tomé un pequeño bocado. El pollo era sorprendentemente bueno.

Alice masticó su comida lentamente, mirándome. Tragó lo que tenía en su boca y dijo, "¿por qué tienes esos hermosos ojos que nunca parecen estar felices? Que están llenos de pena... ¿por qué?"

Ella bajó otra vez la vista a su ensalada y tomó otro bocado antes de subir la vista a mí. Tragué.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dije, intentando poner una sonrisa pero supe, tan pronto como bajé la vista y tomé otro bocado del sándwich, que Alice no se había creído la sonrisa.

"Porque parece como si... te hubiera pasado algo. Te estabas sacudiendo y dando vueltas la última noche," dijo, alcanzando su botella de agua. "Murmurando en tu sueño."

Mis ojos saltaron a los suyos mientras ella bebía, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"Soy conocida por hablar en sueños," dije. Diferentes personas me lo habían dicho muchas veces.

"Sí, pero creo que hay más."

Bajé la vista al sándwich, de repente parecía menos apetecible que antes.

"No quieres decírmelo" Eso no era una pregunta.

Suspiré y me incliné en mi silla.

"Mis padres en realidad nunca se amaron el uno al otro," dije, mirando a la mesa, sabiendo que Alice estaba escuchando. "Lo sabía incluso siendo una niña. Ellos -" suspiré "- siempre peleaban y a veces uno de ellos salía furioso de casa. Tenía siete años cuando murieron."

Alice permaneció en silencio mientras las lagrimas empezaban a llegar.

"Nos dirigíamos a casa desde una de mis representaciones escolares. Representaba un árbol porque era muy torpe de niña... todavía lo soy en realidad, a veces. Estoy sorprendida de no haberme caído esta mañana cuando salí a correr. De cualquier forma, Charlie, mi padre, estaba conduciendo su Cruiser. Él era el Jefe de Policía de Forks, Washington, dónde vivíamos. Renee, mi madre, estaba peleando otra vez con Charlie. Charlie se fue en medio de la representación para ir atrás con algunos de los padres y Renee le pilló.

Había tormenta afuera, así que sujeté mi muñeca favorita, Sarah Bee, mientras veía a Renee y Charlie pelear. Charlie dijo que odiaba a Renee y ella dijo que si no fuera por mí no se habría casado con Charlie. No vieron el ciervo frente a ellos. Para cuando Charlie lo vio, golpeamos al ciervo y luego un árbol. El Cruiser era viejo y no tenía air bags." Alice tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Ellos murieron allí. No fui encontrada hasta la mañana siguiente, inconsciente e hipotermica.

He estado yendo de una casa de acogida a otra en todo Washington y luego en Oregon. Nunca he estado más de un año y cuando tuve 18 años, el sistema de Hogares de Acogida dijo que era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola. Me quedé con un amigo mientras terminaba el instituto y encontré un trabajo. No sabía que había entrado en la Universidad Arcadia hasta que encontré la carta hace dos meses en la basura. Mi amigo no trabajaba y no quería que me fuera."

"Él no hizo... algo contra ti, ¿lo hizo?" preguntó Alice. Vi enfado en sus ojos.

"Me golpeó un par de veces. Llamé a la policía una noche mientras estaba borracho. Él está... no sé dónde está. No me importa."

Nos sentamos por un momento en silencio mientras la gente a nuestro alrededor continuaba sus compras.

"No sabía que lo habías tenido tan difícil," susurró Alice.

"Sí," susurré.

"Sin embargo, estoy contenta de que me lo hayas contado," susurró Alice.

Y sabes que... yo también estaba contenta de habérselo contado. Porque nunca, en los doce años, le había contado a nadie lo que le pasó a mis padres. Y nunca, excepto a la policía, le había hablado a nadie sobre mi viejo amigo, una persona que podría salir de la cárcel cualquier día... y venir y encontrarme.

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo capitulo y ya conocemos la historia de Bella, que ha tenido una vida muy complicada. Este cap tiene cosas bastante importantes, como por ejemplo el final, y eso se verá en el desarrollo de la historia.

Bueno, en el proximo capitulo tenemos POV de Edward sobre como se siente respecto a Bella y ella le hará una propuesta muy interesante.

Y ahora, ya se que llego un poco tarde, pero... ¿que os han parecido las dos nuevas escenas de luna nueva? xD, que ganas tengo de ver ya la pelicula.

Bueno, ya os dejo, agradeciendo como siempre los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y tambien a quienes solo leen.

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo cinco – El trato

Edward's POV

Giré un agitador de café alrededor de mis dedos, mis ojos en el agitador, mis pensamientos en una chica.

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente del parque y mi mente todavía vagaba por el único beso que tuve con ella. Sus palabras fueron puro veneno esa mañana pero su boca era suave, encantadora e inolvidable. Podía recordar como sabía y estaba deseando otro poco de ello.

Había estado mirando al agitador y no vi a Emmett sentarse a mi lado hasta que habló.

"Okay, ¿a quien te has tirado que se ha quedado pegada a tu cerebro?" preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara mientras levantaba su café a sus labios.

"Ese es el punto," dije, todavía mirando al agitador mientras seguía girándolo, "todavía no me la he tirado."

Emmett silbó contra su taza y tomó otro largo trago antes de bajarla. "La chica debe tener algún fuerte poder para decirte que no... eso o es estúpida"

"Bueno, no es estúpida," dije, mirando aún al agitador. "Theresa, la ayudante del profesor Pucks, dijo que Bella respondió la mayoría de las preguntas hechas en Historia de los Estados Unidos."

"¿Bella?" dijo Emmett, levantando una ceja.

"Ese es su nombre – bueno, su nombre real es Isabella Swan pero es conocida como Bella," dije, levantando finalmente la vista del agitador, que había tenido mi atención la última media hora. "¿Ya la has conocido?"

"No," dijo Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza y levantando otra vez su café. "Pero por lo que he oído de Rosalie, le espera un make-over."

Sonreí. Probablemente Rosalie y Alice lo estaban planeando mientras hablábamos

Justo después, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y gracias a mi suerte, la chica de la que estábamos hablando entró. Sacudiendo su paraguas una vez afuera. Los ojos de Emmett siguieron los míos y dejó salir un silbido mientras veíamos a Bella andar hasta el mostrador.

"¿Es ella?" susurró Emmett.

Asentí una vez mientras veía a Bella pagar por su té y hacer lentamente su camino hasta nosotros, su taza entre sus dos manos.

"Hey," dijo, caminando hasta la mesa y permaneciendo a unos pasos, claramente manteniendo una distancia de seguridad.

Emmett me dio una patada y recordé que Bella no le conoce.

"Oh, um, Bella, éste es Emmett -"

"- McCarty," dijo Emmett, levantándose y ofreciéndole a Bella una de sus manos. "Soy el mejor amigo de Edward."

"He escuchado sobre ti," dijo Bella, tomando su mano. "Tú eres el novio de Rosalie."

"Lo tomaré como que has conocido a Rosalie," dijo Emmett, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo una vez que Bella le soltó.

"Por supuesto," dijo Bella, parpadeando por la pregunta. "Edward dijo que ella te contó que me había conocido."

Emmett pensó por un momento mientras yo sonreía. "Oh, CIERTO," dijo Emmett, inclinándose en sus talones, recordando esa noche que Rosalie interrumpió nuestro juego para contarnos que había conocido a la compañera de cuarto de Alice. "Sí, ella me habló de ti."

Bella asintió educadamente antes de poner sus ojos marrones en mí.

"Necesito hablar contigo un momento," dijo, sus manos apretándose en su té.

"Okay," dije.

"Bueno, mejor me voy," dijo Emmett, levantando su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla. "Rosalie quería ir al cine esta tarde después de su clase de francés y acaba en veinte minutos al otro lado del campus."

Emmett se encogió en su chaqueta e inclinó su cabeza hacia Bella. "Encantado de conocerte, Bella."

"Igualmente," dijo Bella.

Vimos a Emmett pasearse hacia la puerta. Bella no vio el camino de Emmett entero hacia la puerta y tomó el sitio que Emmett acababa de dejar. Si Bella lo hubiera visto, habría visto a Emmett volverse hacia nosotros en la puerta y levantarme dos pulgares.

Sonreí satisfecho mientras él abría la puerta y maldecía mientras la lluvia caía en su cabeza.

"Parece agradable," dijo Bella, mirando a Emmett otra vez. "Y muy grande."

Reí y finalmente solté el agitador.

"Querías hablar conmigo," dije, inclinándome adelante levemente.

Bella bajó la vista a su té y tomó un lento sorbo. Le di tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos mientras miraba sobre ella. Alice dijo que llevó a Bella de compras y podía decir que los pantalones que llevaba eran nuevos.

"Tengo una propuesta para ti," dijo, levantando la vista de su té.

"¿Una propuesta?" pregunté, inclinándome en un brazo que descansaba contra el apoyabrazos.

Asintió. "Yo... te dejaré... conocerme mejor," dijo, sus palabras lentas mientras continuaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, "como cambio por algo."

Asentí. "¿Cómo cambio por qué?"

Me miró directo a los ojos.

"Nada de mujeres por el tiempo que llegas a conocerme mejor," dijo. "Al menos un mes, después ya veremos. Quiero ver que eres serio en eso de conocerme mejor en lugar de dormir conmigo."

Ella tenía un punto y a mí en realidad no me importaba ninguna de ellas si tenía la oportunidad de ser amigo de Bella... o tal vez más que amigos en el futuro.

"Trato," dije, sonriendo.

Ella parecía procesarlo, como si no pensara que fuera a decir sí a su propuesta.

"No veré – o dormiré – con otras por tanto tiempo como me dejes conocerte," dije, dejándolo todo claro.

Asintió. "Eso es lo que he dicho."

"Pero quiero que seas complaciente," dije, inclinándome adelante. "No quiero que te pongas ese... escudo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti."

Bella se puso pálida por un momento.

"No puedo llegar a ti, Bella, si te proteges todo el tiempo," susurré, comprometiéndome con ella silenciosamente.

"He dicho que te lo permitiría, ¿no?" preguntó en el mismo tono que yo.

"Lo que dices y lo que haces son cosas diferentes," apunté.

Bella inclinó su cabeza levemente. "Lo intentaré," dijo.

"Me vale por ahora," dije, asintiendo.

"Mañana en la biblioteca," dijo Bella, levantándose. "Tengo que estudiar biología, Alice dijo que eres el mejor y que sabes todo de la asignatura. Después de que me ayudes, podemos hablar."

Sonreí. "¿Una cita de estudios?"

"Tal vez," dijo y se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome con mis pensamientos y girando el agitador otra vez.

* * *

Hola!

Antes de nada, y como he dicho en mi otro fic, os pido disculpas por el retraso. Resumidamente, me quede sin ordenador, no me lo han formateado hasta el fin de semana y hoy he estado instalando todo lo que necesito. Así que también os pido disculpas por no contestar a vuestros reviews. Os los agradezco mucho a todos y tambien las alertas, los favoritos y tambien a todos los que leeis.

Ahora, en cuanto al capitulo, ¿que os ha parecido la propuesta de Bella? En el proximo capitulo, la cita de estudios.

Me despido hasta la proxima actualización.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo seis – Error y segundas oportunidades

Bella's POV

Llegué a la biblioteca con mi libro de biología y un portátil que Alice me había prestado hasta que consiguiera uno... lo que quería decir después de terminar la universidad. Cogí una de las mesas más alejadas de las puertas y de otros. Acababa de poner el portátil en la mesa cuando mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar. Reí y busqué en mi bolsillo el móvil que Alice me dio – parece que Alice me mima mucho.

Abrí el móvil y leí:

MENSAJE DE TEXTO DE E CULLEN

Levanté una ceja y presioné para ver el mensaje.

E TNID Q LLVAR A ALICE CN SU NVIO.

LO SNTO, VOY A LLGAR TARD.

Presioné en contestar y lentamente tecleé mi mensaje.

ESTARE ESPERANDO

Esperé un momento, encendiendo el portátil y enchufándolo. El portátil acababa de iniciar cuando Edward contestó.

STAR AHI N 1 RATO

Sacudí mi cabeza y puse el teléfono en la mesa.

"Bueno, pero si es el pobre pececillo."

Me estremecí por dentro y levanté la vista a Jessica y Lauren. Finalmente podía distinguirlas. Alice me dijo quien era quien un día.

"¿Ya has sido marcada, pececillo?"

"¿Perdona?" dije, parpadeando hacia ellas.

"Apuesto a que estuvo en su cama la primera noche que estuvo aquí," dijo Lauren, sonriendo satisfecha hacia mí.

"Por supuesto," dijo Jessica. "Él tiene que darle la gran bienvenida estilo Edward."

"Uh-huh," dijo Lauren.

"No he dormido con él todavía," dije, mirando otra vez al portátil

"Ah, que pena," dijo Jessica, llevó su mano a su boca como si se sintiera mal por mí antes de sonreírle satisfecha a Lauren. "Creo que no es el tipo de Edward."

"¿Y cuál es el tipo de Edward?" pregunté, levantando mis ojos hacia ellas por un momento mientras se conectaba el internet sin cables.

Jessica fue a abrir su boca pero la cerró, no salió nada. Ella se burló y se volvió a Lauren, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. Lauren hizo lo mismo. Yo solo sonreí y bajé la vista al portátil La siguiente vez que levanté la vista, Tonta y Más Tonta se habían ido y Edward caminaba hacia mí.

"Lo siento," dijo, sentándose frente a mí. "Alice quería ir a ver a Jasper solo para darse cuenta de que él no estaba allí."

"Está bien," dije, sonriendo. "Solo he tenido que lidiar con Tonta y Más Tonta."

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía saltar a mi corazón dentro de mi pecho. "Veo que Alice te ha enseñado sus sobrenombres."

"No," dije, mirando al portátil "Todos parecen llamarlas así."

Él rió y sacó su libro de biología.

- . - . - . - . -

Habíamos estado estudiando una hora, cuando Edward se levantó y dijo que iba a ir al baño.

"Sí, por favor," dije detrás de él. "No quiero que lo hagas aquí."

Solo le escuché reír mientras él se alejaba.

Miré a la pantalla, viendo las notas que el ordenador grabó y transcribió - ¡¡GRACIAS ALICE!! - mientras mi mente vagaba. Edward consiguió hacer preguntas entre mis preguntas de biología. Me preguntó por mi color favorito. _"Depende," dije, hojeando mi libro de texto._ Me preguntó por mi golosina favorita. _"3 Mosketeers __**(n/t. Tres mosqueteros, es una golosina que se vende en E.E.U.U, eso es todo lo que he podido encontrar, yo nunca había oído hablar de ella)**__," dije, sonriendo._ Básicamente me hizo algunas preguntas pequeñas y la mayoría sobre mis cosas favoritas.

- . - . - . - . -

Estuve revisando mis notas cerca de 45 minutos antes de darme cuenta de que Edward no había vuelto a la mesa del cuarto de baño.

"¿Dónde está?" dije, levantándome de la mesa.

La biblioteca de la Universidad Arcadia era grande pero no tanto como para perderse. Tenía dos plantas, la primera tenía mesas de estudio y ordenadores. Había algunos libros en estanterías que estaban en paralelo a la Pared Sur donde estaba nuestra mesa y algunas otras mesas escondidas del resto de la biblioteca. La segunda planta tenía la mayoría de los libros de investigación.

Rodeé la estantería y miré alrededor. Y ahí estaba, inclinado contra el mostrador hablando con la bibliotecaria. Sentí el enfado burbujear en mí mientras apartaba la vista de él e iba a recoger mis cosas.

El baño, ja, claro, pensé, lanzando mi libro a mi mochila. Guardé los archivos de notas antes de cerrar el portátil Puse mi mochila en mi hombro, cogí el portátil y el móvil y dejé la mesa. Paré por las cosas de Edward mientras pasaba a su lado y con un brazo lo lancé a la mesa. Su libro aterrizó encima de los papeles que él había guardado entre las páginas y todas sus cosas se desbordaron de su mochila por todo el suelo.

Fui rápidamente hacia la salida, pasando a Edward.

"Bastardo," murmuré cuando estaba en su campo de audición y pasé por su lado.

"Bella," llamó detrás de mí.

Empujé la puerta, golpeó contra la pared del edificio antes de volver golpeando contra su marco.

"Bella," dijo Edward, alcanzándome, "déjame explicarte."

Paré y me puse frente a él, mi mano temblaba mientras se hacía un puño.

"Pensé," le solté, su cara se puso pálida cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, "que tú querías llegar a conocerme mejor pero, claramente, no era el caso."

"Bella," dijo, parándome mientras intentaba pasarle.

"Muévete, Edward."

"No hasta que te explique que -"

"No soy estúpida, Edward," le grité. "Vi lo que estaba pasando. Te di tu oportunidad y tu lo has echado abajo flirteando con... con -" sofoqué un grito y me alejé de él.

"Bella," llamó Edward tras de mí.

"Déjame sola," dije, quitando mi brazo de su agarre y me volví para mirarle.

"No," dijo.

"¿Por qué no me dejas SOLA?" le grité, las lagrimas ahora caían por mi cara.

"Porque no," dijo.

Sabía que estábamos haciendo una escena pero no me importó en ese momento.

"No sabes como me dolió verte allí," le susurré, a través de mis clientes apretados. "Fue como... como un puñetazo en la cara. Estaba dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, para probar que los rumores no eran reales. Pero supongo que lo eran."

"Bella," susurró.

"¡Edward!"

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un chico rubio, alto, andar hacia nosotros, ondeando una mano en el aire.

"Te he estado buscando por todas partes," dijo el chico nuevo, sonriéndole a Edward antes de notar mi postura y lagrimas y la cara miserable de Edward. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Nada Jasper," dijo Edward. "Solo un desacuerdo."

Me burlé y alejé mi cabeza de ellos.

"Jasper, quiero que conozcas a Bella Swan, la compañera de cuarto de Alice," dijo Edward. "Bella este es el primo de Rosalie y el novio de Alice, Jasper Hale." **(a/n. Se que no está claro como Jasper no es el primo de Edward, así que lo explicaré rápidamente. Las madres de Edward y Rosalie son hermanas, haciendo a Edward y Rosalie primos, mientras que los padres de Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos, haciendo a Rosalie y ****Jasper primos. Así que no hay conexión sanguínea entre Edward y Alice con Jasper).**

"Hola," dije, volviéndome para mirar de nuevo a Jasper y Edward.

"He escuchado de ti," dijo Jasper, sonriendo. "Alice habla mucho de ti."

"Apuesto a que sí," dije, dándole una leve sonrisa.

"Venía para invitar a Edward a una cena que voy a dar mañana, ¿quieres venir? Probablemente Alice te invitará," dijo Jasper, su palma de la mano levantada hacia mí. "Es solo una reunión para algunos amigos."

"Um... claro," dije, asintiendo.

"Yo iré," dijo Edward hacia Jasper.

"Bien, de cualquier forma, necesito encontrar a Alice. ¿Sabes dónde está, Edward?"

"La última vez que la vi, estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de fotografía."

"Okay, os veré mañana entonces."

"Adiós," dije, viendo a Jasper dar la vuelta y andar en la dirección que vino.

Edward esperó a que Jasper desapareciera antes de volverse hacia mí.

"No quiero oírlo, Edward," dije, retomando nuestra pelea donde la dejamos.

"Por favor, Bella, dame otra oportunidad," me suplicó Edward.

Suspiré y miré a sus ojos verdes. Parecían arrepentidos y rompieron mi enfado en trozos. Lo pasé bien antes de que Edward se fuera.

"Quiero un lugar donde no vayas a estar tentado," dije, apretando el portátil contra mi pecho, mirándome los pies.

"En mi casa entonces," dijo Edward.

"Demonios, no," dije, levantando la vista a él.

"¿Dónde más quieres estudiar entonces?" me preguntó Edward.

Lo pensé por un momento y decidí que no podía pensar en ningún lugar.

"Bien," dije. "Ésta es tu última oportunidad Edward... no lo estropees."

* * *

Hola!

Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Edward no se escapa de hacer las cosas mal en ninguna parte, xD, los que lean mi otro fic _The Ring_ saben de lo que hablo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora nos queda preguntarnos que pasará con esa segunda y ultima oportunidad. El proximo capitulo es la cena en la casa de Jasper y sera subido el domingo.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Hasta pronto.

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo siete – Una cena llamativa

Bella's POV

Alice aparcó su Porsche amarillo. 'Shut up and drive' de Rihanna paró con el motor, cuando llegamos al apartamento de Jasper Hale. Su apartamento de cuatro habitaciones estaba localizado en la zona oeste del campus, en la zona de la clase alta. Noté, no sorprendida en realidad, que la mayoría de los coches aparcados en la calle eran fantásticos.

"Para de moverte, Bella," dijo Alice, chasqueando sus dedos y luego apuntando a mi camisa mientras yo intentaba alisarla bajándola y luego subiendo el escote.

"No puedo evitarlo, Alice," dije, envolviendo mis brazos en mi estomago.

Ella rodó sus ojos y empezó a andar por la acera hasta la puerta principal del apartamento de Jasper en el primer piso.

Alice lo pasó genial esta tarde jugando a 'Barbie' conmigo, yo siendo la 'Barbie'. Mientras ella llevaba un jersey de cuello alto y mangas cortas, pantalones negros y botas negras, yo llevaba una camisa de seda azul oscuro por debajo de los hombros con largas y sueltas mangas que cubrían mis brazos hasta los nudillos – y baja en el escote y alta en la cintura -, una falda cerúlea de inspiración española que reunía suciedad mientras andaba rápidamente por el camino y bailarinas planas cerúleas porque no podía llevar tacones.

Alice tocó el timbre una vez.

"Para de moverte," me siseó antes de sonreír cuando Jasper abrió la puerta.

"Alice," dijo él antes de besarla en los labios.

Volví mi cabeza para darles privacidad.

"Ah, Bella," dijo él, volviéndose hacia mí después de que Alice saltara en sus brazos y estos descansaran en la cintura de ella, "es maravilloso verte de nuevo."

Sonreí. "Quieres decir que es agradable no verme enfadada," dije, entrando a su apartamento.

Jasper rió mientras Alice levantaba la vista y preguntaba, "¿de qué está hablando?"

"De nada Alice," dijo Jasper. "Bella, hay bebidas en la cocina, sírvete. La cena será servida a las siete y media exactamente."

Lentamente hice mi camino alrededor del apartamento.

No había mucha gente ahí, tal vez doce o así, algunos con una copa de vino, otros con una cerveza, mientras que unos pocos – solo uno, podría decir – tenía un vaso de agua.

El apartamento de Jasper estaba decorado con gusto. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos marrones rojizos y crema con algunos altavoces colgando en las esquinas, dónde sonaba suavemente música Jazz. Mientras me acercaba a mirar las fotos colgando de las paredes, noté que en la mayoría de ellas estaban las mismas personas: Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y algunas otras personas que no conocía pero de alguna forma sabía que eran familia.

En la que estaba frente a mí, estaba Edward con sus brazos alrededor de Emmett y Jasper, con el Gran Cañón de fondo.

"Hicimos esa el verano pasado," dijo Emmett, apareciendo a mi lado, con una cerveza en su mano.

Sonreí y levanté la vista a él.

"He escuchado lo que pasó ayer en la biblioteca," dijo Emmett, mirando la foto.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que él se lo buscó," dije, mirando a la foto otra vez.

"Aquí estás," dijo Edward, sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

Sentí mi corazón saltar ante la sonrisa torcida y por lo guapo que estaba Edward en un polo blanco y pantalones negros.

"Edward," dijo Emmett, sonriéndole. "Como sabes donde está la cocina, ¿por qué no le traes a Bella algo para beber, viendo que todavía no tenéis bebidas?"

"Agua, por favor," dije, volviéndome hacia Edward. "No tengo que beber mucho para emborracharme. Con una copa lo estoy."

Edward asintió y fue a la cocina.

"¿Qué está sonando ahora?" le pregunté a Emmett.

"¿La canción?" dijo Emmett, mirando a uno de los altavoces. Escuchó por algunos minutos; durante este tiempo, volvió Edward.

"Aquí está tu agua," dijo Edward, dándome un vaso.

"Edward, ¿qué canción está sonando ahora?" preguntó Emmett.

"Oh, es 'Trouble is a man' de Marilyn Moore," dijo Edward, tomando un sorbo de su vino tinto.

"¿Sabes de música?" le pregunté a Edward mientras levantaba mi vaso a mis labios.

"Edward tiene prácticamente todos los CDs," dijo Emmett,sonriendo. "Él tenía permitido coger el reproductor de Carlisle – su padre – así que podía escuchar música clásica de niño."

Miré impresionada a Edward y luego otra vez a Emmett.

"¿Conoces a Edward desde hace mucho?"

"Nos conocemos desde que éramos bebés," dijo Edward, sonriendo. "Te recuerdo poniendo play-do **(n/t. Es un tipo de plastilina pero más blanda por lo que recuerdo, jeje)** en el pelo de Rosalie."

"Ooo, ella no estaba feliz ese día," dijo Emmett, tomando un largo sorbo de vino.

Reí cuando Edward dijo, "le puso un ojo negro."

"Tengo un buen brazo," dijo Rosalie, uniéndose a nosotros.

Me maravillé por como Rosalie podía llevar un profundo escote rojo rubí de cuello halter **(n/t. Es el que se anuda en el cuello)** con sus pantalones negros ajustados y stilettos abiertos en la punta del pie.

"Hola Bella," dijo, sonriéndome, mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Emmett.

"No te he visto desde que te instalaste. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Bien," dije, bebiendo de nuevo.

"La cena está lista," llamó Jasper desde el umbral del comedor.

Me senté frente a Edward en la mesa, Jasper y Emmett a cada lado mío. La mesa colocada chico-chica-chico-chica, me recordó a la época Victoriana.

Jasper hizo una comida maravillosa, empezando con ensalada, seguida por lo que parecía sopa de almejas y luego salmón horneado sobre pasta cabello de ángel. Lo que más me sorprendió de la comida, quitando el granizado que parecía un helado que vino después de la pasta y antes del postre que era una deliciosa tarta de queso y fresa, fue que pasé un rato agradable con Edward. Alice y Emmett se burlaron de él la mitad del tiempo, él se lo tomó bien, devolviéndoles la burla y sonriendo. Y para cuando llegó el momento en que todos se iban, Edward le dijo a Alice que él me llevaría cuando ella me dijo que se iba a quedar y ayudar a limpiar a Jasper.

"No tienes porqué llevarme," le dije a Edward.

"Lo sé," dijo, sonriéndome. "Pero quiero hacerlo."

No dije nada más hasta que llegamos a mi residencia.

"Lo he pasado bien esta noche," le dije a Edward, mientras él paraba el motor.

"Sí," dijo Edward, sonriendo hacia mí. "El próximo mes es mi turno de dar la cena."

"Oh," dije, sorprendida.

"Sí, cada uno tiene su turno para hacerlo," dijo, asintiendo. "El mes pasado lo hizo Emmett e hizo una barbacoa y comimos fuera al lado de la piscina."

Sonreí y vi lo que habría pasado si yo hubiera ido.

"Bueno, mejor me voy," dije, notando la hora. "¿En tu casa mañana para estudiar?"

Él asintió, volvió su cara hacia la mía.

Me incliné adelante y gentilmente toqué con mis labios los de Edward. Apartándome antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de devolverme el beso, abrí mi puerta y fui hasta la puerta del edificio de mi residencia. Edward permaneció donde estaba hasta que entré en el edificio y cerré la puerta, mi espalda contra ella.

* * *

Hola!

Ya esta el nuevo capitulo, y parece que las cosas van mejor, ya veremos que pasa en el proximo capitulo ahora os dejo un adelanto:

_"¿En serio? Eso... eso es genial. ¿Quien era?" pregunté, mi corazon se empezó a acelerar._

_"Edward Cullen"...._

¿Que habra hecho Edward ahora? Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo que será subido el miercoles.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y tambien agradeciendo a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo ocho – Sabotaje

Bella's POV

Ha mantenido su promesa, pensé, viendo a Edward pagar por palomitas grandes y dos bebidas. Han pasado tres semanas y durante este tiempo, Edward... se ha pegado a mí como... pegamento, supongo.

Hemos tenido algunas citas de estudio, la mayoría en su casa – de la que debo añadir que era muy agradable, realmente cómoda. Después de una semana, Edward me preguntó después de una sesión de estudio si quería probar un restaurante italiano que estaba cerca. No estaba muy segura, pero dije que sí.

El restaurante italiano era precioso... junto con las mujeres. Admitía que la anfitriona y la camarera eran muy monas, pero Edward les dio la misma sonrisa que les da a los profesores cuando responde correctamente. En su lugar, guardó la sonrisa especial para mí, esa noche.

Después de esa cita, salimos más veces, riendo y hablando. Hablamos MUCHO y aprendimos mucho el uno del otro. Edward y su familia amaban los coches, Rosalie más que nadie. Un día llegué a ver como Rosalie trabajaba en el Volvo de Edward y reí más que nunca al ver a Rosalie vestida con unos pantalones grasientos y una vieja camiseta desgastada de American Eagle mientras avergonzaba a Edward.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a ver una película. Edward sonrió y me llevó hacia las palomitas.

"No te las comas todas," bromeó, sonriéndome

"Como si pudiera," dije y lancé un puñado de palomitas a mi boca con una sonrisa mientras andaba delante de él.

Edward's POV

Vi como Bella sonreía y se adelantaba. Guardé mi promesa, la guardé hasta el punto de que sonreí con significado a Bella. Era bueno saber que ella confiaba en mí. Y todo el tiempo que estaba con ella, me sentía solo un chico. Un chico con una gran chica, un chico que no pensaba en sexo, solo en la chica y lo que ella quería.

Y yo no podría hacer nada para joder esto.

Bella's POV

Dos días después, estaba corriendo por el parque otra vez, escuchando el IPod azul de Alice, el cual creo que prácticamente me ha regalado. Estaba sonriendo. Y por primera vez, me sentí feliz... Y luego Ana, de mi clase de biología salió de la nada y yo viré para esquivarla, tropezando con mis dos pies y aterrizando en mi sitio.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien, Bella?" dijo Ana, llegando a mi sitio.

"Sí," dije, estremeciéndome con la quemazón en mis manos. Estaban dañadas y empezando a hincharse. Al menos no están sangrando.

"Lo siento mucho, no te he visto," dijo Ana, sonriéndome levemente.

"Está bien," dije, levantándome lentamente.

Y, de repente, recordé algo. Ana estaba en mi residencia, pero no venía de la parte este del campus. Venía de la parte noroeste. Y, por otro lado, no recuerdo que ella fuera a la residencia anoche.

"¿De dónde vienes?" pregunté, pensando lentamente mis palabras.

Ana solo me sonrió y dijo con una mirada soñadora en su cara, "he pasado la noche con el mejor chico de todos."

"¿En serio? Eso... eso es genial. ¿Quién era?" pregunté, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar.

"Edward Cullen," dijo Ana, sonriendo soñadoramente hacia el cielo antes de suspirar. "Y ha sido el mejor chico al que le podía dar mi virginidad."

Mi corazón se congeló y sentí mi cara ponerse pálida.

"¿Tú... tú te has acostado con Edward?" pregunté, sin creerla, no queriendo creerla.

"Sí, Edward me habló sobre un estúpido trato," dijo, sacudiendo su mano como si lo que estaba diciendo no importara. "Pero aparentemente no le importó, porque él... bueno, ya sabes... se acostó conmigo anoche."

"Sí," susurré.

"De cualquier forma, tengo que irme," dijo Ann, sonriéndome "¿Te veo en clase?"

"Sí," dije, mi corazón se negaba a creer, mientras que mi mente... lo hacía...

Ana's POV

Me sentí mal mientras me alejaba de Bella Swan e iba rápidamente hacia las dos chicas que estaban esperando en los arbustos.

"Lo ha creído fácilmente," dijo la primera chica.

"¿Dónde está el dinero?" pregunté.

"Aquí," dijo la segunda chica. "Te lo has ganado."

"Vete al infierno," murmuré, cogiendo el dinero y yendo a pagar una de mis facturas.

* * *

Hola!

Ya está aqui el nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quienes creeis que son esas dos chicas? Para responder a esa pregunta hay que esperar un par de capitulos, pero seguro que vosotras ya os lo imaginais. Además lo que ha pasado en este capitulo tiene sus consecuencias en el siguiente.

Ahora tengo que deciros una cosa del proximo capitulo. El caso es que al terminar la historia la autora reeditó los capitulos y en ese proceso perdió el capitulo nueve. Cuando yo leí la historia el capitulo nueve ya no estaba y no me di cuenta cuando empecé a traducirla, pero la autora me ha hecho un resumen de lo que pasa y tambien aparece en el capitulo diez en forma de flashback de Bella. No se cuando la autora va a subir el capitulo otra vez, pero en cuanto lo suba yo lo subiré tambien. Mientras tanto, en la proxima actualizacion, que será el domingo, os pondré el resumen y el capitulo diez y ahora aquí os voy a dejar un adelanto de lo que pasa en el capitulo nueve (que aparece en el diez) y lo que pasa en el capitulo diez.

Adelanto 1:

_Me dirigí al oeste, al apartamento de Edward... No me molesté en echar el cerrojo._

_Y me emborraché._

Adelanto 2:

_"Maldita sea, Bella, mantuve mi promesa," dijo Edward, acercándose para estar frente a mi. "No me he acostado con nadie desde que te vi."_

Ahí lo dejo, aunque me da la sensación que he adelantado demasíado en el primero, pero bueno....

Me despido ya hasta el domingo, agradeciendoos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y también a los que leeis.

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**N/T. **Bueno, dejé una nota en el capitulo pasado, pero para por si acaso no la leisteis, vuelvo a explicar resumidamente lo que pasa. Al terminar la historia, la autora original editó los capitulos y perdió el capitulo 9 y aún no lo ha vuelto a subir; cuando yo leí la historia ya faltaba este capitulo así que todo lo que tengo es el siguiente resumen que me ha hecho la autora, lo que pasa en este capitulo tambien aparece en el proximo asi que lo unico que os vais a perder es el lemon que había en este capitulo, lo siento.

Esto sera reemplazado por el capitulo cuando la autora lo suba y yo lo traduzca.

Bueno, y ahora os dejo el resumen y en seguida subo el capitulo 10.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Resumen del capitulo 9

Bella nunca volvió la su residencia, así que Alice y todos los demás se preocupan. Jasper y Emmett salen a buscarla mientras Edward y Rosalie se quedan con Alice para calmarla. Emmett llama a Edward diciéndole que había hablado con un chico de una tienda que había visto a Bella tres veces ese día: una vez por una bebida energética y algunas barritas de proteínas para desayunar, luego por un sándwich y una soda y finalmente, ni siquiera hacía una hora, fue por condones y vodka. El dependiente le pregunto si estaba bien y ella le respondió, "no, me han jodido así que tal vez ahora sea jodida literalmente."

Edward vuelve a su apartamento, dónde encuentra a una Bella borracha dentro. Él intenta hablar con ella, pero ella está interesada en otra cosa. Se van a la cama juntos y Edward recuerda que necesitan protección. Bella le dice que ella lo tiene todo controlado y tienen una caliente y pasional noche de sexo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo diez – El remordimiento y el enfado

Bella's POV

Me quejé por como palpitaban mis sienes, apretando mis ojos por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Alice debió haber dejado las cortinas abiertas anoche. Me estiré y rodé sobre mi lado, metiéndome profundamente entre las sabanas. Pensé que había sentido a alguien a mi lado, pensé que había sentido algo cálido alrededor de mi cintura y que me atraía hacia algo igualmente cálido. Pero sabía que no había nadie...

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, esperando ver el despertador digital blanco, pero en su lugar había una lámpara antigua de latón sobre una mesilla de noche barnizada. ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? Volví mi cabeza para mirar al techo para descubrir un ventilador funcionando, las luces hechas de cristal volaban en forma de flores. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema pálido.

Escuché a un hombre gemir y me esforcé por recordar lo que había pasado.

Recordé a Ana marchándose, sus palabras corrían por mi cabeza una y otra vez. _"Sí, Edward me habló de un estúpido trato. Pero aparentemente no le importó porque él... bueno ya sabes... se acostó conmigo anoche."_

Ande toda la longitud del campus, incluso en el sentido contrario. Paré tres veces en una de las tiendas de comida del campus. Una vez para comer algo para desayunar, tres barras de proteínas, recordé. Después de unas horas volví para la comida, tres-cuarenta-siete ponía en el recipiente. Luego, una vez más mientras se ponía el sol.

Mientras andaba, mi mente vagó, las estúpidas palabras de Ana se reproducían una y otra vez. Y, finalmente, me disgusté. Quería ir a encontrar a Edward y enfrentarle sobre haberse acostado con Ana, pero sabía que él solo iba a decir que era mentira.

Así que compré una botella de vodka, sabiendo que no podría acabármela, y una caja de condones extra grandes.

El dependiente de las otras dos veces que compré aún estaba ahí cuando compré el vodka y los condones. Él rió y me preguntó para qué lo necesitaba.

Le miré furiosamente y dije, "solo estoy siendo otra de esas chicas que son jodidas por Edward." Y en más de un sentido, quería añadir, pero no lo hice.

Me dirigí al oeste, hacia el apartamento de Edward. Sabía que tenía una llave sobre la puerta después de ver a Edward usarla dos veces cuando se dejó sus llaves dentro. La usé, luego la coloqué de nuevo sobre la puerta. No me molesté en echar el cerrojo.

Y me emborraché. No puedo recordar mucho después de eso. No puedo recordar como acabé en una cama que sabía que pertenecía a Edward Cullen porque había visto su habitación antes, había visto la lámpara antigua colocada encima de unas mesas de noche gemelas, había visto el despertador digital y el teléfono en la mesa que estaba más cerca del baño. Sabía que estaba en la habitación de Edward Cullen pero no sabía como.

Sentí a alguien suspirar a mi lado y se abrazó más cerca de mí, apretando mi espalda a su pecho.

Mis sienes palpitaron al lado de mi corazón mientras rodaba, cayendo sobre mi espalda, el brazo todavía alrededor de mi cintura. Ahí, con su pelo marrón rojizo alborotado por dormir, una almohada arrugada en su mejilla, su boca levemente abierta, estaba Edward. Un Edward desnudo, con sus piernas y su trasero cubierto por las sábanas, pero no su torso. Bajé la vista y sentí mi corazón congelarse. Yo también estaba desnuda.

Entré en pánico, apreté las sábanas hacia arriba mientras me sentaba lentamente, quitando el brazo de mi cintura. Edward gimió y rodó sobre su espalda. En otro momento podría haberme derretido por ver el pecho de Edward pero no cuando yo estaba desnuda con él. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron lentamente y volvió su cabeza hacia mí.

"Buenos días," murmuró roncamente.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y noté la ropa tirada en el suelo. La camisa de Edward colgaba de su portátil en el escritorio.

Mi enfado burbujeó dentro de mí.

"Dime dónde estabas la noche anterior a ésta," demandé, lentamente, alejando la vista de él, de manera que no pudiera ver mi enfado.

"En casa de Emmett," dijo Edward, sentándose.

"No," dije, apuntándole con un dedo. "No me toques, bastardo."

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Edward.

"Sé," dije reuniendo las sábanas a mi alrededor, sacándolas de la cama, "que no estabas en casa de Emmett."

"Eso es estúpido," dijo Edward, sentándose, tan desnudo como el día que nació que tuve que volver la cara para no sonrojarme. "Puedes preguntarle a Emmett."

"Ponte unos calzoncillos," le solté, dándole la espalda.

Los muelles de la cama chillaron cuando Edward se levantó.

"Ana, de biología, me dijo ayer por la mañana que te acostaste con ella la noche pasada," dije, agachándome para recoger mis pantalones y bragas. "Como no te importaba nuestro trato y, evidentemente, yo."

"Eso son gilipolleces," dijo Edward, "y ya puedes darte la vuelta."

Volví mi cabeza sobre mi hombro para ver que Edward llevaba vaqueros, y subía la cremallera.

"Maldita sea, Bella, he mantenido mi promesa," dijo Edward, acercándose para estar frente a mí. Apreté la sábana más cerca de mí. "No me he acostado con nadie desde la primera vez que te vi."

"No quería acostarme contigo," dije, esperando una razón – cualquier razón – para estar enfadada, para dejarme descargar mi enfado hacia Edward.

"Si recuerdo bien," dijo Edward, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante con la luz de la mañana, "anoche dijiste que me querías. Y yo te dije que te arrepentirías de ello."

"Sabías que estaba borracha," dije, empujando mi mano contra su pecho. "Sabías que era fácil."

"Si quieres enfadarte conmigo, Bella, porque me acosté contigo mientras estabas borracha, entonces enfádate," dijo Edward. "Pero te dije que te arrepentirías."

Se alejó.

"Al menos usamos protección, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

Se volvió hacia mí.

"Sí," me dijo. "Tú dijiste -"

"Entonces bien," dije, cortándole y recogiendo mi sujetador del suelo.

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente como si estuviera luchando contra él mismo. Luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"Maldita sea, Edward, tú HAS TOMADO mi virginidad," dije, dándome cuenta finalmente de lo que pasó anoche. Sin detalles, pero lo más importante.

Edward se congeló en su camino al baño.

"Lo siento, Bella," dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Déjalo," dije, las lagrimas reuniéndose en mis ojos. "Supongo que al final... solo he sido otra de esas chicas, ¿huh?"

Su cara se puso tensa y su boca se abrió para decir algo pero yo solo sonreí levemente.

"Mejor me voy a ver a Alice," dije, levantando lentamente la sudadera del suelo. "Yo, um, te devolveré esto una vez que me haya cambiado."

Edward asintió y yo salí del baño y entré al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me incliné contra la puerta cerrada y dejé caer mis lagrimas en silencio.

* * *

Hola!

Como os he dicho en la nota anterior, aqui esta el capitulo 10. Espero que podais perdonar la falta del capitulo anterior.

Este capitulo es muy importante y a partir de ahora empieza todo el drama; no hay demasiado en el proximo, pero a partir del capitulo 12 podeis prepararos.

El proximo capitulo se titula _La verdad_, así que supongo que os imaginareis que puede pasar, de todas formas os dejo un adelanto:

_"Necesito hablar contigo," susurró._

_"Uh, claro, siéntate." ..._

_"Te mentí, Bella."_

_"¿Sobre qué?" dije, mi sonrisa se congeló en mi cara._

_..._

_"Jessica, Lauren," grité, golpeando la puerta de la piscina._

De nuevo me da la sensación de revelar demasíado, pero no sabía que más poner.

Ahora me despido hasta el miercoles, agradeciendoos todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo once – La verdad

Edward's POV

Hacía dos semanas que Bella y yo nos acostamos, y no habíamos hablado ni una vez. Cuando nos veíamos, en raras ocasiones – normalmente cuando estaba con Alice o Rosalie o en clase -, intentaba hacer contacto visual, sonreír e incluso me ponía nervioso por decirle algo. Pero Bella no quería hacer contacto visual, no sonreía cuando me veía y no me hablaba.

Finalmente, un día después de biología, después de que Bella saliera corriendo de la habitación, me dirigí hasta Ana. Tenía que encontrar la verdadera causa de esto.

"Hey, Ana, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" pregunté, dándome cuenta de que había sonado como un profesor.

Ana, que estaba inclinada para llevar sus cosas juntas, levantó la vista y me miró sorprendida, "uh, claro."

Levanté mi mochila y fui hasta su mesa.

"Uh, ¿qué pasa?" dijo Ann, pareciendo insegura.

"¿Le has dicho a Bella que nos hemos acostado?"

Su cara se puso pálida. "Por favor, déjame explicarte."

Asentí, dándole la oportunidad de confesarlo todo antes de que empezara a gritarle.

Ella miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien, antes de mirarme otra vez a mí.

"Jessica y Lauren me obligaron," susurró.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" pregunté, mis oídos no la creían

Ana cruzó sus brazos a su alrededor y susurró, "ellas se enteraron de tu trato con Bella."

"¿Cómo se enteraron?" pregunté, recuperándome. No había nadie en la cafetería esa tarde.

"Ellas coquetearon con el dependiente y él les contó lo del trato," dijo. Asentí, recordando al dependiente. "Ellas estaban en shock porque habías aceptado el trato. Pensaron que tu querrías acostarte con ella como hacías con otras chicas, no tratarla especial y eso.

"Yo estaba llorando en el baño de chicas," dijo Ana, apartando la vista de mí. "Me estaba atrasando con algunas de mis facturas y le iban a cortar a electricidad a mi abuela. No podía dejar que se quedara sin electricidad, ella tiene que tener algunos medicamentos fríos. Ellas me ofrecieron dinero por decirle a Bella que te acostaste conmigo. No estaba segura de porqué querían que lo hiciera pero lo hice. Una vez que lo hice, y vi la cara de Bella, supe lo que intentaban.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward," dijo Ana, volviendo su cara hacia mí. "Si quieres le diré todo a Bella."

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. "Por favor," dije, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. "No me ha hablado desde ese día."

Ella asintió. La vi alejarse y agarré mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se había complicado tanto mi vida?

Bella's POV

Estaba en la biblioteca, mi libro de álgebra estaba abierto, cuando cayó una sombra sobre las páginas. Levanté la vista para ver a Ana parada frente a mí. Le sonreí levemente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, soltando mi lápiz.

"Necesito hablar contigo," susurró.

"Uh, claro, siéntate."

Ella no se sentó.

"Te mentí, Bella."

"¿Sobre qué?" dije, mi sonrisa se congeló en mi cara.

Ella esperó un momento antes de decir tan rápido que pensé que no le había oído, "Edward y yo no nos acostamos."

"¿Qué has dicho?" dije, mi cara era de sorpresa.

"Edward y yo no nos acostamos," dijo. "Lo dije porque necesitaba dinero para pagar la factura de la electricidad de mi abuela."

No sabía que decirle. Mi mente se nubló ante sus palabras como cuando dijo que se había acostado con Edward. ¿Edward no rompió su palabra?

"¿Quién te pagó para que lo dijeras¿" pregunté, mi enfado iba por delante de mí.

"Jessica y Lauren," susurró.

"Debería haberlo sabido," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿No estás enfadada conmigo?" preguntó Ana, bajando la vista triste hacia mí.

"No," dije, sonriendole. "Pero no esperes ver a esas perras con maquillaje en los próximos días."

- . - . - . - . -

Encontré a Jessica y Lauren en la piscina del campus. Estaban coqueteando con el socorrista, que parecía a punto de morir en su silla.

"Jessica, Lauren," grité, golpeando la puerta de la piscina, la cadena de metal tintineó.

Todas las personas en la piscina, incluyendo a Jessica, Lauren y el socorrista se dieron la vuelta en mi dirección. Paré delante de ellas con la mano hecha un puño.

"No puedo creer que le dijerais a Ana que mintiera sobre Edward," les siseé.

Jessica se burló y echó su pelo sobre su hombro mientras Lauren solo sonreía.

"¿Y qué si lo hicimos?" dijo Lauren, dando un paso hacia mí. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Esto," dije y golpeé mi puño en su cara.

Lauren gritó mientras apretaba su cara y luego tropezó y cayó a la piscina. Jessica estaba en shock y no vio mi puño golpeando en su cara. Jessica cayó directamente a la piscina.

"¡PERRA!" chilló Lauren, sujetándose todavía la cara mientras Jessica lloraba.

Me encogí de hombros. "Todo se pega, supongo."

De repente, una por una – empezando por el socorrista, que parecía feliz de que Jessica y Lauren ya no estuvieran coqueteando con él – todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir.

No estaba segura de que hacer después de eso, pero sonreí y me alejé lentamente.

* * *

Hola!

Antes de nada, siento no haber contestado vuestros reviews. Este sabado empiezan las fiestas de mi pueblo y duran hasta el sabado siguente y justo despues, el dia 1 de septiembre, empiezo mis examenes asi que tenia que terminar de estudiar porque no me va a dar tiempo luego. Y pensé que prefeririais que actualizara.

Ahora, en cuanto al capitulo, parece que se arreglan las cosas. Me ha encantado que Bella les golpeara, se lo merecían. Pero no todo es tan bonito como parece, y como ya os dije, en el proximo capitulo empieza el drama. Os dejo un adelanto:

_Mordí mi labio y di otro paso cuando de repente tropecé con alguien._

_"Oh cielos, estoy tan... ¡Oh Dios mío!" dije, levantando la vista hacia la persona con la que había tropezado._

_"Hola Bella," dijo la tranquila voz de mi viejo mejor amigo. "Hace mucho... que no nos vemos."_

Hasta ahí el adelanto. Ahora os voy a comentar una cosa que me ha llamado mucho la atención. En vuestros reviews nadie ha comentado nada sobre el tema de que Edward y Bella no usaron los condones que Bella compró y la verdad es que esperaba vuestras ideas de sobre lo que pasaría. La verdad es que no se si nadie lo ha comentado porque no os ha parecido importante o porque yo no lo expliqué bien, si es por la segunda razón os comento que Bella compró condones, pero cuando Edward le habla sobre la protección ella le dice que lo tiene todo controlado y Edward piensa que ella toma la píldora. No os voy a decir si la toma o no, pero es algo que va a salir en el proximo capitulo y me gustaria saber que pensais.

Bueno, me despido hasta la proxima actualización, agradeciendoos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo doce – Perdón y olvido

Bella's POV

La confesión de Ana solo me hizo golpear a Lauren en el ojo y a Jessica en la nariz, también me hizo correr hacia el apartamento de Edward. Llamé continuamente a la puerta hasta que finalmente Edward la abrió.

"Lo siento," dije, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sentí las lagrimas llegar a mis ojos.

Edward permaneció congelado debajo de mí hasta que finalmente un momento después escuché la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse lentamente, la puerta necesitaba aceite porque chilló todo el camino hasta cerrarse, y sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Bella," susurró mientras llevaba mi cabeza hacia su cuello e inhalaba su esencia – pino y jabón, aparentemente.

"He actuado estúpidamente," susurré contra su cuello.

Él me calló, su mano tras mi cabeza, mientras me llevaba lentamente hasta el sofá.

"Los dos hemos actuado tontamente," dijo, alejándome de él y sentándome gentilmente.

Y nos sentamos ahí, yo en los brazos de Edward hasta que finalmente mis lagrimas pararon. Hablamos y yo declaré una y otra vez cuanto sentía no haberle creído y Edward declaraba que sentía no haber intentado más que yo le escuchara. Los dos siendo tontos.

Y para el final de la noche, nos estábamos besando en su sofá mientras la lluvia caía afuera.

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba sentada en mi cama, pensando. Sorprendentemente, yo estaba solo pensando. No quería recordar algunas de las cosas que habían pasado pero algo me estaba molestando. Algo que yo había preguntado pero había cortado la respuesta antes de oírla entera.

"_Al menos usamos protección, ¿verdad?" le solté._

"_Sí," dijo Edward después de darse la vuelta. "Tú dijiste -"_

"_Bien entonces," dije._

Edward dijo "tú" en la segunda parte de su respuesta a mi pregunta. No "yo" significando que Edward usó condón. No "nosotros" significando que yo tomaba la píldora y Edward usó condón. Sino "tú" significando que yo era responsable de la protección.

"Hey, Alice," dije en alto, mi voz era suave.

"Hmm," dijo Alice, rodando sobre su lado para mirarme a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Cómo es que tu hermano no ha embarazado a nadie?" susurré, mirando sobre ella mientras ponía mis rodillas bajo mi barbilla y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

"No lo sé, ¡Jesús!" dijo Alice, poniéndose sobre su espalda. "Nunca le he preguntado eso a mi hermano. Supongo que usan protección, ya sabes... él usa condón y la chica pastillas anticonceptivas -" Alice volvió su cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos se estrecharon "- ¿POR QUÉ?"

"No hay una razón," dije. "Solo estaba pensando."

"Dios, Bella, si estás preocupada porque alguna madre venga a apartar a Edward de ti," dijo Alice, burlándose. "No tienes que preocuparte porque Edward todavía no ha hecho a un pequeño Edward Jr."

"Bien," susurré.

Edward no usó condón, pensé para mí misma, y yo no tomaba la píldora. Cielos... ¿estaba embarazada?

Volví mi cabeza rápidamente hacia el calendario al lado de la puerta. Tenía un pequeño retraso pero normalmente yo era irregular. Nunca he sabido que día iba a tener mi periodo. Oh señor, tenía que decirle a Edward que tal vez yo... tragué... estaba embarazada.

- . - . - . - . -

Llamé a Edward para vernos en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, usando la biblioteca como un lugar seguro porque Edward no podría gritar cuando le dijera que tal vez estaba embarazada y él no podría matarme frente a todos los presentes aunque dudaba mucho que él pudiera hacer eso – matarme, quiero decir.

Mordí mi labio y di otro paso cuando de repente tropecé con alguien.

"Oh cielos, estoy tan... ¡Oh Dios mío!" dije, levantando la vista hacia la persona con la que había tropezado.

"Hola Bella," dijo la tranquila voz de mi viejo mejor amigo, quien pensé que estaba en prisión, pero claramente ya no. "Hace mucho... que no nos vemos."

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Jacob Black?" le solté. "Se suponía que tenías que estar lejos de mí."

"Como si quisieras eso, Bella," dijo, rozando sus dedos por mi brazo. No me importó, dejando de lado como de incómoda y asustada estaba en el momento.

"Cada palabra es cierta, Jacob," siseé. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amiga?"

"Ya no soy tu amiga y no empieces a pensar en mí como tu novia porque tengo algunas noticias, estoy viendo con alguien."

Sus ojos oscuros se pusieron fríos y su boca formó una línea fina mientras su enfado crecía dentro de él. Él agarró mis brazos apretando fuerte.

"Si yo no puedo tenerte nadie más podrá."

Luego él me empujó, fuerte. Tropecé hacia atrás. Las escaleras estaban tras de mí todo el tiempo que estuve hablando con Jacob y olvidé que lo estaban justo como había olvidado a Jacob. Olvidé el primer escalón y caí hacia abajo. La última cosa que vi fue la cara de Jacob en shock antes de que todo... se pusiera negro.

Edward's POV

Bella me envió un mensaje para vernos en la biblioteca, diciendo que tenía que decirme algo.

"No sé que es," dijo Alice cuando le leí el mensaje. "Todo lo que sé es que Bella me ha hecho una pregunta muy rara anoche y que se ha ido muy pronto esta mañana."

Asentí.

Estaba entrando en la biblioteca cuando de repente había gritos en el aire como si el edificio estuviera ardiendo. Agarré a un hombre mientras él se apresuraba a salir del edificio.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le pregunté, mirando a su cara pálida.

"Una chica," tartamudeó, "acaba de caerse por las escaleras y está inconsciente."

Consiguió alejarse y empezó a correr. Mi corazón se congeló mientras corría dentro para buscar a Bella. Ella quería verme en el segundo piso, por todo lo que sabía podía haber sido -

"¡OH DIOS, BELLA!" dije, corriendo hacia ella al final de las escaleras mientras uno de los estudiantes llamaba al 911.

Ella estaba pálida e inconsciente. Y ahí en sus pantalones, entre sus piernas, había sangre, un gran montón de sangre.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, no pensaba actualizar hoy, pero he actualizado tambien mi otra historia y como he dicho alli, ya que voy a estar las dos primeras semanas de septiembre sin actualizar por mis examenes, os voy a dejar ahora unos capitulos extra, además de que me habeis dejado muchos reviews, 13, jeje. Que os parece si me dejais ahora 2 más, 15, y llegamos a los 90? Y yo prometo actualizar en cuanto los tenga. De todas formas aunque no los consiga el domingo actualizo como corresponde.

Ahora, hablando del capitulo, ¿que os ha parecido? La cosa se pone interesante. ¿Estará Bella embarazada o no? Ya sabemos que ella no toma la píldora asi que no usaron ningun tipo de protección y, si esta embarazada ¿como habrá afectado esa caída? ¿Que va a hacer Jacob ahora que ha vuelto? Todo eso lo veremos en los proximos capitulos.

Ahora tengo que irme.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien gracias a los que solo leeis.

Hasta la proxima actualizacion.

Besos


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo trece – Trauma

Voluntario POV

Acababa de enseñarle mi identificación al guardia de seguridad y de entrar en Urgencias cuando una de las enfermeras me secuestró. Un grupo de enfermeras y un doctor estaban reunidos alrededor del T6 preparándose para una llegada, todos vestidos con uniformes azules desechables de plástico sobre sus uniformes normales. Solo he estado en Urgencias tres semanas, pero podía reconocer cuando se esperaba una llegada.

"Ponte un par de guantes," dijo la enfermera que me había secuestrado, "la ambulancia llegará en cinco minutos. ¡CINCO MINUTOS A TODOS!"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunté a Jamie, una de las enfermeras.

"Una estudiante se ha caído por 30 pies de escaleras," susurró mientras me ponía dos guantes.

"Okay, la ambulancia está llegando por el área tres," gritó el Dr. Carlos, andando a través de Urgencias de Trauma.

"Vamos," dijo Jamie, andando delante de mí.

Tuve que trotar para mantenerme a su ritmo mientras ellos pasaban a través de dos puertas dobles, un oficial de seguridad del hospital mantenía las puertas abiertas. Escuché sirenas en la distancia mientras la ambulancia llegaba. La espera siempre no mataba a todos. Las sirenas pararon mientras estaban a media milla del hospital.

"Menos de un minuto," murmuró Jamie, rehaciendo su coleta.

Una ambulancia blanca y azul entró en el camino de ambulancias de Urgencias y entró marcha atrás en el área tres. El paramédico, que había estado conduciendo, saltó de su asiento y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

"¿Qué tenemos?" preguntó el Dr. James mientras el paramédico abría las puertas traseras de la ambulancia.

"Paciente identificada por su novio como Isabella Marie Swan, 19 años, alérgica a la penicilina, se cayó por las escaleras desde el segundo piso de la biblioteca de la Universidad Arcadia," dijo el paramédico dentro de la ambulancia, poniendo oxigeno en el cuerpo de la paciente. "Ha estado inconsciente 35 minutos, tal vez tenga un tobillo roto por la vista de la hinchazón y hay sangre en el área virginal."

La bajaron de la ambulancia.

"T6," dijo el Dr. James, sacando su estetoscopio y caminando junto a la camilla mientras los paramédicos la transportaban.

Nos apresuramos al lado de la camilla y tuve una buena vista de la paciente. Estaba pálida, con su pelo marrón de lado sobre la camilla. Podría haber parecido hermosa si no fuera por las heridas en su cara y brazos. Y había sangre secándose en sus pantalones.

A la de tres – 1-2-3," dijo Theresa, la jefa de enfermeras. Las enfermeras ayudaron a levantar a la chica de la camilla y ponerla en la cama de Urgencias.

Luego se desató el infierno en Urgencias... o algo parecido.

Cuando una vida está en sus manos, al personal de Urgencias no le importa armar un lío. Una enfermera empezó a cortar el polo blanco de la chica mientras que otra enfermera empezó a ponerle oxigeno a la paciente. Una vez que la camisa estaba cortada, la enfermera empezó a cortar sus pantalones. Después de rasgar una bolsa, otra enfermera puso almohadillas de ECG **(n/t. ECG son las siglas de electrocardiograma)** en el pecho de la paciente.

El Dr. James había estado leyendo el informe del paramédico antes de colocarse el estetoscopio en las orejas en inclinarse para escuchar a la paciente.

El RT **(n/t. No se cuales son las siglas en español. En inglés significan **_**respiratory therapist**_**, se refiere al técnico de respiración, el que debe controlar el oxigeno)** llegó y la enfermera que se había encargado del oxigeno le pasó la responsabilidad con un murmullo, "él tenía que ir al baño," mientras pasaba junto a mí.

"Vamos a hacerle radiografías y una tomografía para ver si hay daños internos," dijo el Dr. James, alejándose de la paciente.

"Vamos," dijo Jamie, siguiéndonos mientras una enfermera desenganchaba la máquina de ECG de la base y la ponía al final de la cama, haciéndola funcionar con baterías mientras transportábamos a la paciente a Rayos-X.

- . - . - . - . -

Pasábamos por recepción después de hacer las radiografías y la tomografía. Cuando devolvieron a la paciente a T6 me ordenaron quedarme en recepción. Suspiré. Había días en que tenía que quedarme aquí.

"¿Asignada a recepción otra vez?" me preguntó Diamond, su pelo se ponía gris con la edad y la sabiduría, su uniforme de seguridad de Grace Lee Hospital estaba planchado.

"Por supuesto," dije, tomando un sitio a su lado.

"Al menos has podido ver la llegada," me soltó Jane.

Jane era conocida como la Enfermera Monstruo. Ella estaba en todo aquí en el trabajo, y seguía al pie de la letra las reglas. Jane no era una persona con la que debías llevarte mal.

"Perdón," dijo una chica bajita, su pelo corto negro apuntaba a todas partes, con un chico a su lado, los dos parecían tristes. "Estamos aquí para ver a nuestra amiga, Isabella Swan. Fue transportada en ambulancia hace como una hora."

"¿Sois familia?" preguntó Jane, garabateando algo en un bloc mientras Diamond examinaba el monitor para buscar 'Swan'.

"No," dijo la chica. "Somos sus amigos."

"Si no sois familia no os puedo dar ninguna información."

"Pero ella no tiene familia," dijo la chica, inclinándose en el mostrador. "Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña."

El chico parecía en shock, como si él no supiera eso. Pero él solo asintió a lo que dijo la chica.

"Si no sois familia no os puedo dar ninguna información. Lo siento," dijo Jane, aunque yo sabía que no lo sentía. "Son las reglas aquí, en el Grace Lee Hospital."

La chica estrechó sus ojos y luego abrió su móvil. Presionó un botón y mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja.

"Hola papá," dijo, sonriéndole levemente a Jane. "Necesitamos tu ayuda para saber como está nuestra amiga Bella." Ella esperó un momento, asintiendo. "La misma," continuó. "Está en el Grace Lee. Gracias papá, te veo en un rato.

Cerró su móvil y sonrió satisfecha a Jane.

"Ni siquiera tu padre podrá saber el estado de la Srta. Swan," dijo Jane, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Uh-huh," dijo la chica, asintiendo. "Pero eso era antes de que fuera asignado doctor de Bella."

La boca de Jane cayó mientras la chica solo sonreía y me decía: "Por cierto, me encanta tu collar."

"Um, gracias," dije y vi a los dos ir a sentarse en la viejas sillas de plástico rojo en la sala de espera.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí nuevo capitulo, se que quedamos en llegar a los 90 reviews para el capitulo extra, pero 89 esta muy, muy, muy bien, jeje. Iba a actualizar ayer pero al final no pude.

Bueno, hoy me tengo que ir, asi que solo os voy a decir dos cosas mas antes de despedirme.

La primera es daros las gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien agradeceros a los que solo leeis.

La segunda es que he subido otra traduccion de la misma autora que esta historia y The Ring, y me gustaria que os pasarais y me dijerais que os parece, podeis entrar desde mi perfil.

Y ahora sí, me despido hasta mañana.

Besos


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo catorce – El estado de Bella

Edward's POV

Esperar era la parte que no podía soportar. La enfermera en recepción no nos quiso dar ninguna información sobre Bella si no eramos familia.

"¿Bella no tiene padres?" le susurré a Alice mientras nos sentábamos.

"¿Nunca le has preguntado a Bella por su familia?" me preguntó Aice, una de sus cejas se arqueó con la pregunta.

"No era un tema que esperara con ansias. Ningún chico quiere conocer a los padres de la chica."

Alice se burló y rodó sus ojos. "Los padres de Bella murieron en un accidente de coche cuando era pequeña. Ella era enviada rápidamente de un hogar de acogida a otro. La única familia que tiene son sus amigos y a veces no puede confiar en ellos."

Pensé que se estaba refiriendo a mí indirectamente pero cuando bajó la mirada supe que se refería a otro amigo de Bella. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntárselo, escuché a alguien sisear. Mirando a mi alrededor, noté a una chica, tal vez estaba en el instituto, inclinándose fuera de una puerta hacia el pasillo. Siseó otra vez y movió la mano levemente hacia mí.

"Bueno, vé," me siseó Alice, golpeándome en el brazo.

"Vale, vale," dije, Alice tenía un buen brazo.

Ande hasta la chica. La misma chica que estaba sentada en recepción mientras la enfermera nos decía que no podía darnos información sobre el estado de la paciente. Llevaba una blusa de botones blanca y pantalones negros. En la etiqueta de su camisa había una identificación del hospital con su nombre y una foto. De acuerdo a ello, su nombre era Ángel.

Miró alrededor y me empujó fuera de la sala de espera.

"No puedo decirte mucho sobre el estado de tu amiga," susurró, mirando alrededor todavía. "Ya sabes, por las reglas y eso."

"¿Entonces que puedes decirnos?" pregunté, cruzando mis brazos.

"Le han hecho dos tests," susurró, inclinándose más cerca. "Una radiografía para asegurarse de que no tiene roto el tobillo, el cual ellos creen que lo está, y una tomografía por los daños internos. Es todo lo que puedo decirte."

Asentí, mi mente aún giraba en torno a Bella. "Al menos sabemos más de lo que sabíamos cuando vinimos aquí."

Ella asintió.

"Tengo que volver a trauma," dijo. "Con suerte vuestra amiga se despertará y les dirá a las enfermeras que podéis entrar. Es la única forma en que os podemos dejar entrar y verla."

Asentí. "Gracias."

Ella solo sonrió y trotó pasillo abajo hasta un grupo de puertas dobles. Me di la vuelta y volví a la sala de espera.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" me susurró Alice mientras yo me sentaba.

Le repetí lo que me dijo.

"Oh, espero que papá llegue pronto," susurró Alice. "Él nos dirá más sobre su estado."

"Al menos sabemos algo," le susurré.

"Cierto," dijo, asintiendo. "Están pensando que tiene el tobillo roto y que tal vez tenga daño interno."

Asentí y sostuve a Alice en mis brazos cuando se volvió hacia mí.

- . - . - . - . -

El Dr. Carlisle Cullen llegó al Hospital Grace Lee como una hora después y fue derecho a recepción, sonriéndonos a Alice y a mí. Alice sonrió y se levantó.

"Hola, soy el Dr. Cullen," dijo nuestro padre, sonriendo directamente a la enfermera que nos había estado mirando malvadamente todo el tiempo que habíamos estado sentados.

Uno de los doctores que había estado andando detrás del mostrador, paró y miró a papá.

"¿El Dr. Cullen?" preguntó, pasando un gráfico de su mano a debajo de uno de sus brazos. "El Dr. Cullen que realizó -"

"El mismo," dijo nuestro padre, sonriendo.

Vimos como el doctor sujetó su mano sobre la cabeza de la enfermera.

"He escuchado sobre ti en la escuela de médicos," dijo el doctor, sacudiendo la mano de nuestro padre. "¡Eres como un dios!"

Nuestro padre solo se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy aquí porque se me ha asignado un paciente."

La enfermera estaba echando humo en el mostrador.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué paciente es?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," dijo papá sonriendo. "Es una amiga de mi familia y me gustaría ser su doctor. ¿Supongo que no hay ningún problema?"

La enfermera en el mostrador parecía infeliz y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el doctor dijo, "por supuesto que está bien. Estaremos felices de tener al Dr. Cullen aquí."

"Gracias."

"Diamond, abre la puerta para el Dr. Cullen."

"Claro," dijo el oficial de seguridad, sonriendo a nuestro padre y luego guiñando a Alice.

Alice brilló mientras nuestro padre se alejaba de recepción.

"Vamos vosotros dos; vamos a revisar a vuestra amiga."

Alice aclamó silenciosamente, levantando sus manos en el aire con una gran sonrisa, y siguió de cerca a nuestro padre y a mí. La enfermera nos miraba furiosa, llamas salían de ella. La chica que vi antes sonrió y vio como entrabamos en Urgencias y seguíamos la línea roja hasta la sección de Trauma.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella estaba tumbada tan silenciosamente, excepto por el beep del ECG, que dolía verla, vestida ahora con la ropa de hospital. Alice se inclinó en mi hombro y empezó a llorar ante la vista. La apreté mientras nuestro padre leía el gráfico que le había dado el doctor.

"Ya están las radiografías," dijo una de las enfermeras, sujetando la lámina negra transparente.

"Gracias," dijo el Dr. James, cogiendo las láminas.

Papá quitó la vista del gráfico y miró las láminas, que ahora estaban sujetas en la luz. Alice y yo levantamos la vista para ver lo que parecía la radiografía de una pierna.

"Justo como pensamos," le dijo el Dr. James a nuestro padre, asintiendo, "una fractura incrustada de los huesos tarsales y una fractura simple del peroné."

"En términos corrientes, por favor," dijo Alice, mirando a papá y al Dr. James.

"Una fractura incrustada es justo como suena," explicó papá, "dos o más huesos rotos forzados uno en el otro. Los huesos tarsales son los de tu tobillo. Una fractura simple es la rotura del hueso y no rompe la piel. El peroné es el hueso más pequeño de los dos huesos bajo tu rodilla, cariño, que no soporta ningún peso. Se encuentra en la parte exterior de la pierna, el hueso que forma el bulto en tu tobillo."

Alice bajó la vista a sus pies.

"Al menos no tiene fracturas en sus rodillas," dijo el Dr. James. "Los resultados de la tomografía llevarán unas horas."

Miré a Bella y pregunté, "¿ha estado inconsciente sobre dos horas?"

"Sí," dijo el Dr. James, "y estamos preocupados por eso. Esperamos que despierte en unas horas."

"Dr. James," dijo otra enfermera, "tenemos los resultados del grupo sanguíneo encontrado en los pantalones de la chica. Hay dos grupos sanguíneos diferentes."

Todo se congeló.

"La mayoría de la sangre encontrada es sangre de la paciente," dijo, dándole los papeles al Dr. James, "pero hemos encontrado un pequeño montón de O."

El Dr. James miró a la mujer y luego abajo a los papeles. Levantó la vista y le dijo, "encuentra al Dr. Devon Rogers, el obstetra. Tal vez haya abortado."

Mi corazón se congeló en mi pecho y Alice me apretó en un abrazo.

"Está bien, Edward, está bien," susurró Alice repetidamente mientras yo miraba a Bella."

¿Bella estaba... embarazada?

- . - . - . - . -

El Dr. Rogers no estaba seguro de si Bella había abortado o no porque solo habían encontrado un pequeño montón de sangre.

"Sus hormonas elevadas sugieren que está embarazada pero el montón de sangre en su ropa no sugiere que lo haya perdido," dijo, mirando el gráfico de Bella.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" soltó Alice. Se estaba cansando de no saber y quería saber como estaba Bella en el momento.

"Estoy diciendo que tal vez haya perdido uno de sus embriones," dijo el Dr. Rogers, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba.

"Okay, ahora estoy confundido," dije.

"Y él va a ser un gran biólogo," dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos.

"Parece que... la Srta. Swan ha estado embarazada de gemelos," dijo el Dr. Rogers.

"Lo que quiere decir es," dijo papá cuando vio la mirada confundida de Alice, "que tal vez Bella estaba embarazada de gemelos. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo de seguro porque debe de tener muy poco de embarazo, semanas al menos. El montón de sangre en su ropa sugiere que ha perdido uno de los embriones."

"Muchas mujeres abortan y no sabían que estaban embarazadas," dijo el Dr. Rogers, levantando otra vez sus gafas.

"¿Qué pasa con el otro embrión?" pregunté, agarrando la mano de Bella.

"Parece que no se ha implantado todavía o que se implantó más alto que el segundo embrión," dijo el Dr. Rogers. "Es un caso raro – extremadamente raro que Bella tal vez esté embarazada después de una caída como esa. Pero es más raro que Bella solo haya perdido uno y no los dos si ella estaba embarazada de gemelos."

"Creo que es de locos," murmuró Alice.

Asentí y miré de nuevo a Bella.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella recobró la conciencia sobre tres horas y 48 minutos después del accidente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y volvió su cabeza hacia su izquierda y luego a su derecha antes de verme. Ella tiró de mi mano, despertándome de mi siesta.

"Hey," susurré, levantándome y acercándome más a ella. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Dolorida," dijo, cerrando sus ojos un momento antes de abrirlos otra vez. "Edward, ¿he perdido al bebé?"

Mi garganta se cerró.

"Nosotros... nosotros no estamos seguros," susurré. "Piensan que originalmente había dos embriones, pero que tal vez hayas perdido uno."

Las lagrimas se reunieron en sus ojos.

"Él ha vuelto," dijo, el monitor de su corazón se elevó cuando entró en pánico.

"Sh, Bella, sh, está bien."

Ella apretó mi mano.

"No, Edward. Él ha vuelto. Jacob Black ha vuelto. Oh Dios mío, Edward, él ha vuelto."

Las lagrimas de Bella se derramaron. Y yo me pregunté: ¿Quién es Jacob Black?

* * *

Hola!

Aquí nuevo capitulo, ya conocemos el estado de Bella. No se si se ha entendido muy bien lo que le ha pasado con lo del embarazo, basicamente, estaba embarazada de gemelos, pero solo ha perdido uno, asi que todavia está embarazada; no tengo ni idea de si esto es posible, pero la autora original estudia medicina asi que supongo que podrá ser y si no es posible.... bueno, aqui todo es posible, jeje

Otra cosa que os queria decir es que en estos capitulos aparecen bastantes siglas de medicina. Yo estudio Derecho y no tengo ni idea de medicina, algunas siglas las conozco pero otras las he buscado en google y no se si estan bien, asi que si me he equivocado en algo, lo siento.

Bueno, la proxima actualizacion es el miercoles; pero, siguiendo con esto de los capitulos extras, yo creo que si llegamos a los 120 reviews, serían 17 los que me tendriais que dejar, o nos acercamos a ellos, actualizo antes.

Me despido hasta la proxima actualización, agradeciendoos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo quince – Horas de visita

Bella's POV

"Okay, tengo que decir que la residencia tiene competencia por la habitación más pesada," dijo Rosalie, entrando en la UCIT **(n/t. Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos de Trauma)** detrás de Emmett y Jasper.

Sonreí y vi como entraban. Eran las once en punto, una de las horas de visita, y Edward y Alice habían traído a los chicos.

"Hey, estás luciendo," dijo Emmett, apoyándose en sus brazos en la valla de la cama. "Estás luciendo una hermosa cicatriz."

Reí por su comentario.

"Al menos no duele tanto como lo hacía al principio," susurré e intenté sentarme más recta.

Me habían escayolado la parte inferior de la pierna y el tobillo ayer y eso atrapó la atención de Emmett.

"Tienes que tenerlo firmado, campeona," dijo, apuntando.

"Déjala tranquila, Emmett," dijo Rosalie, "y déjanos hablar a nosotros un poco. Solo tenemos una hora con ella."

"Puedes firmar mi pie antes de irte, Emmett," dije, sujetando la mano de Edward cuando finalmente entró en la habitación, Alice llevaba una bolsa.

"Jasper, la próxima vez," dijo Alice, dándole la bolsa a Jasper, "que dejes algo en el coche va a cogerlo. Esos tramos de escaleras al tercer piso son brutales."

"Lo tendré en mente," murmuró Jasper, mirando en la bolsa.

"Jasper te ha traído algo de comida," dijo Alice, sonriendo. "Dice que la comida del hospital no es muy buena."

"Sabe mejor que alguna que conozco," murmuró Rosalie, mirando a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo.

"No ha sido culpa mía que la tostada se quemara esta mañana," dijo Emmett, lanzando sus brazos a su lado en un gesto de 'demándame'.

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado últimamente en el campus?" pregunté, mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Alice sonrió malvadamente y se sentó al final de la cama, asegurándose de que no se había sentado en mi pie.

"Jessica y Lauren, quienes todavía lucen tus maravillosas marcas -" sonreí "- intentaron seducir a tu chico," dijo, mirando a Edward.

Sentí mi enfado crecer y el ECG sonó más rápido.

"Cálmate," dijo Alice, sacudiendo su mano. "No pasó nada."

"Mentira," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Bien," bufó Alice. "Edward les dijo que no y cuando se volvieron para seguirle, tropezaron con una superficie desnivelada y cayeron en un charco."

Sonreí e intenté imaginármelas en el charco. Era bastante divertido.

Edward's POV

Esperé fuera de la habitación de Bella mientras le daban tratamientos respiratorios, la puerta estaba cerrada. Alice llevó a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper de vuelta a la escuela y vendría a por mi en media hora.

"¿Cómo le va?"

Me volví y vi al mismo chico que pillé salir corriendo de la biblioteca ayer a mi lado.

"Está bien," dije, cruzando mis brazos bajo mi pecho. "Sólo le están dando tratamiento respiratorio."

"¿Ya saben por qué estaba sangrando?" dijo, mirándome.

Su pelo negro era largo, sujeto en la base de su cuello con una goma. Sus oscuros ojos marrones, casi negros, estaban mirando a Bella.

"Piensan que tal vez haya perdido a uno de sus mellizos," dije, mirando otra vez a Bella.

"¿Estaba embarazada?" dijo el chico, mirándome en shock.

"Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía," dije. "Y pensar que tal vez sea padre." Las palabras hicieron que mi garganta se cerrara.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar después. Pensé que Bella tendría que dejar la escuela para criar al niño pero uno de los consejeros académicos dijo que podrían reducir sus clases y que había una guardería en el campus. Lo iba a mirar en algún momento esta semana, después de mirar el papel que me dieron. O podría tener la ayuda de mi tía Theresa – la madre de Rosalie. Pero tenía que hablar con Bella primero. Teníamos que ver si íbamos a tener al bebé. Sentí enfado y dolor ante el pensamiento de Bella dando al bebé en adopción.

"¿Así que... tú eres su... novio?" dijo el chico, volviendo la vista hacia Bella.

"Más o menos," dije, asintiendo.

"Bueno, tengo que irme," dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Bueno, ha estado bien verte de nuevo. ¿Por qué no tomamos un café un día?"

El chico sonrió con algo en sus ojos que no pude nombrar. "Suena divertido." Se volvió y miró a Bella, su sonrisa aún en su cara.

Justo después el RT salió de la habitación y Bella miró hacia él. Sus ojos se ensancharon a mí y vi si ECG elevarse.

"Bella," dije, entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

Ella me agarró cuando estuve a su alcance, sus ojos no se movían.

"Bella, Bella, ¿qué va mal?"

"Él está ahí, Edward. ¡Ese era Jacob!"

Me volví y vi la sonrisa del chico, la misma mirada en sus ojos.

¡Ese es Jacob, Edward!"

Volví la vista a Bella y luego otra vez a la ventana para encontrar que el chico había desaparecido.

"Está bien, Bella," susurré, sacando el pelo de su cara mientras ella lloraba. "Está bien, Bella, no dejaré que pase nada."

* * *

Hola!

Como prometí, nuevo capitulo; nos hemos quedado en los 119, pero está bastante bien, jeje.

Bueno, me han dejado un review en el que me explican bastante bien lo que posiblemente ha pasado con el embarazo de Bella; aquí os tengo que pedir perdon porque traduje mal la palabra twin por gemelo en lugar de mellizo, lo cambiaré en cuanto pueda. El review es de Ericastelo, muchas gracias:

_lo que Bella tendria seria un embarazo de  
mellizos, es decir de embriones con placenta por separado y sacos embrionarios  
por separado. A diferencia de los gemelos identicos que comparten saco y  
placenta. En el caso de mellizos o fraternal twins son óvulos diferentes  
fecundados, por lo tento tienen adn como si fueran hermanos. Los gemelos es un  
solo óvulo que se divide al ser fecundado generando una sola informacion  
genética, es decir el adn es igual y por eso son identicos._

Espero que eso os ayude a entenderlo mejor.

Ahora me despido hasta mañana, agradeciendoos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo dieciséis – El pasado, el presente, el futuro

Bella's POV

_Sentí los labios de Edward bajar suavemente por mi cuello, haciéndome sonreír._

Rodé sobre mi espalda, moviendo mi cabeza. Algo no parecía ir bien.

"_Ya sabes," murmuró Edward contra mi gran barriga redonda, "me gusta esta barriga tuya."_

"_Te gusta hablarle a nuestro bebé, enfermo," murmuré sonriendo._

"_¿Has oído eso?" susurró Edward contra mi piel, "tu madre me ha llamado enfermo."_

_Sentí una pequeña patada y reí._

"_Ella está de acuerdo conmigo," dije._

Mi respiración se paró. ¡Algo no estaba bien!

_La cara de Edward se volvió lentamente y quedó frente a mí, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Me besó cariñosamente una vez, dos, antes de rodar fuera de mí._

"_Volveré pronto," susurró, guiñándome antes de salir de la habitación._

_Sonreí, cerré mis ojos y me estiré. Me relajé, abrí los ojos, grité. Ahí parado estaba Jacob, sonriéndome, con un cuchillo en su puño._

"_Hola... Bella," susurró Jacob antes de levantar el cuchillo y clavarlo en mi -_

Grité, sentándome rápidamente, sudor cayendo por mi cara. Miré a mi alrededor, tumbándome otra vez lentamente cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la residencia otra vez. He estado tres días aquí, después de que me dieran de alta del hospital, una semana después del accidente en la biblioteca.

Alice estaba durmiendo en la cama a mi lado, el IPod reproducía la lenta música clásica que conocía muy bien.

Rodé sobre mi lado, mirando la pared. Era la tercera noche seguida que había soñado con Jacob. La primera vez reviví el día en la biblioteca, solo que no había nadie ahí; solo caí, Jacob sobre mí mientras yo sangraba lentamente hasta la muerte. La segunda vez estaba siendo asfixiada; no podía respirar, no me podía mover y podía oír la voz de Jacob, _"soy tu amigo, Bella. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti"._ Y ahora este sueño, Jacob matándonos a mí y a mi bebé.

Rodé otra vez, mi pie me dolía, y encontré mi móvil. Abrí el teléfono y llamé al teléfono de Edward.

"¿Hola?" dijo la voz de Edward dormido por el teléfono, haciéndome sonreír.

"Necesito que vengas a buscarme," susurré.

"Bella son... las dos de la mañana."

"Yo... lo sé, pero quiero – necesito hablar contigo."

"Vale," lloriqueó Edward. Podía imaginarle rodando en su cama y sentándose, sus pies en el suelo. "Estaré por allí en... una vez que consiga vestirme... encontrar mis llaves... y abrir mis ojos."

Reí, dije "te veo en un rato" y me levanté.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward me recogió, me ayudó a entrar a su coche y puso las muletas en el asiento trasero. Me preguntó solo una vez porqué necesitaba hablar con él y la única respuesta que tuvo fue "te lo diré tan pronto como lleguemos a tu apartamento."

"Okay, ¿puedes decirme ahora que es todo esto?" me preguntó Edward mientras yo cojeaba dentro de su cocina.

Suspiré y me senté. Me senté ahí viendo las inmóviles peras mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bella," susurró, poniendo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

"Quiero hablarte sobre... algo de mi pasado," susurré.

Y él permaneció callado, escuchando la triste historia de mis padres odiándose el uno al otro, como sentí que su muerte fue mi culpa. Él apretó mi mano cuando le dije como fui enviada de una casa a otra hasta que cumplí 18.

"Cuando cumplí 18 me mudé al apartamento de mi mejor amigo Jacob," susurré, mirando fijamente a nuestras manos. "Me ofreció el lugar porque no tenía otro sitio donde ir."

- - - - -

_Miré alrededor del pequeño apartamento y sonreí a Jacob._

"_Jake, esto es genial," dije, echando mi única bolsa al suelo._

"_Sí, pensé que te gustaría," dijo, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta._

- - - - -

"Él estuvo bien los primeros meses que vivimos juntos, pero después de un tiempo las cosas no parecían estar bien," susurré, levantando la vista a Edward.

- - - - -

"_Jake," dije, hojeando el correo sin abrir y luego moviéndolo delante de él, "¿por qué no has pagado las facturas?"_

_Jacob, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se encogió de hombros y levantó una cerveza que le pidió al vecino de la puerta de al lado._

- - - - -

"Era como si no le importara si teníamos electricidad," susurré. "Era como si no le importara que tal vez nos echaran del apartamento. Después de eso, conseguí un trabajo y empecé a pagar las facturas. Y él no hizo nada. Y se puso peor cuando empecé a salir con otra gente," me ahogué, mi garganta se cerró ante uno de los recuerdos.

- - - - -

"_¡Jacob!" dije, alejándome de él mientras él me arrastraba fuera de mi cita. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_

"_¿A mí? ¿Qué pasa contigo?" me soltó mientras me metía a la fuerza en su coche. "Eres mi novia y me estás engañando."_

"_No soy tu novia, Jacob," le grité._

_Jacob tomó su sitio al volante y me miró furioso. "No discutas conmigo, Bella. Nosotros estamos juntos, ahora deja de comportarte como una zorra."_

- - - - -

"El colmo fue el día que recibí mi paquete de la Universidad Arcadia," susurré. "Lo había recibido hace un tiempo y no se lo conté a Jacob."

- - - - -

"_¡Puta!" dijo Jacob, golpeándome._

_Saboreé la sangre en la boca. Le miré furiosamente._

"_¿Cuándo me ibas a hablar de tu beca en la Universidad Arcadia?"_

"_¡No era asunto tuyo!" le grité y gemí cuando su puño se conectó con mi estomago. Caí en mis rodillas y me hice una bola en el suelo._

"_Es asunto mío, zorra," me siseó. "Tú me perteneces."_

"_¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!" medio grité, medio gemí y recibí una patada en el estomago._

"_Escúchame," dijo Jacob, levantándome por el pelo para mirarle. "Me perteneces tanto tiempo como yo quiera."_

_Luego mi cabeza golpeó contra el suelo._

- - - - -

"Una vecina me encontró cuando fue a llevarnos algo de nuestro correo. Es por lo que estoy tan asustada de él, Edward. Le denuncié," susurré, agarrando la mano de Edward más fuerte. "Le envié a la cárcel algunos meses. Él piensa que he arruinado su vida."

"Bella, él está loco," dijo Edward, mirándome a los ojos.

"Sé que lo está," admití.

"Déjame encargarme de esto, Bella," susurró Edward.

Mordí mi labio.

"Tiene sentido porqué no confiabas en mí," dijo Edward, sonriendo amargamente.

"Sí," susurré, sonrojándome.

Edward rió y dijo: "Por cierto, Bella, aquel día en la biblioteca, coqueteé. Pero solo para que la bibliotecaria me quitara las multas."

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Había olvidado totalmente aquel día.

"Confía en mí, Bella," susurró Edward, apretando fuertemente mi mano. "Nada te va a pasar a ti o a nuestro bebé."

Parpadeé y sentí las lagrimas llegar.

"No voy a casarme, Edward, si es lo que vas a pedirme. Después de lo que pasó con mis padres, no me voy a casar solo por el bebé."

"Por favor," dijo Edward, rodando sus ojos. "Quiero que nuestro hijo -"

"Hija," dije.

"No sabes si es una niña."

"No sabes si es un niño," contraataqué.

"No importa que es," dijo Edward, sonriendo satisfecho. "Si me caso contigo, no será por el bebé. Será por ti."

Sus palabras me dejaron perpleja. ¿De verdad ha querido decir eso? Una parte de mí esperaba que sí. Hablé otra vez cuando me vino la voz, diciendo otro de mis miedos.

"¿Cómo vamos a criar a un niño, Edward? ¿Has pensado en eso?" pregunté. "Todavía nos quedan cuatro años para terminar."

"He pensado en ello," dijo Edward, bajando la vista a nuestras manos. "He hablado con los consejeros académicos y ellos tenían en miente reducir una clase o dos. Incluso me dieron información de una guardería en el campus. Y si todo falla, mi tía – la madre de Rosalie – está dispuesta a ayudar."

"¿Quién dice que quiero al bebé?" pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Vi dolor cruzar sus ojos. ¿De verdad se lo ha creído?

"Quiero a este bebé, Bella. Le adoptaré si tú no lo quieres."

Nos sentamos en silencio un momento. Una parte de mi mente giraba en torno a sus palabras.

"Tenemos nueve meses, Bella," susurró Edward. "No tenemos que pensarlo todo esta noche."

"No... no tenemos," suspiré.

Edward se inclinó y me besó gentilmente. "Estoy contento de que lo hayas contado todo, Bella. Significa mucho."

Edward's POV

Llevé a Bella a su residencia dos horas después. Tenía en mi mente lo que Bella me dijo y lo que iba a pasar. Pero sabía una cosa, si Jacob Black se acerca a Bella tendré su cabeza... en una bandeja. De plata, por supuesto.

* * *

Hola!

Como os dije ayer, aquí está el nuevo capitulo.

Edward ya se ha enterado de todo, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué va a hacer? Vermos más en el proximo capitulo.

La proxima actualizacion será el domingo y tambien será la ultima hasta el 16 de septiembre, pero ya sabeis que puedo dejaros algun capitulo extra, con... no sé... ¿14 reviews? Ok, si llegamos a los 148 actualizo, en cuanto los tenga.

Ahora ya me despido, agradeciendoos todos los reviews (que no he podido contestar porque ayer me acosté a las cinco de la mañana y no me ha dado tiempo), alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo diecisiete – Nuestra pequeña conversación

Edward's POV

Di golpecitos con mi boli en el escritorio mientras el profesor de Historia nos hablaba de los tempranos – y quiero decir los tempranos años – de los Estados Unidos. Bella estaba en su clase de álgebra, que terminaría 10 minutos después de la mía.

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza. Sentí furia contra Jacob y dolor por Bella. Pero me alegraba de que me lo hubiera contado.

Finalmente, el profesor nos despidió y yo dejé la habitación. Ande lentamente hacia la cafetería, en una necesidad desesperada de cafeína. Estaba lloviznando y algunos estudiantes corrieron para evitar la lluvia, mientras el resto se dirigía a clase.

La pequeña campana sonó cuando abrí la puerta de la cafetería y noté a algunas personas de la historia. El dependiente tenía una mirada sombría cuando le pedí mi café negro. Pagué, dándole al chico un dólar extra de propina, y fui a una de las mesas en la ventana.

Tomando un trago, suspiré y bajé mi taza a la mesa.

La lluvia golpeaba contra el cristal, provocando un suave sonido relajante.

"Es divertido verte aquí," dijo una voz profunda mientras una sombra caía en la mesa.

Lentamente levanté la vista, notando los pantalones viejos, hasta que estuve frente a frente con el bastardo que arruinó la vida de Bella.

"Jacob," murmuré, la furia salía de mi voz.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

"Veo que Bella te ha hablado sobre mí," dijo, su sonrisa encajaba con su maldad.

"Por supuesto, lo ha hecho," dije, inclinándome atrás de manera que estaba sentado con los hombros caídos en mi sitio, un brazo lanzado por uno de los hombros de la silla. "Ella estaba muerta de miedo por ti aquella noche en el hospital."

Su sonrisa vaciló pero la mantuvo mientras levantaba una ceja y decía, "¿por qué tendría que estar asustada de mí?"

Estreché mis ojos y llevé mi café a mis labios, dándome tiempo para pensar.

"Aparentemente, abusaste de ella cuando vivíais juntos," dije, poniendo mi taza en la mesa para no derramarlo.

"Ella le dijo lo mismo a la policía," dijo, su sonrisa cayó por primera vez pero no me sentí bien viéndola desaparecer, porque sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y odio.

Levanté una ceja. Él se inclinó hacia delante y siseó, "¿por qué habría abusado de esa perra? ¿Has pensado que tal vez ella se lo merecía?"

Estreché mis ojos y me incliné hacia delante también.

"Bella es una chica dulce," le siseé.

Jacob sonrió otra vez. "Bueno, está claro que estás cegado de amor por esa puta."

Me levanté, agarrándole por su camisa. La mesa dio un golpe, pero permaneció levantada mientras agarraba su camisa.

"No vuelvas a llamar así a Bella," siseé.

"¿O si no, qué?" me siseó.

Le solté y le empujé en su asiento. Él cayó y me miró en shock.

"Dañas a Bella – o le llamas de otra manera que no sea por su nombre – y me aseguraré personalmente de que seas descuartizado miembro por miembro," le siseé.

Recogí mi mochila de la silla a mi lado y salí rápidamente de la cafetería, mi rabia podría haber convertido la llovizna en una tormenta.

Jacob's POV

Estaba levemente herido porque ese bastardo me levantó por la camisa y me lanzó de nuevo a mi asiento. Le miré furiosamente mientras abandonaba la cafetería. Me levanté de la silla de metal y lentamente le seguí.

Él tenía a mi Bella y tenía el valor de pensar que yo podría hacerle daño a propósito. Bella merecía lo que recibía, la mayoría de las veces. Ella era mía y todavía se atrevía a ver y posiblemente acostarse con otros. Ella se lo merecía, me recordé a mí mismo. Ella se lo merecía.

Vi al bastardo ir hasta Bella y besarla en sus suaves labios que solo podían ser besados por los míos. Y Bella le sonrió. Ella solo podría sonreírme a mí. Quería matarlos a los dos, pero decidí no hacerlo... al menos... no aún.

Me di la vuelta y me apresuré a la residencia que Bella tenía asignada. La puerta no tenía cerrojo cuando intenté abrirla. Escuché la ducha y a una chica mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Había fotos de una pequeña duende y el chico con el que había visto a Bella. ¿Engañaba a Bella? Sacudí la cabeza y vi fotos de una familia. Eran gemelos, noté sonriendo por la foto de dos pequeños bebés juntos.

El lado de Bella de la habitación estaba decorado en azul pálido, todo desgastado y viejo. Y luego la única foto era una de Bella y ese chico, Edward, juntos. Cada uno con una copa mientras hablaba con el otro. Bella estaba hermosa en la camisa azul y la falda. Ella le estaba sonriendo mientras, al parecer, él le explicaba algo.

Quité la foto del escritorio y miré alrededor, sintiendo mi rabia hacerse profunda en mí. Tenía que hacer algo. Y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Alice's POV

Me merecía la ducha, el agua caliente cayendo por mi piel y el glorioso vapor. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en el baño, pero sabía que llevaba, al menos, media hora. Me sequé con la toalla y envolví mi pelo con ella mientras me ponía una camiseta negra y pantalones.

Salí del baño, con los ojos cerrados. Me volví de frente a la habitación y abrí mis ojos para dejar salir un grito.

La habitación estaba hecha trizas. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un mini-tornado, levantando todo lo que nos pertenecía a mí y a Bella y lanzándolo todo por todas partes. Me percaté de una foto perfectamente levantada en medio del suelo, el cristal roto y rotulador negro sobre él. Cuando miré más de cerca, mi mano sobre mi boca mientras lloraba, pude leer la palabra 'Cabrones' en letras negras en la foto de Edward y Bella.

* * *

Hola!

Hoy estoy muy contenta. No sabeis el gusto que da - bueno, las que tambien traduzcais o tengais vuestras propias historias si lo sabeis - ver que os gusta tanto el trabajo que hacemos. Os pedí 14 reviews y los tuve en menos de 24 horas, jeje; muchisimas gracias, de verdad.

Bueno, volviendo al capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, lo que viene está mejor aún, :)

La proxima actualización será el sabado, porque no puedo comprometerme a actualizar mañana si os pido un numero de reviews; así que tendremos actualización el sabado y el domingo, espero que así aguanteis mejor la espera durante mis examenes.

Así que me despido hasta el sabado agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo dieciocho – Acuerdos

Edward's POV

Alice estaba histérica. Nunca la había visto así antes, hiperventilando tanto que el ATS (ayudante técnico sanitario) tuvo que ponerle oxigeno. Jasper la estaba sujetando contra él, su camisa estaba mojada por las lagrimas. Bella estaba pálida mientras se sentaba en el suelo del pasillo, inclinándose contra la pared. Emmett le hablaba a Rosalie, que estaba preocupada por ver a Alice de esa manera y ver su vieja habitación hecha un desastre.

Y era un desastre. Papeles cortados y tirados por la habitación, la ropa estaba hecha jirones, descoloridas o las dos cosas, las camas estaban desgarradas y las cosas llenas de salpicaduras. Los espejos de la habitación estaban rotos y todo lo del botiquín estaba vertido en el lavabo. Lo que parecía pintura roja estaba lanzada contra las paredes **(a/n. Jacob sacó la pintura de uno de los armarios)** y las fotos de Alice estaban por todo el suelo que la policía estaba pisando.

Y lo que me enfadó fue que la foto de Bella y yo estaba rota, 'Cabrones' pintado en el cristal, y levantada en medio de la habitación. Uno de los policías vino hacia Bella pero no se acercó lo suficiente porque yo permanecía en el camino. Claramente, el oficial entendió lo que estaba sintiendo y no me pidió que me moviera.

"Srta. Swan, ¿hay algún sitio dónde usted y su compañera puedan quedarse?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

"Pueden quedarse conmigo," dije. "Soy el hermano de Alice. Tengo una habitación de invitados y una cama que puede retirarse. Las dos pueden quedarse ahí."

El oficial asintió.

"¿Puedo hacer algunas preguntas?" dijo el oficial, sacando su cuaderno y bolígrafo

Miré alrededor y asentí. Los otros y yo no pensamos que fuera un problema.

"Parece que no falta nada pero no descartamos el robo. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe quien ha podido hacer esto?"

Una persona vino a mi cabeza y, claramente, también a la de Bella.

"Jacob Black," dijo Bella, mirando al suelo.

El oficial levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"Es un viejo amigo de Bella, estuvo en la cárcel y ha vuelto hace un tiempo, y nos ha estado molestando a Bella y a mí," dije.

El oficial asintió.

Alice decidió quedarse con Jasper; ella tenía algunas cosas allí, no como Bella que no tenía nada además de la ropa a su espalda. Algo positivo de lo sucedido, Alice iba a llevar a Bella de compras. Bella no estaba muy asustada por ello.

"Edward," susurró Bella desde la otra habitación.

Le había dado una vieja camiseta y unos shorts para llevar por la noche. Ella parecía muy pequeña en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Me senté a su lado y froté su espalda.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa si me encuentra y me hace daño otra vez?" susurró, levantando la vista a mí.

"Sh," dije, mientras continuaba frotando su espalda. "Nada te va a pasar... lo prometo."

Sonrió y se estiró por un beso. La besé una vez, dos, antes de alejarme y decirle que durmiera. Ella lo hizo, profundamente.

Bella's POV

Han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y aún no podía volver a la residencia, tampoco era que quisiera. En su lugar decidí quedarme aquí en la casa de Edward. Era acogedora y me gustaba levantarme y ver a un sexy chico haciendo tostadas francesas por la mañana... y que me apartaba el pelo cuando me ponía enferma por la mañana por el olor.

Edward había cambiado y amaba ver su lado amable y solidario. Hicimos el amor otra vez una semana después del accidente. Tuvimos una hermosa cena juntos, vimos películas, abrazados, lo que llevó al dulce y tierno amor que hizo conmigo. Le amaba, lo sabía desde mi corazón...

Yo solo rezaba porque... nada fuera a arruinar... esto.

Jacob's POV

La policía me estaba buscando, lo supe la noche de después de destrozar la habitación. Corté mi pelo largo, me perforé una oreja, e incluso hice una pequeña cicatriz en mi mejilla, esperando que la gente no me reconociera como el chico buscado.

Pero después de dos semanas, me estaba inquietando. Quería a Bella. Y la quería ahora. Vi desde una distancia prudente el comportamiento del bastardo y Bella y esos a su alrededor. Sabía que de seis a nueve los miércoles, Bella estaba sola...

Era el momento perfecto para ver a mi Bella...

* * *

Hola!

Aqui esta el capitulo nuevo. Bella viviendo con Edward y Jacob por ahi suelto y vigilandolos, ¿que pasara? Mañana es la proxima actualizacion, así que ahí lo veremos.

Ahora una cosa más, me han sugerido en un review hacer un team, el Team odiamos al cabron de Jacob. La primera integrante es quien me lo ha sugerido, Ljoo; creo que ahora mismo todas odiamos a Jacob, asi que ahi lo teneis por si quereis uniros.

Y ahora si, me despido hasta mañana agradeciendoos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo diecinueve – Secuestro

Bella's POV

Las nauseas mañaneras son un asco. Estaba dentro de mi primer trimestre cuando empezaron las nauseas. Edward era muy atento, asegurándose de comer fuera de la casa para que el olor de la comida no me afectara.

"Hey," dijo Edward, echando mi pelo atrás mientras me sentaba lentamente en la mesa de la cocina. Puso un plato de galletas saladas con una lata caliente de club soda. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada," dije, descansando mi cabeza en mis brazos.

"No iré a clase esta noche si quieres," dijo Edward, continuando con la tarea de quitar el pelo de mi cara. "Podemos abrazarnos en el sofá y ver una película"

Sonreí y moví mi cabeza para mirarle.

"Estaré bien, Edward," dije. "Además, Alice quiere llevarme de compras esta noche después de nuestra clase de las tres, así que probablemente estaré allí hasta después de que tu clase termine."

Edward rió y sacudió su cabeza. Miré y sonreí. Él había cambiado desde la primera vez que le vi. Tenía aire de arrogancia y orgullo, ahora... todavía lo veía, pero era leve y normalmente se mostraba cuando hablábamos sobre familia. No habíamos hecho planes oficiales de futuro, pero íbamos a quedarnos con el bebé. La madre de Rosalie estaba feliz de quedarse con nuestro bebé cuando estuviéramos ocupados, incluso la madre de Edward, a quien aún no había conocido, estaba más que feliz de quedarse con su nieto, según Edward y Alice.

"Supongo que Alice quiere comprar más ropa de bebé," dijo Edward, sonriendo satisfecho.

Gemí. Alice estaba comprando compulsivamente para el bebé; compra cosas a diestra y siniestra y ni siquiera sabíamos el sexo del bebé.

Edward besó mi frente. "Bueno, no te canses mucho."

"Después de las compras, ¿podemos ver una película?" pregunté, levantando la vista a él.

"Claro," dijo Edward.

- . - . - . - . -

Gemí mientras metía la última bolsa en el apartamento de Edward. Por la forma en que compraba cosas, Alice no me iba a hacer un baby shower. Finalmente suspiré y me senté. Oh, Edward me iba a dar un masaje en los pies durante la película.

Era miércoles y él tenía clases entre las seis y las nueve y era el único momento que no me gustaba estar sola. Tenía la puerta con cerrojo, lo que me ofrecía alguna protección. No encendí la alarma, sabiendo que Edward estaría en casa en 20 minutos.

Casa, pensé con una sonrisa. Empezaba a ver el apartamento de Edward como mi casa. Claro, todas mis cosas estaban aquí, pero porque todavía no podía volver a mi habitación y el resto de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. Pero estaba empezando a pensar en no volver a la residencia y quedarme aquí. Me gustaba estar aquí con Edward.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Estaba feliz incluso con la amenaza de -

De repente algo pesado se rompió frente a mí. Grité, abriendo los ojos para encontrar que la _cosa_ estaba detrás de mí. Agarré la mano que estaba a mi alrededor pero mi fuerza me abandonó mientras la oscuridad caía lentamente sobre mí.

Edward's POV

Llegué al apartamento con una sonrisa. Este era el momento que me gustaba, pasar tiempo con Bella. Paré el motor, cogí mi libro de astrología y mi mochila y salí del coche. Vi que la luz estaba encendida en el apartamento. Bella debe estar en casa.

La puerta principal no tenía cerrojo. Perplejo, entré en la casa cuidadosamente. La sala de estar y la cocina tenían la luz encendida. Noté las bolsas en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

"Bella," llamé.

No hubo respuesta. Comprobé la habitación y el baño. Nada. Su monedero estaba en la mesa de café en la sala de estar, su móvil estaba con ella, creo.

Llamé al móvil de Bella y me envió al buzón de voz. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Llamé a Alice. Contestó al segundo timbre.

"Alice, ¿dónde está Bella?" pregunté tan pronto como contestó, sin esperar un 'hola'.

"Hola a ti también, hermano," dijo Alice. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'dónde está Bella'? Ella está en tu casa."

"Alice, no te estaría preguntando si ella estuviera aquí," dije.

"¿Bella no está ahí?" preguntó Alice, empezando a entrar en pánico.

"No, no está. Su bolso está aquí pero su móvil no y tampoco sus zapatos," dije.

"Tal vez ha ido a correr," dijo Alice.

"La puerta no tenía cerrojo, Alice."

"Oh."

"Llama a Rosalie y preguntale si ha visto a Bella, yo llamaré otra vez a su móvil."

"Adiós."

"Adiós," dije antes de colgar e intentar llamar a Bella otra vez.

Sonó y sonó y luego, finalmente, Bella contestó.

"Bella, Bella, soy Edward, ¿dónde estás?"

Escuché una risa profunda de hombre y supe al momento que no era Bella quien había contestado.

"Es tan dulce ver que estás preocupado, que me pone enfermo."

"¿Qué le has hecho a Bella, hijo de perra?" grité, mi mano convirtiéndose en un puño.

"No le he hecho nada, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, considerando que está embarazada."

"¿Dónde está?"

"Está conmigo... ¿o debería decir... debajo de mí?"

"Más te vale no tocarla, gilipollas."

"Confía en mí, no voy a dañar a mi Bella."

"Deja que se vaya."

"Tisk, tisk, Edward, Edward, no puedo hacer eso. La próxima vez te llamaré yo, Eddie. Y tal vez en ese momento, Bella estará levantada para hablar contigo."

Sentí mi corazón encogerse mientras Jacob reía.

"Oirás algo de mí pronto."

Luego colgó, la línea murió.

Ese hijo de perra tenía a Bella, ¡oh Dios, Bella!

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, bueno, bueno, el perrito ha secuestrado a Bella, pero antes de nada... ¿no os parece tierno Edward? Cuidando tanto a Bella, yo quiero uno, jeje. Y volviendo al final, ¿que creeis que pasara ahora con Jacob? ¿Le hara algo a Bella o al bebé? Todo eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo.

Antes de despedirme os dejo el estado del team que empezó en el capitulo anterior:

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn

Ahora si me despido agradeciendoos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Y os recuerdo que la proxima actualización no será hasta el 16 de septiembre.

Besos


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veinte – Despertando

Bella's POV

Gemí. Mi cabeza palpitaba y me sentí enferma del estómago. La bilis me subió a la garganta mientras lentamente abría mis ojos.

No estaba segura de donde estaba... pero no era el apartamento de Edward. Estaba semi-oscuro, la única luz venía de las tenues luces titilantes del techo y algunas luces que entraban por las ventanas sucias. Me senté lentamente. Estaba en el suelo, debajo de mí había una manta roja que parecía familiar, y miré a mi alrededor.

Había una pequeña habitación a un lado donde escuché a alguien hablar. Había un sofá en la misma habitación que estaba y una puerta a mi izquierda. El lugar parecía... familiar. ¿Por qué? Continué mirando alrededor y noté que cerca del sofá, levemente escondido porque el sofá lo estaba cubriendo, había una oscura mancha que parecía ser sangre y mi estómago se revolvió.

Ahora sabía donde estaba. Estaba en el viejo apartamento de Jacob. Y sabía quien estaba en la cocina – la pequeña habitación a un lado era la cocina – era Jacob. Su voz ahora más profunda de lo que recordaba estaba murmurando en voz baja y rápido, así que no pude entenderle, por lo que me levanté.

Escuché, mientras cerraba mis ojos y me inclinaba contra la pared, pasos, especialmente cuando el pie pisó una baldosa que crujía justo cuando entrabas o salías de la cocina.

"Veo que estás despierta."

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Jacob de pie frente a mí. Era un Jacob diferente, con el pelo corto en lugar de largo y un pendiente en una oreja, pero aún era Jacob con su estúpida sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Qué quieres, Jacob?" pregunté, la bilis todavía estaba en mi garganta y quería agua desesperadamente.

"Te quiero a ti, Bella, por supuesto," dijo Jacob, ofreciéndome una sonrisa. "Siempre te he querido. He querido -" dio un paso hacia mí "- lo que siempre ha sido mío. Tú."

Me tragué mi respuesta de 'nunca he sido tuya' y en su lugar vi como andaba hasta estar a dos pies de mi cara, mis piernas entre las suyas.

"Sabes que me has hecho enfadar mucho, Bella, ¿sabes por qué?"

Permanecí en silencio.

"Oh, tengo muchas razones para estar enfadado contigo, Bella. Me metiste en la cárcel, mintiendo a la policía." ¡NO LO HICE, IDIOTA! "Yendo a la escuela que yo sabía que podía corromper tu mente más de lo que estaba. Oh, esas cosas, puedo perdonarlas. La única cosa que no puedo... es que te hayas acostado con ese novio tuyo - ¿cómo se llama? ¿Edward? - y ahora mismo mientras hablo, hay un bastardo dentro de ti... y quieres tenerlo."

Sentí el pánico crecer dentro de mí. Jacob se inclinó y yo me estremecí cuando me agarró fuertemente de los brazos. Él me levantó, posicionándome a pulgadas de él, forzando mi cara a mirar más arriba que cuando estaba en el suelo. Pude ver la furia y el odio en sus ojos.

"Podría matar fácilmente al bebé ahora mismo, Bella," susurró, sus ojos mirando a los míos. "Podría golpearte fácilmente en el estómago o hacerte caer por las escaleras. Quiero decir, ya has perdido a uno de tus mocosos, ¿no? Por lo que tu _novio_ me dijo, perdiste un bebé ese día."

Sentí las lagrimas llegar a mis ojos. Perdí un bebé ese día, milagrosamente el otro bebé vivía sin estar seguros de los problemas que él o ella tal vez tenga.

"Ya sabes, Bella, incluso con todo lo que has hecho para arruinarme la vida, para hacerme odiarte... todavía te amo."

Apenas había ensanchado mis ojos cuando los labios de Jacob chocaron contra los míos. No me moví mientras él me besaba, con furia. El beso no era nada como los de Edward. Oh Dios, Edward. Las lagrimas se reunieron otra vez ante el pensamiento de Edward, que había cambiado desde la primera vez que le vi.

Y cuando las manos de Jacob dejaron mis brazos para acercarme más a él mientras continuaba besándome, sentí... odio... hacia Jacob. Empujé su pecho. ¡No quería ser besada! Odiaba a Jacob, LE ODIABA. Él no parecía entender el hecho de que no le amaba igual que él a mí. Cuando yo decía 'te quiero, Jacob' el pensaba que era amor-amor, no amor-fraternal.

Todavía no me había soltado. Así que finalmente... hice lo que tenía que hacer. Le di una patada. Le di una patada muy fuerte. Y lo hice justo en la entrepierna. Él me soltó, doblándose, y cayó al suelo agarrándose la zona de dolor.

Corrí a la cocina y encontré mi móvil. Echando el cerrojo de la puerta de la cocina, encerrándome en el único sitio seguro que conocía, cogí mi teléfono y llamé primero a Edward... y luego al 911.

Edward's POV

Recorrí mi maldito apartamento. La policía estaba allí, todos estaban allí. Alice era sostenida por Jasper mientras ella lloraba. Incluso la dura de Rosalie tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Han pasado doce horas desde que Bella fue secuestrada. Han pasado ocho horas desde que llamé a la policía. Han pasado -

¡RING! ¡RING!

Salté por el sonido del teléfono. El oficial de policía que había estado en la residencia la otra noche me hizo señas para que descolgara mientras el otro oficial escuchaba, ya que habían pinchado el teléfono. Cuando ella asintió, contesté.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Edward!"

"¿Bella?" grité, no creyendo que estuviera escuchando su voz. "Bella, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien el bebé?"

"Estoy bien, Edward, y el bebé también. Solo estoy asustada, Edward. Estoy en el viejo apartamento de Jacob, en el que vivimos juntos. Corre Edward, no sé cuanto puedo mantener a Jacob fuera de la cocina."

Miré al oficial de policía. Vocalizó 'sabemos donde es'. Asentí.

"Bella, ¿cómo te has encerrado -?" pregunté mientras todos se apresuraban afuera para seguir a los policías cuando ellos corrieron a donde estaba Bella.

"Le di una patada en la entrepierna."

Me solté a reír. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, quienes no se habían ido todavía, me oyeron y me miraron.

"Le has dado una patada, ¿dónde?"

"En la entrepierna, Edward. Alguien me dijo una vez que si quieres hacer daño a un chico, hay que golpearle donde más le duele: en la entrepierna y en la billetera."

Reí otra vez. Esa era mi Bella... mi Bella a la que íbamos a salvar. Jódete, Jacob.

* * *

Hola!!

¿Me habeis hechado de menos? Yo a vosotros si, jeje. Ya se que dije que hasta el día 16 no iba a poder actualizar, pero ya he terminado de estudiar para el examen del dia 15 y como es el unico que me queda, he decidido tomarme un descanso para hacerlo.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, Jacob está acabado pero aún no se acaba el drama, lo unico que os voy a decir es que en el proximo capitulo aparece un nuevo personaje.

Os dejo aquí como va el team:

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward

La proxima actualización será el domingo. Ahora vuelve el ritmo normal de actualizaciones de dos días a la semana: miercoles y domingo.

Me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Siento no haber podido contestar vuestros reviews, pero ya sabeis que he estado muy liada.

Hasta el domingo.

Besos


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veintiuno – Salvada y... Tiffany

Edward's POV

La policía se apresuró al lado opuesto dela ciudad, en una zona marginal. Vi a algunas prostitutas vestidas escandalosamente fumando en las esquinas y a algunos drogadictos escondidos mientras la policía corría calle abajo. Nosotros, quiero decir los chicos y yo, fuimos con la policía con dos ambulancias tras nosotros.

"Quedaros aquí," nos dijo el oficial de policía mientras irrumpían en la casa.

"Relájate, Edward," dijo Alice. "Sabemos que ella está bien."

No podía relajarme... no hasta que viera a Bella... no hasta que viera a ese bastardo encerrado. Quería matarle, pero sabía que no podía. La sangre me hirvió cuando los vi sacando de la casa a ese bastardo de Jacob Black, que parecía como si tuviera un dolor profundo, arqueado. Sonreí interiormente ante el pensamiento de Bella dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

"¡Edward!"

Me volví y vi como Bella era dirigida lentamente fuera de la casa. Mi corazón se paró al verla. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y había algunos cortes en su piel. Había un moratón formándose en su mejilla, probablemente de cuando ese bastardo la drogó y la sacó de mi apartamento. Pero aún había una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras venía lentamente hacia mí, con la ayuda de la policía.

"Bella," susurré y la envolví en un abrazo.

"Señor, deberíamos llevarla al hospital para revisarla," dijo uno de los paramédicos, viniendo hacia Bella con una camilla.

"Estoy bien," declaró Bella. "Edward, diles que estoy bien."

Miré a los paramédicos y luego otra vez a Bella.

"Al menos déjalos revisarte Bella... a ti y al bebé."

Dije las palabras correctas. Tan pronto como dije 'bebé', los ojos de Bella se ensancharon, su mano fue a su barriga y fue con los paramédicos. Yo fui con ella, sabiendo que le asustaban los hospitales.

"Por cierto," le susurré a Bella mientras nos acercábamos al hospital. "Espero que le hayas golpeado muy, muy fuerte."

Bella sonrió.

"Ya lo sabes," dijo.

- . - . - . - . -

Decidieron que Bella se quedaría por la noche. Por supuesto, ella no se iba a quedar si yo no estaba allí, así que me dejaron quedarme.

"No sé porqué no puedo ir a casa," dijo Bella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Estoy bien. El bebé está bien."

"Solo quieren asegurarse," susurré, besándola suavemente en la frente.

"Hmm, supongo," dijo Bella.

"Sr. Cullen," dijo la enfermera, entrando a la habitación, "hay una persona que le está esperando."

Miré a la enfermera y luego otra vez a Bella.

"Probablemente será alguien de la universidad, les he llamado para decirles que mañana no estaríamos en clase."

Bella asintió y me dejó ir lentamente. Seguí a la enfermera fuera de la sección y dentro de... ¿la zona infantil? Miré a la enfermera, quien solo me mostró una cara lisa y luego apuntó frente a nosotros.

Ahí, parada frente a la ventana que miraba a la zona infantil, había una mujer que parecía familiar... luego ello me golpeó.

"¿Tiffany?"

La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

"Edward," dijo con su acento británico.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tiffany?" dije, cruzando los brazos. "Rompí contigo hace unos meses antes de mudarme aquí."

Tiffany sonrió tristemente y luego se volvió para mirar otra vez a la zona infantil.

"Lo sé, Edward, pero ahora no estoy aquí por mí."

"¿Qué?" dije, mirándola.

"Edward... yo... nosotros... nosotros tenemos un bebé."

Sentí el aire abandonarme cuando procesé sus palabras. Solo me acosté con ella una vez. Fue justo antes de dejar Inglaterra para venir aquí a la Universidad, como nueve... hace como nueve meses.

"Usé un condón Tiff, no empieces a mentir otra vez," dije, sintiendo mi enfado.

"Edward, no estoy mintiendo sobre esto," dijo Tiffany, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Me engañaste una vez con ese estúpido George -"

"Gregory," dijo.

"Lo que sea," solté. "Me engañaste con él. Tengo todo el derecho de no creerte."

"Ahí," apuntó. "Ahí está tu hijo. ¡Dime que ese bebé no se parece a ti!"

Me volví y miré a donde ella apuntaba. Efectivamente, ahí había un pequeño niño. Sentí mi corazón ser arrancado cuando miré al bebé, envuelto en una manta azul. La etiqueta del nombre al final de la cesta decía 'Frances Edward Johnson'.

"Tiene tu nariz... tus orejas... apuesto que incluso tiene tus ojos, Edward," dijo Tiffany.

De repente volví al presente.

"No, Tiffany, no es mío," declaré. "Puedo probar que no lo es."

"Bien, yo puedo probar que lo es."

"Bien," solté. "Me haré la prueba del ADN."

Me di la vuelta y dejé a Tiffany ahí. Oh Dios, ¿que pasa si ese bebé es mío?, pensé, parando justo fuera de la habitación de Bella, mirando dentro de ella. Bella estaba sonriendo a la pantalla del ecógrafo mientras el técnico movía la sonda por su barriga. Bella levantó la vista de la pantalla y vio mis ojos. Sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa. Si el bebé era mío... ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Bella?

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo capitulo, nuevo personaje. Ya veremos que pasa, pero prefiero ver que pensais vosotros, ¿creeis que Edward es el padre? ¿como reaccionara Bella cuando se entere de todo? ¿que pasará con Tiffany y el bebé mientras que salen los resultados de la prueba de ADN? La respuesta a esas preguntas la veremos en los proximos capitulos.

Antes de irme os dejo el estado del team.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah

La proxima actualización será el miercoles. Por lo que tenemos que esperar ahora es por el trailer que se estrena hoy, aunque prefiero ver la pelicula ya, jeje.

Ahora me despido, deseandole feliz cumpleaños a Bella y a mi padre que casualmente es el mismo día, jeje. Y agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veintidós – Verdad y... ¿haciendo de canguro?

Bella's POV

"¿Ella dice qué?" le pregunté a Edward.

Edward estaba sentado en la única silla de la habitación, su cabeza entre sus manos. Me sentí... mal por él... y también un poco enfadada con él. Por supuesto, por el hecho de que Tiffany estaba esperando fuera de mi habitación del hospital, con una mirada triste en su estúpida pequeña cara. ¡Estúpida perra!

"¡Ella dice que el bebé es mío!" dijo Edward, levantándose de repente y andando hacia la ventana para mirar afuera. "Maldita sea, Bella. No es mi bebé."

Miré a Edward. Sus manos estaban hechas puños y pude ver que respiraba con dificultad.

"Si que me acosté con ella, Bella. Hace unos nueve meses, justo antes de que me viniera a los Estados. Sabes que viví en Inglaterra dos años." Asentí. Sabía que Edward y Alice habían vivido en Inglaterra dos años antes de mudarse a los Estados el verano pasado para la escuela. "Yo... yo salí con Tiffany un año, Bella. Pensé que yo... pensé que yo la amaba."

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

"Por supuesto, no como te amo a ti," dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Pero pensé que la amaba... y ella... ella me engañó con un tipo llamado Gregory." Edward golpeó el vidrio de la ventana y maldijo. "Me engañó durante cuatro meses, Bella. Mientras yo le hacía el amor, ella se acostaba con otros a mis espaldas al mismo tiempo. La pillé, Bella. La pillé en mi cama, ella encima gimiendo, diciéndole que más fuerte y que le encantaba. Me fui al día siguiente, le dije que sabía que me engañaba y que habíamos terminado."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros antes de que Edward dijera, "Bella, si ese bebé es mío... lo siento. Yo... yo de verdad te amo, Bella."

Sentí las lagrimas reunirse cuando Edward vino y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"No quería que esto pasara, Bella. Después de que ella me engañara, cambié. No quería a nadie, no hasta que te conocí. Tú me has cambiado, Bella."

Le devolví el abrazo sin importarme que la malvada perra afuera lo viera. Necesitaba sentir a Edward. Quería hacerle sentir mejor.

¿Cómo en el mundo, pensé mientras continuaba abrazando a Edward, podría pasarme esto?

- . - . - . - . -

Edward, Tiffany y el pequeño Frances Edward Johnson se hicieron la prueba de ADN la mañana siguiente. Los resultados no estarían hasta dentro de unas semanas al menos y parecía que Tiffany no tenía a donde ir... y pensó que ella y Frances podrían quedarse con nosotros.

"No," dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la silla de ruedas en la que el hospital me obligó a ir.

"¡Edward, por favor!" dijo Tiffany, agarrándose a su brazo. "Necesito un lugar donde quedarme."

"Deberías haberte quedado en Inglaterra, Tiffany," dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta, pero todavía podía oírlos.

"No puedes darnos la espalda a mí y a tu bebé, Edward."

"No es mi bebé, Tiffany. El único bebé que voy a tener es el que Bella lleva ahora mismo."

"Edward," dijo Tiffany, agarrando a Edward, llevando a Frances en sus brazos.

Edward se alejó de ella pero no antes de que el pequeño Frances empezara a llorar. Sentí una punzada en el corazón ante el sonido del llanto. Él solo tenía unos días. No necesitaba escuchar pelear a Edward y esa perra. Abrí mi puerta, haciendo que los dos me miraran.

"Bella," dijo Edward, acercándose a mí.

Le ignoré y fui hacia Tiffany. Ella se alejó de mí mientras yo me acercaba a ella, pero conseguí coger al bebé de sus brazos.

"Si queréis pelear, hacedlo lejos del bebé," les solté, meciendo al bebé en mis brazos. Bajé la vista al pequeño bebé, sus ojos todavía no estaban abiertos. Su llanto paró y se acurrucó en la manta. "Él no tiene porqué oíros pelear."

Levanté la vista y vi dos reacciones diferentes, una mirada de asombro y amor de Edward mientras me veía con el bebé, mientras Tiffany era justo lo opuesto con una mirada de furia y asco.

"Devuélveme A. Mi. Bebé," dijo ella a través de sus dientes apretados antes de arrancar al bebé de mis brazos. Frances empezó a llorar tan pronto como dejó mis brazos y Tiffany hizo poco para que parara.

"Por favor, necesita comodidad," dijo Edward.

"Oh por favor, dices que no es tu bebé, así que, ¿por qué debería importarte?" dijo Tiffany.

Después de unos minutos "intentando" que el bebé parara de llorar, Tiffany bufó y me dio al bebé.

"¿Sabes qué?, cuida al mocoso por mí," dijo. "Tengo otros lugares a los que ir."

Eso solo empezó otra discusión entre Tiffany y Edward y yo me pregunté, ¿cómo podían haber estado saliendo? ¿Cómo podía esa perra ser la madre de ese dulce bebé? Y... ¿acababa de convertirme en canguro?

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ya vamos viendo de que va Tiffany. Pobre Edward, menos mal que Bella no se ha enfadado mucho... al menos no con él. Los problemas van a venir en el proximo capitulo con Tiffany cerca, pero no os preocupeis que no son entre Edward y Bella, xD ellos ya han tenido bastante.

En el capitulo anterior me propusieron dos teams más: el Team odiamos a Tiffany, propuesto por ., y el Team odiamos al pasado de Edward, propuesto por Dolce-Sherry. Podeis empezar a uniros a partir de este capitulo. Ahora os dejo el estado del otro team.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah

Aquí no se a unido nadie más. A la historia solo le quedan 6 capitulos más un epilogo, así que no os queda mucho para uniros a los team.

La proxima actualización será el domingo.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Hasta pronto.

Besos


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veintitrés - ¿Qué tiene de bueno esta mañana?

Bella's POV

Estaba atareada cuidando al pequeño Frances. Tiffany vino más tarde a recoger a Frances... borracha. Arrastraba las palabras y se balanceaba. Edward se negó a darle al bebé, disgustado porque estaba borracha solo unos días después de dar a luz. Tiffany tuvo reacciones mixtas. Estaba disgustada porque Edward le dijera lo que tenía que hacer y luego estaba demasiado... caliente creo que es el término que debería usar. Estaba sobre Edward, frotándose contra él de una manera que me hizo pensar que debería matarla en un arranque de celos, pero Edward consiguió apartarse y ponerla en la habitación de invitados.

"Solo por esta noche," me susurró Edward cuando cerró la puerta.

Se alargó a una semana completa. Tiffany consiguió quedarse en el apartamento de Edward. Ella se iba por la tarde, dejándome a Frances para cuidarle mientras hacía mis deberes, de manera que ella podía ir a clubs. Se emborrachaba y volvía tarde por la noche, casi al amanecer.

"No puedo soportar que esté aquí," siseó Edward una noche mientras él alimentaba a Frances con un biberón.

Miré a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados. "Yo tampoco pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?" dije, volviendo la vista a él.

Edward suspiró y bajó la vista al pequeño niño. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran de una mezcla azul-verde monisíma, algo parecidos a los de Tiffany, y estaban mirando al techo. Como mucho nos miraba a Edward o a mí.

"Con suerte, los resultados del ADN estarán pronto," dijo Edward, separando el biberón de Frances cuando éste paró de succionar. "¿Ya has acabado?" Cuando Edward volvió a acercar el biberón a Frances, él no bebió más. Así que Edward empezó a hacerle eructar.

Le miré, ayudando a Frances, y empecé a preguntarme... ¿qué pasa si Edward es el padre del bebé... qué es tan horrible? Cierto, Edward estaría conectado a esa perra a través del niño, pero el bebé tendría un gran padre... y una madre adoptiva, añadí con una sonrisa y llevé una mano a mi estómago. Y qué pasaba si Edward no era el padre, pensé, mirando a la habitación de invitados mientras ésta se abría.

"Veo que has alimentado a Frances otra vez," dijo Tiffany, vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul claro. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, pero no era un completo desastre como cuando llegó al apartamento anoche.

"Tenía hambre, Tiffany," dijo Edward, dándome a Frances. "Todavía estabas dormida y él necesitaba ser alimentado."

Tiffany se encogió de hombros antes de que alcanzara la nevera para coger huevos.

"Tiffany," dije, pasándome lentamente a Frances de un brazo a otro mientras se le cerraban los ojos, "has estado aquí una semana, ¿no crees que es el momento de que te vayas a un hotel?"

Edward me dio una mirada que yo le devolví.

Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez y empezó a revolver los huevos. Me callé lo que iba a decir y miré furiosamente a Edward.

"Tiffany, ha pasado una semana," dijo Edward. "Ni siquiera te hemos invitado a quedarte."

"Como si tuvieras que hacerlo, después de todo soy la madre de tu bebé," dijo Tiffany, agachándose para coger una sartén de debajo de la encimera, sus shorts se subieron tanto que pude ver parte de sus nalgas que no estaban cubiertas por las bragas.

Iba a darle una patada pero Edward me agarró. Golpearla probablemente no era lo mejor que podía hacer, incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Tiffany se enderezó y encendió la cocina.

Resoplé y salí de la cocina y entré en la sala de estar. Tan pronto como dejé la habitación escuché a Tiffany.

"Edward, ¿por qué estás saliendo con esa pequeña chica?" ¿PEQUEÑA CHICA? Pensé, dándome la vuelta, mirando a la cocina. "Actúa de manera muy infantil."

"Tiffany, no eres la indicada para llamar a nadie infantil. Si recuerdo bien, separabas los guisantes del puré de patatas con un cuchillo."

"No me gusta que los guisantes toquen las patatas, Eddie." Bufé en el pasillo. Ese era mi apodo para Edward... y solo lo era cuando le estaba tomando el pelo.

"No me llames así, Tiffany."

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Nunca actuabas así cuando yo estaba contigo. Eras amable conmigo."

"Me engañaste, Tiffany, eso es lo que pasa. Bella lo es todo para mí. Ella nunca haría lo que tú me hiciste. ¿Qué ha pasado con Gregory, Tiffany, huh? ¿El dinero se acabó? ¿Se aburrió de ti?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward."

"¡Es asunto mío desde que te has metido en mi vida y la de Bella!"

"Oh, en serio, Edward, dime, ¿cuáles son tus planes para la vida que vas a tener con la chica?" el momento de indecisión de Edward fue suficiente para que Tiffany dijera, "eso es lo que pensaba. No tienes un plan."

"Cállate, Tiffany, eso no es asunto tuyo. Tal vez no tenga un plan paso por paso, pero no voy a dejar a Bella. Nosotros trabajaremos juntos. Nosotros nos AMAMOS, Tiffany, y eso es todo lo que quiero de ella ahora. Planearemos todo más tarde."

Había silencio en la cocina. Lentamente bajé la vista a Frances. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mis brazos. Si Edward no era su padre... me sentiría horrible por dejarle con Tiffany. ¿Es posible, pensé, desear dos cosas? Que Edward no fuera el padre de Frances, de manera que Tiffany nos dejara solos. Y que Edward fuera el padre, de manera que Frances tuviera alguien que le cuidara, considerando quien era su madre. Suspiré y caminé a mi habitación y de Edward para dejar a Frances dormir en la pequeña cuna que Edward encontró en la casa de su tía.

* * *

Hola!

¿A quién le parece que Edward es demasiado bueno y no deberia tener a Tiffany en casa? ¿Y que ella cada vez es más perra? xD. Bueno, bueno, parece que Bella se está encariñando demasiado con el niño.

La proxima actualización será el miercoles, pero me gustaria intentar algo. El proximo capitulo no tiene absolutamente nada de drama y es un dia libre para Bella y Edward; la autora lo escribió sin drama como agradecimiento por llegar a los 1000 reviews. Nosotros estamos un poco lejos de eso, pero ¿que os parece si todos los que leeis la historia dejais uno e intentamos llegar a los 300? Ya se que son muchos reviews, aunque con la cantidad de gente que lee esta historia no deberia haber problemas, asi que no os los voy a pedir para actualizar. La actualizacion sera el miercoles lleguemos a los 300 reviews o no, pero seria muy feliz si los alcanzamos.

Después de esto, os dejo el estado de los team y aprovecho para recordaros que no quedan muchos capitulos para uniros.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. crepus96, 25. Kanna White, 26. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 27. Dulce Cullen

Team odiamos a la perra de Tiffany:

1. Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, 2. crepus96, 3. Kanna White, 4. missju, 5. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 6. Dulce Cullen, 7. Kriito Cullen Masen, 8. Ljoo, 9. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 10. MaxiPau, 11. Jossy Hale

Team odiamos al pasado de Edward:

1. Dolce-Sherry, 2. Kanna White, 3. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Kriito Cullen Masen, 4. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe

Ahora, tras esta extensa nota, me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEIN SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veinticuatro – Un maravilloso día para nosotros (¡¡Y sin Tiffany!!)

Bella's POV

Ahora habían pasado dos semanas. Tiffany todavía estaba en nuestro apartamento – antes conocido como apartamento de Edward, incluso estoy pensando en no volver a la residencia porque me gusta estar con Edward -. Estaba totalmente disgustada, especialmente cuando dejó a Frances el día que Edward y yo habíamos planeado estar juntos.

"Gracias por hacer esto Alice, Jasper," dije, abriéndoles la puerta.

"No hay problema," dijo Jasper, sonriéndome.

"Estamos aquí para ayudar," dijo Alice, sonriendo. "Además, Edward y tú necesitáis tiempo solos. Habéis estado cuidando de este pequeño angelito y esa perra dos semanas. Necesitáis salir, pasar un buen rato y luego hacer el amor."

Reí y luego me reí mas fuerte cuando Jasper se sonrojó. Los seguí a la sala de estar donde el pequeño Frances estaba mirando al ventilador del techo girar.

"Aw, es tan mono," dijo Alice, provocando que Frances la mirara. "No puedo creer quien es su madre."

Asentí mientras Frances empezaba a chupar su puño. Alice rió y levantó a Frances, quien agarró la blusa de diseñador de Alice y empezó a chuparla. Alice solo rió más fuerte y besó la frente de Frances. Sentí mis ojos empezar a mojarse al ver a Alice sonreírle a Frances mientras Jasper le sonreía a Alice. Ellos formaban la pareja más linda.

"Así que, ¿qué vais a hacer Edward y tú?" me preguntó Alice, levantando la vista de Frances.

"Una vez que él salga de su clase de la mañana, vamos a ir al obstetra," dije, frotando mi barriga. "Después, solo vamos a pasar el rato, pillar una película, cenar en alguna parte y luego volver aquí."

"¿De cuanto estás?" preguntó Jasper.

"Casi tres meses," dije, sonriendo.

"¿Cuanto falta hasta que sepas el sexo del bebé?" dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Lo pensé un momento. "Er... no estoy segura," dije riendo. "Pero cuando lo sepa, serás la primera en saberlo."

Ella estaba complacida con esa respuesta.

Edward volvió de su única clase ese día, sus clases de la tarde habían sido canceladas. Él estaba sorprendido de ver a Alice y Jasper allí, pero no estaba sorprendido de ver que nos habían dejado a Frances para cuidarle.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?" me preguntó Edward tan pronto como entró por la puerta y puso su mochila en el suelo.

"Claro," dije, cogiendo la chaqueta vaquera que Alice me había comprado.

"Volveremos más tarde," les dijo Edward a Alice y Jasper.

"Pasadlo bien," dijo Alice justo antes de que Edward cerrara la puerta.

"¿Cómo ha ido la clase?" pregunté mientras íbamos hacia su coche.

"No ha sido lo suficientemente rápida," dijo él, sonriendo.

- . - . - . - . -

La visita al obstetra estuvo bien. El Dr. Richard Tellsmen era uno de los mejores obstetras de la zona según el padre de Edward, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Y desde la primera visita, me gustó. Él dijo que estaba de unas 10 semanas y que todavía no podía decir el sexo del bebé.

"Tal vez en la próxima visita," dijo el Dr. Tellsmen con una sonrisa.

El Dr. Tellsmen me mandó algunas vitaminas prenatales y una lista de cosas de las que alejarme y luego nos despidió.

"Desearía saber que vamos a tener," susurró Edward en mi pelo, después besó mi frente.

"Especialmente Alice," dije, sonriendo. "Creo que quiere ir de compras."

Edward rió.

Comimos en un lindo café cerca y pasamos un tiempo maravilloso hablando. Hablamos sobre nuestras preocupaciones cuando llegara el bebé, pero podríamos lidiar con ello un día después de un tiempo. Ahora mismo, Edward quería elegir nombres para el bebé.

"Oh, vamos Bella, no puedes decir que no quieres escoger el nombre de nuestro bebé."

"Quiero," dije, sonriendo.

"¿Bien?" continuó. Sabía que él no iba a dejar pasar esto.

"Me gusta Elizabeth para una niña."

"Es un nombre bonito," dijo Edward con una sonrisa. "¿Tendrá un segundo nombre?"

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad aún no había elegido un segundo nombre.

"¿Qué te parece Elizabeth Marie?"

"Marie es mi segundo nombre," dije, sonriendo satisfecha. "Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso."

"Pero Elizabeth Marie pega," dijo Edward. "Me gusta el nombre."

Reí. "Lo pensaré."

"¿Y si es niño?"

Reí otra vez y dije, bromeando, "Nemo."

Edward paró en medio de la acera para mirarme.

"Oh, vamos Edward, sabes que estoy bromeando."

"Sí," dijo Edward, empezando a andar otra vez. "Pero no voy a llamar a mi bebé Nemo, especialmente cuando el nombre significa 'Nadie' o 'Nada' en latín."

Sacudí mi cabeza. No había pensado un nombre de chico. Si no encontraba alguno, quería que el niño se llamara Edward... o como el padre de Edward, que me encantaba.

Cogimos una película romántica una hora después y luego pasamos el resto de la tarde en el museo local de arte. Edward quería comprar una pintura que me gustó, pero no le dejé.

"Como regalo de cumpleaños, entonces," dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo le miré furiosamente.

Era maravilloso pasar el día con él. Considerando a la perra que tendríamos que alojar cuando volviéramos a casa.

"¿Sabes, Bella?" dijo Edward, sonriéndome mientras volvíamos a casa. "No puedo creer que solo hace tres meses y medio que te conocí."

Lo pensé. Sí, conocí a Edward hace tres meses y medio. Señor, parecía desde siempre.

_Flashback_

_**(a/n: capitulo uno con algunas correcciones)**_

_Levantamos la vista y sentí mi corazón revolotear en mi pecho. Se inclinó casualmente contra el poste de la puerta, llevando un polo negro, pantalones desgastados con agujeros en las rodillas y tenis negros destrozados. Sus ojos estaban en mí y eran de un hermoso color jade encendido, casi esmeralda. Su pelo era castaño rojizo, más claro que él mío, y estaba perfectamente despeinado como si se acabara de levantar o de pasar su mano por él antes de entrar en la habitación._

Parecía haber cambiado desde entonces, pensé. No en el look, aún pensaba que era la cosa más caliente. Era una persona diferente, gentil, cariñoso. Se preocupaba por mí más que nada, esto lo vi claramente cuando estaba conmigo por las mañanas cuando me ponía enferma.

Me pilló mirándole y sonrió.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó.

Sonreí.

"Al mejor chico que podría pedir," dije. Y él era el mejor chico y nunca tuve que pedirle...

Edward's POV

Estuvo bien pasar todo el día con Bella, considerando el tiempo limitado que habíamos pasado los últimos días. Tiffany nos estaba quitando el tiempo y yo no podía esperar por el resultado de la prueba de ADN. Frances era un problema menor pero su ternura se compensaba con el hecho de que nos despertaba en medio de la noche. Bella y yo nos estábamos entrenando para esas noches cuando llegara nuestro pequeño.

No podía creer los meses que habían pasado desde que la conocí y la primera vez que la besé.

_Flashback_

_**(a/n: este el POV de Edward del beso del capitulo dos)**_

_Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos mientras los reclamaba en un beso. Había algo en ese beso que no podía nombrar, pero hizo a mi corazón latir más rápido en mi pecho. Ella permaneció sin moverse un momento antes de que sus labios se movieran contra los míos y me devolviera el beso. Esto no era nada como otros besos que había tenido, especialmente como los de la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada-de-Inglaterra. Este beso significaba todo para mí. Y quería tenerlos para siempre._

"Bueno, tú eres la mejor chica que podría haber pedido," dije, sonriéndole a Bella.

Ella se sonrojó y alejó la vista. Era la mejor chica que había conocido. Ella había cambiado desde la primera vez que la vi. Ella se había abierto, creció frente a mis ojos y no solo en el sentido de la maternidad que empezaba a formarse en su barriga y en su espíritu. Ella era hermosa y era todo lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

Hola!

Se que no me esperabais hasta mañana, pero mañana no voy a poder actualizar asi que... aquí lo teneis.

Como os dije, un capitulo sin drama. En el proximo capitulo... los resultados del ADN, ya queda poco para saber si Edward es o no el padre de Frances y tambien veremos que pasara con Tiffany.

Al final no hemos llegado a los 300 reviews, pero nos hemos quedado muy cerca de los 280, lo que tambien está muy bien.

La proxima actualización será el domingo. Antes de irme os dejo el estado de los team.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. crepus96, 25. Kanna White, 26. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 27. Dulce Cullen, 28. Nanciie, 29. gise cullen masen

Team odiamos a la perra de Tiffany:

1. Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, 2. crepus96, 3. Kanna White, 4. missju, 5. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 6. Dulce Cullen, 7. Kriito Cullen Masen, 8. Ljoo, 9. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 10. MaxiPau, 11. Jossy Hale, 12. Joslin WeasleyC, 13. Reneesme, 14. Nanciie, 15. ZephyrCullen, 16. Zukii-Neziie, 17. Little Miss Dreamy, 18. aafriicaa, 19. gise cullen masen

Team odiamos al pasado de Edward:

1. Dolce-Sherry, 2. Kanna White, 3. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Kriito Cullen Masen, 4. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 5. Reneesme, 6. Zukii-Nezie, 7. gise cullen masen

Espero no haberme olvidado a nadie. Aprovecho para volveros a recordar que a esta historia le queda muy poco, solo 3 capitulos más un epilogo y de paso os comento que he pedido permiso para traducir una nueva historia y un mini-fic de 2 capitulos, pero las autoras aun no me han contestado, así que si hay alguna historia que quereis que traduzca... se admiten sugerencias.

Ahora si me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veinticinco – La llamada y los resultados

Bella's POV

Esa tarde Jasper decidió dar un cena... en nuestro apartamento, pero él hizo la cena. Tiffany quería quedarse esta noche, pero Jasper - ¡JASPER! - y luego Emmett le dijeron que no. Se fue con un bufido y, por supuesto, dejando a Frances con nosotros.

"Es tan mono," dijo Rosalie, levantando la Frances sobre su cabeza. "Oh, eres una monada, si que lo eres."

"Nunca había visto a Rosalie así," dijo Alice, sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

"Oh, cállate," dijo Rosalie, rodando sus ojos a Alice. "Es una monada."

"¿Habéis pensado tú y Edward que pasará si los resultados dicen que él es el padre?" preguntó Alice, mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros. "Si Edward es el padre," dije inhalando, bajando la vista a la mesa de café frente a mí, "seremos parte de la vida de Frances. Incluso con Tiffany. Lucharemos por la custodia de Frances."

"Gracias a Dios," dijo Rosalie.

"Por supuesto, Tiffany todavía estará en nuestra vida, pero... no en nuestra habitación de invitados, supongo," dije, asintiendo.

"¿Y si Edward no es el padre?" preguntó Alice, inclinándose.

Mordí mi labio y miré a Frances. He estado con Frances estas dos últimas semanas. De todas las maneras, yo era más su madre que Tiffany.

"Pediré la custodia de Frances en el caso de que Tiffany sea negligente," dije con una cara seria. "Es más mi niño que de Tiffany."

Rosalie y Alice asintieron. Justo después Emmett entró en la sala de estar.

"Bueno, oficialmente puedo decir, que un cuchillo para la mantequilla puede causar daños," dijo Emmett, enseñándonos su mano con una tirita, sangre filtrándose por el algodón del medio.

"No te voy a preguntar como te has cortado," dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien, la tirita lo limpiará," dijo Emmett, moviéndose para que Rosalie le diera a Frances.

"Hey, pequeño, vamos con los hombres mientras estas mujeres hablan."

Alice le sacó la lengua a la espalda de Emmett.

La cena estuvo lista en una hora y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

"Jasper, te has superado otra vez," dije, tomando otro bocado de pollo.

"Voy a necesitar apuntarme al gimnasio si sigo comiendo la maravillosa comida de Jasper," dijo Alice, sonriendo a Jasper.

Jasper solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sonreí y miré alrededor de la mesa. Emmett y Rosalie estaban hablando en susurros frente a mí y Edward. Edward estaba a mi derecha y estaba dándole el biberón a Frances. A Frances le gustaba que Edward le alimentara por la noche. Definitivamente, le gustaba quedarse dormido escuchando a Edward tocar el piano en la sala de estar. Pero le gustaba que yo le alimentara por la mañana.

Tomé otro bocado de pollo, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la cocina.

"Yo lo cogeré," dijo Alice, levantándose a mi lado.

"Bella, he oído que tú y Alice podéis volver a la residencia," dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa triste.

"Sí, hemos recibido una carta esta tarde," dije. "Pero no creo que vuelva."

Pude ver la sonrisa de Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

"Bien, gracias, iremos ahora mismo," susurró Alice al teléfono.

"¿Quién ha llamado, Alice?" preguntó Edward, levantando la mirada a Alice.

Alice dejó el teléfono y nos miró. "Era del hospital, tienen los resultados del ADN."

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta.

"Bien, eso es bueno, ¿verdad?" dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

Alice sacudió su cabeza. Por la mirada en sus ojos y la forma en que permanecía ahí, supe que algo pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" dije, levantándome.

"Necesitamos darnos prisa," dijo Alice, pasando por la mesa hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Edward, levantándose también.

Alice cogió su chaqueta y su bolso.

"Lo sabrás allí, sólo date prisa."

- . - . - . - . -

Nos dimos prisa hasta el hospital. Alice corrió por los pasillos, parando a uno de los vigilantes en la puerta para decirle que nos estaban esperando. El vigilante nos dejó entrar.

"¿Sr. Edward Cullen?" preguntó un hombre con el pelo gris, levantando sus cejas hacia nosotros.

"Soy yo," dijo Edward. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Soy el Dr. Phillip Carlson," dijo, sacando un sobre de su chaqueta. "Tengo malas noticias."

"¿Malas noticias?" pregunté, agarrando a Frances más cerca de mi pecho.

"¿Ese es Frances Johnson?"

"Sí," dije, "¿por qué lo pregunta?"

"Os informaré en un momento, pero primero el resultado del ADN."

Al Dr. Carlson le costó abrir el sobre y luego finalmente leyó:

"Edward Anthony Cullen no es el padre biológico de Frances Edward Johnson, el hijo de Tiffany Christian Johnson."

¡OH DIOS MÍO! Edward se dio la vuelta y me abrazó mientras los otros daban un suspiro de alivio.

"No soy el padre, yo no... soy el... padre," me susurró Edward mientras las lagrimas se reunían en mis ojos.

"¿Dónde -?" dije, volviéndome hacia el Dr. Carlson, "¿dónde está Tiffany?"

Su cara se volvió seria. Se volvió hacia su derecha e hizo señas a algo. Dos caballeros con batas blancas salieron de los oscuros pasillos, escondidos de nosotros, con una camilla entre ellos. Encima de la camilla había algo cubierto con una sábana blanca. Mi sangre se enfrió al verlo. Sabía que debajo había una persona muerta. Una persona muerta siempre era cubierta por una sábana. Los caballeros pasaron delante de nosotros, entre el Dr. Carlson y nosotros.

"La Sra. Tiffany Johnson murió a las 7:20 por un trauma por contusión sanguínea causado por un accidente con un árbol. Ella estaba borracha. Murió en el momento. Debo avisarles."

Y luego el Dr. Carlson levantó la sábana blanca y mostró la pálida cara de Tiffany. Me volví hacia Edward y empecé a llorar, teniendo cuidado de Frances.

* * *

Hola!

De nuevo me adelanto un día, pero es que el lunes vuelvo a la universidad y mi ultimo día de vacaciones le voy a pasar sin hacer nada, simplemente leeré y contestaré vuestros reviews.

Bueno, despues de mi monologo.... vamos al capitulo. Edward no es el padre y Tiffany está muerta, lo que no es ninguna sorpresa con la vida que llevaba, y ahora... ¿qué?

Ok, ya solo quedan dos capitulos y el epilogo. El proximo capitulo es el entierro de Tiffany y, para rematar el final, aparecerá otro personaje, pero esta vez si que os prometo que se acabó el drama. ¿Quien creeis que será el nuevo personaje? Me gustaria saber vuestra opinion.

Además esta vez no me voy a olvidar, y os aviso de que voy a dejar un adelanto a los que me dejeis un review.

La proxima actualización, y esta vez si que será así, es el miercoles. Ahora os dejo el estado de los team, recordad que solo os quedan dos capitulos para uniros.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. crepus96, 25. Kanna White, 26. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 27. Dulce Cullen, 28. Nanciie, 29. gise cullen masen, 30. Tulipan_8, 31. Hello Vampire

Team odiamos a la perra de Tiffany:

1. Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, 2. crepus96, 3. Kanna White, 4. missju, 5. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 6. Dulce Cullen, 7. Kriito Cullen Masen, 8. Ljoo, 9. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 10. MaxiPau, 11. Jossy Hale, 12. Joslin WeasleyC, 13. Reneesme, 14. Nanciie, 15. ZephyrCullen, 16. Zukii-Neziie, 17. Little Miss Dreamy, 18. aafriicaa, 19. gise cullen masen, 20. Karen CC, 21. Tulipan_8, 22. Eli Cullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. Hello Vampire

Team odiamos al pasado de Edward:

1. Dolce-Sherry, 2. Kanna White, 3. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Kriito Cullen Masen, 4. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 5. Reneesme, 6. Zukii-Nezie, 7. gise cullen masen, 8. Karen CC, 9. zhiikaaah

Ahora me despido, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veintiséis – La familia Johnson, el funeral y el chico nuevo

Bella's POV

Estaba vestida toda de negro, parada en el terreno donde Tiffany Johnson estaba a punto de ser enterrada. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos no permitió que el cuerpo de Tiffany fuera devuelto a Inglaterra, para que pudiera ser enterrada allí. Así que, en su lugar, ella iba a ser enterrada aquí.

Su familia llegó la noche de antes del funeral. No podía decir mucho de la familia Johnson excepto... ignorantes... y efervescentes. El Sr. Johnson era un hombre pequeño que se pasó el tiempo contándome como su hija era un amor. Hah, Tiffany no era nada de eso. Claramente, él la tenía mimada. Y su madre también era efervescente e ignorante. Junto con las tías de Tiffany que vinieron. Todos ellos... ¡efervescentes e ignorantes! Ellos arrullaron a Frances, quien lloró algunas veces porque ellos le asustaban. Y todos ellos soltaron risitas tontas sobre Edward, lo guapo que era (lo es), lo fuerte que era (lo es), y como debería haberse casado con Tiffany. ¡¿QUÉ?!

_Flashback_

"_Cálmate, Bella," dijo Alice, tocando mi hombro mientras echaba humo en la cocina._

"_¡¿Cómo?!" dije, todavía andando. "Ellos... ellos..."_

"_Lo sé," dijo Alice suavemente._

"_¿Cómo pueden NO ver lo que su hija era?" le pregunté._

"_La gente solo ve lo que quiere ver," dijo Alice, mirando al suelo._

"_La gente nunca ve más allá de sus narices," solté, andando aún._

_Alice se encogió de hombros. Justo después entró Rosalie._

"_Ahora recuerdo porqué odiaba a la familia Johnson," dijo Rosalie, lanzando un plato a la encimera sin romperlo._

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté, mirándola._

"_Son estúpidos," dijo Rosalie, cogiendo la copa de vino que le daba Alice. "Gracias."_

"_Sin problema, parece que lo necesitaremos," dijo Alice._

_Nosotras dijimos "mmmhmm" y bebimos el vino._

Edward's POV

Pensé que me iba a volver loco teniendo a la familia Johnson encima la noche anterior. Eran un grupo de gente ignorante, donde el padre mimaba a Tiffany y la madre y las tías reían tontamente. Si ellos pedían sentir mis músculos una vez más, iba a gritar. La familia Johnson nos hizo tanto efecto, que tuve que darle un masaje a Bella para que se relajase cuando se fueron.

Ahora mismo estaba dando una bendición. No pude mirar al ataúd. Sabía que Tiffany estaba ahí y no quería mirar a lo que arruinó mi vida... dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando me engañó y ahora cuando me dijo que yo tenía un bebé. Sabía que se emborrachó esa noche porque ella consiguió los resultados primero. Ella quería una salida fácil.

Ahora la estaban bajando en la tierra, frente a la lápida que decía 'Tiffany Christina Johnson, amada hija y madre'. Mentiras. Ella nunca fue una amada hija. Ella era mimada y no le importaba si estaba haciendo daño a otros para conseguir lo que quería. ¿Y una amada madre? Eso era una broma. Ella nunca amó a Frances.

Finalmente el funeral había acabado y esa gente que vino de Inglaterra fue a consolar al Sr. y la Sra. Johnson. Bella, a mí lado, estaba abrazando a Frances contra ella. La abracé.

"Está bien, Bella, está bien," le susurré.

"¿Edward?"

Levanté la vista a la derecha para encontrar, vestido de negro, a la única persona que nunca he querido ver.

"Gregory."

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ya sabemos quien es el nuevo personaje, por si no os acordais, Gregory es con quien Tiffany engañó a Edward. ¿A qué habrá venido? Eso lo veremos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo.

Ahora me tengo que ir, la proxima actualización será el domingo y ya sabeis que os dejaré un adelanto del proximo capitulo con cada review, pero antes os dejo el estado de los team.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. crepus96, 25. Kanna White, 26. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 27. Dulce Cullen, 28. Nanciie, 29. gise cullen masen, 30. Tulipan_8, 31. Hello Vampire

Team odiamos a la perra de Tiffany:

1. Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, 2. crepus96, 3. Kanna White, 4. missju, 5. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 6. Dulce Cullen, 7. Kriito Cullen Masen, 8. Ljoo, 9. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 10. MaxiPau, 11. Jossy Hale, 12. Joslin WeasleyC, 13. Reneesme, 14. Nanciie, 15. ZephyrCullen, 16. Zukii-Neziie, 17. Little Miss Dreamy, 18. aafriicaa, 19. gise cullen masen, 20. Karen CC, 21. Tulipan_8, 22. Eli Cullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. Hello Vampire

Team odiamos al pasado de Edward:

1. Dolce-Sherry, 2. Kanna White, 3. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Kriito Cullen Masen, 4. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 5. Reneesme, 6. Zukii-Nezie, 7. gise cullen masen, 8. Karen CC, 9. zhiikaaah

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Capitulo veintisiete – Gregory Carlson

Bella's POV

Gregory Carlson se sentó frente a mí. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando a sus manos cruzadas. Edward estaba en la sala de estar... echando humo... levemente. Él no estaba feliz de que este tipo, el mismo con el que Tiffany le engañaba, estuviera en su apartamento. Podía decir que no estaba feliz porque la música que estaba tocando era rápida y dura comparada con la normal. Frances estaba durmiendo en la mecedora que puse a mi lado.

"Yo..." empezó Gregory, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos e inhalando y exhalando rápido. "Conocí a Tiffany tarde, una noche. Yo llevaba un restaurante, solía ser cocinero hasta que me quemé la mano." Noté las cicatrices en su mano y los diferentes colores en la carne. "Ella estaba llorando, diciendo que su novio acababa de romper con ella. Yo la consolé."

"Ella volvió algunas noches, hablamos y pensé que era alguien con quien podía salir. Dormimos juntos algunas veces... yo no sabía que me estaba mintiendo. . No lo supe hasta que escuché a Edward gritándole cerca de los baños del restaurante. Yo terminé nuestra 'relación' ahí."

Su respiración vaciló mientras continuaba su historia.

"Conocí a esta gran chica en la iglesia," dijo, sonriendo levemente. "Su nombre es... Heaven. Sé que suena a cliché, pero ella era mi paraíso **(n/t. Heaven significa paraíso en inglés)**. Ella me escuchó y me consoló. Llevábamos saliendo seis meses cuando Tiffany... volvió a mi vida. Ella estaba embarazada y decía que era mío. Estaba jodido. Tenía a una chica maravillosa, a quien quería mucho, y en el otro lado la malvada bruja del oeste."

"Ella parece hacer eso," asentí, mirando a Frances que empezaba a despertarse lentamente.

Gregory asintió.

"Pero Heaven se quedó conmigo, incluso con la posibilidad de que tuviera un bebé con otra mujer. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí incluso cuando decidí hacer un test prenatal. Tiffany no quería. Al día siguiente se marchó. Yo... yo tengo los resultados aquí."

Buscó en su bolsillo por una pieza de papel y me lo dio

"Entiendo que queráis ser los padres de Frances," dijo, mirando a Frances y sonriendo, "y no cambiaré eso si de verdad lo queréis"

Le miré fijamente, viéndole mirar a Frances. Justo entonces Frances decidió llorar.

"Tiene hambre," dije, levantándome, dirigiéndome a la cocina a por un biberón.

El llanto de Frances paró, volví a la mesa y encontré que Gregory tenía a Frances en sus brazos y estaba meciéndole. Frances tomó un puñado de la camisa de Frances y enterró su nariz en él. Sonreí y sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos. Malditas hormonas.

"Toma," dije, probando el biberón antes de dárselo. "Le gustas a Frances."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Gregory, levantando la vista hacia mí. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Por un lado, no está llorando incluso aunque esté hambriento, su llanto tiende a parar cuando sabe que está con alguien que le quiere," dije, viendo a Frances succionar el biberón. "Por otro, te está agarrando, como si no quisiera dejarte ir."

Gregory bajó la vista a Frances. Yo volví a la mesa y levanté el papel, mirándolo. Todavía lo estaba mirando cuando Edward volvió a la habitación.

"Es el test prenatal de Tiffany y Gregory," dije, mirándolo aún.

Finalmente lo abrí. A mitad del papel, después de explicar lo que hicieron durante el test, encontré lo que estaba buscando.

_Gregory James Carlson es el padre biológico del bebé no-nacido de Tiffany Christina Johnson._

"Oh Dios mío," dije, sentándome en el sitio que había dejado.

"Esto no significa que algo tenga que cambiar," dijo Gregory, apareciendo al lado de Edward que sujetaba mi mano. "Pero me gustaría ver a Frances, por favor. Heaven y yo hemos decidido mudarnos a los Estados. Tenemos dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Todavía tengo el restaurante, pero he contratado a alguien que lo lleve por mí y yo abriré uno aquí."

Mordí mi labio y lo pensé más. Miré a Frances, empezando a dormirse con el biberón en su boca. Gregory, sonriendo, sacó el biberón de la boca de Frances y se puso a hacerle eructar. Edward le dio una toalla.

"Gracias," dijo Gregory, sonriendo levemente.

"No hay problema," dijo Edward.

Edward's POV

Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación. Frances estaba con Gregory en la sala de estar. Pedimos comida china y comimos juntos. Gregory nos habló del restaurante que iba a abrir aquí.

"Creo que es un gran tipo, Edward," susurró Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Sería un gran padre para Frances."

"Pero yo también lo sería," le susurré.

He madurado con Frances. Todos lo hemos hecho.

"Él no va a ir a ninguna parte. Gregory dijo que se iba a mudar a un lugar cerca de aquí, el lugar es perfecto para su restaurante."

"Recuerdo el de Inglaterra," dijo, sonriendo. "Hacía buena pasta."

Bella rió.

"Además, Edward," dijo Bella, sonriendo. "Vamos a tener a nuestro pequeño pronto. Los dos tenemos escuela todavía y solo piensa como de duro sería criar a dos niños. Ya fue duro hacerlo solo con Frances las últimas semanas."

"Cierto," dije.

"Serás un gran padre, Edward... solo que no para Frances. Serás el gran padrino."

Tuve que reír. Era una de las cosas que Gregory prometió. Él nos quería a Bella y a mí como padrinos de Frances cuando le bautizaran en unos meses.

Suspiré y asentí. Finalmente, todo iba a ser como debería.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí está el final de esta historia, aunque todavía queda el epilogo. Tengo que decir que casi todos habeis pensado que Gregory era como Tiffany y que iba a quitarles al niño o a no hacerse cargo de él, pero bueno, ya era hora de que acabara el drama.

Ahora tengo que comentaros una cosa. Como he dicho solo falta el epilogo, pero es un poco largo y si le pongo entero no puedo subirle el miercoles, porque mis clases en la universidad son por la tarde de 4 a 8 y no me va a dar tiempo a tenerle completo para el miercoles, así que podemos hacer dos cosas: esperar a subirle hasta el fin de semana o subirle por partes. Os dejo las partes en que se divide el capitulo y cuando las publicaría y vosotros me decis lo que quereis que haga:

1. El nacimiento de... - miercoles (día 7)

2. El compromiso - miercoles siguiente (día 14)

3. La boda - miercoles siguiente (día 14)

4. Una noche juntos - miercoles siguiente (día 14) (estos tres son cortos y los subiría juntos y los subiría una semana después porque el fin de semana no voy a estar en casa y no podré subir el domingo)

5. La familia Cullen 15 años más tarde - domingo (día 18)

En el caso de que queraís que lo suba completo, tendríais que esperar hasta el miercoles 14, porque no podré subirlo completo antes.

Después de esta extensa nota, os dejo el estado de los team y me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. crepus96, 25. Kanna White, 26. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 27. Dulce Cullen, 28. Nanciie, 29. gise cullen masen, 30. Tulipan_8, 31. Hello Vampire

Team odiamos a la perra de Tiffany:

1. Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, 2. crepus96, 3. Kanna White, 4. missju, 5. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 6. Dulce Cullen, 7. Kriito Cullen Masen, 8. Ljoo, 9. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 10. MaxiPau, 11. Jossy Hale, 12. Joslin WeasleyC, 13. Reneesme, 14. Nanciie, 15. ZephyrCullen, 16. Zukii-Neziie, 17. Little Miss Dreamy, 18. aafriicaa, 19. gise cullen masen, 20. Karen CC, 21. Tulipan_8, 22. Eli Cullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. Hello Vampire

Team odiamos al pasado de Edward:

1. Dolce-Sherry, 2. Kanna White, 3. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Kriito Cullen Masen, 4. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 5. Reneesme, 6. Zukii-Nezie, 7. gise cullen masen, 8. Karen CC, 9. zhiikaaah

Besos.


	28. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie.

**Reviews:** aafriicaa, adrii'gtess, Agustina Griego, Ale89, AlicEdward Cullen, Almemdra, always in my heart-twilight, Annilet, Autumntales, cande2009, crepus96, CrEsPiTaAbArCa, Cristal Valmont, Crystal Butterfly 92, Danii=), Dolce-Sherry, Dramione Black, Dulce Cullen, EDWARDKANAME, Eli Cullen, emmyswans, Ericastelo, ESTELA CUSWHAWHBR, Fabi, FAYRES12, gaby de cullen, Gaby di2, Gby, gise cullen masen, Haloh, Hello Vampire, Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, Javii Cullen, Joslin WeasleyC, Jossy Hale, Jovana Cullen, KALI, Kanna White, Karen CC, Konii Cullen, KottyKotty:$, Kriito Cullen Masen, lady blue vampire, LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Little Hope, Little Miss Dreamy, Ljoo, L0kii, LoReNiTa WeAsLeY, Maiy, Maki Salvatore, many, Marat, marihel, martinacullen, MaxiPau, MerySnz, missju, Mouse, Mrs Cullen, Nanciie, Nonita, pEqUe, Reneesme, RockxAndxRoll, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, sabri-c, saranya x, Tulipan_8, Tutzy Cullen, usakochiba01, yolabertay, yulibar, ZephyrCullen, zhiikaaah, Zukii-Neziie.

**Favoritos:** 3llis Cullen Black, aiiram, aizen63, Ale89, AlicEdward Cullen, Alinita28, always in my heart-twilight, amnazareth, Angel-Darck, angeldevenus, aNgiiandeDwaRd, ARTEMISA CULLEN, atalvira, Autumntales, azulmar, Barbie Hale Black, BeLLaRiuS, Bells Masen Potter, bestofcullen, Brianda Cullen, brinacullen, cande2009, CindyLo, Clisis, crepus96, Cris as Bella Cullen, crisvel, Crystal Butterfly 92, dana03, Dolce-Sherry, edbell18, Elle Soleil, emmyswans, Ericastelo, Ermia, ESTELA CUSWHAWHBR, ester cullen, evelyncita, eydaf, FAYRES12, gaby de cullen, gbyaln, Gelybelly, gise cullen masen, Grace Chambers, Haloh, Hello Vampire, Hizashii, ileidan, Inma Cullen Sanchez, Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, Jag400, Javii Cullen, Jekitapattz19, Jenny CP, Jett Bettlejuice, Joslin WeasleyC, Jovana Cullen, julie-q, k4riiitho, Kanna White, KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612, Kriito Cullen Masen, Krystal-Pattinson, L0kii, lady blue vampire, Lawy, LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Little Miss Dreamy, Ljoo, lorenamtz, LoReNiTa WeAsLeY, lovecullenkarla, lyn masen, Maiy, many, marijo cullen, marispecs, martinacullen, MaxiPau, Meeluu, megamolpe, MerySnz, Micaela L, missju, nadiarc22, nai-zarautz, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, NEMESIS CULLEN MALFOY, NereaCullenSwan, nina92, Ninee95, Nonita, patyta, pEqUe, Piilarciitaax, Pilu14, politax, pondia, RockxAndxRoll, roma88, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, sammy-loly69, Sandy Culbla, saranya x, Ta-Cullen, ultras, vampiix cullen, Vane-24-03, Veringo18, xikiss cullen, xQx-abi-sara-xx, yolabertay.

**Alertas: **aafriicaa, Agustina Griego, aiiram, Albaln, alejahincapie, AlexxxGN'R, Alinita28, Almemdra, always in my heart-twilight, amys cullen, andy-cullen, Angel-Darck, Annilet, Chemita, CindyLo, Conntagious, Cris as Bella Cullen, Cristal Valmont, Crystal Butterfly 92, dana03, Dramione Black, edandme, edbell18, Eli Cullen, Elle Soleil, emmyswans, Ericastelo, ester cullen, Frangela, gise cullen masen, Haloh, Inma Cullen Sanchez, Isabella-Swan-C, Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, Javii Cullen, Jekitapattz19, Jigoku No Kokoro, Joslin WeasleyC, julie-q, kaemylie, Kanna White, Karen CC, KaRiNiTa-CuLlEn1612, katlyn cullen, KillerDreams, Kriito Cullen Masen, L0kii, lady blue vampire, Lady-Baby Mar, liloc, LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Lizzie Black Whitlock, Ljoo, lokaxtv, LoReNiTa WeAsLeY, lovecullenkarla, Luchyrct, lyn masen, Maiy, Maria Mullen, marispecs, martinacullen, MaxiPau, megamolpe, meRiis's Little Mind, miilaa01, Miss Cinnamon, Nalu, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, new-sexy-vampire, Nia06, Nonita, Pauline Ringo, pEqUe, pondia, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, sabri-c, saranya x, Tutzy Cullen, usakochiba01, Vane-24-03, veronick, yolabertay, yulibar, yunayi, ZephyrCullen, Zukii-Neziie.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis leído la historia. Ahora os dejo con el Epilogo.

* * *

**BEING SCHOOLED IN LOVE**

Epilogo

"Tal vez no he ido a donde tenía previsto ir,

pero creo que he terminado donde tenía previsto estar."

- Douglas Noel Adams.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

El nacimiento de Elizabeth Theresa Cullen

Edward's POV

Estaba en medio de mi clase de biología, semestre de primavera, cuando Emmett irrumpió en la habitación.

"Sr. Thomas, yo -"

"Edward," me gritó, su cara pálida y sudada. "Se ha puesto de parto."

Sentí mi cuerpo enfriarse. Era pronto. Recogí mis cosas rápidamente. Susanne, mi compañera de laboratorio, me ayudó a recoger algunos de mis papeles que dejé caer al suelo.

"Ve," me susurró, sonriendo.

"Gracias," susurré y corrí a la puerta.

"Rosalie me acaba de llamar desde el hospital," dijo Emmett, dándose prisa conmigo a su coche. "Parece que tu hija quería nacer en su futuro hogar."

"Tenían que llevarla de compras... _ahora_," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Meno mal que el centro comercial está cerca del Grace Lee," dijo Emmett, saltando en su coche cuando abrí la puerta.

- . - . - . - . -

Alice y Rosalie estaban en la sala de espera.

"¿Cómo está?" le pregunté a Alice.

"Se puso de parto fuera de Target," susurró. "¿Target? De todas las tiendas en que se pudo poner de parto tuvo que ser fuera de Target."

Rodé mis ojos y contuve una sonrisa.

Alice sonrió y dijo, "lo está haciendo bien pero tal vez quieras darte prisa. Por lo que recuerdo solo le quedan unos minutos y el bebé está en posición."

Fui a la estación de enfermeras y la enfermera me llevó a la habitación. Corrí directo a Bella. Estaba pálida, jadeando y sudando mientras otra contracción le llegaba. Cogí su mano, que fue derecha a aplastar la mía. Silenciosamente dije "ouch."

"Edward," dijo Bella, retorciéndose

"Está bien, Bella. Estoy aquí."

"Veo la cabeza," dijo el doctor, posicionado entre las piernas de Bella, llevando uniforme, una mascarilla y todo el PPE necesario **(a/n. PPE se refiere al equipo de protección personal que les protege al médico y al paciente de contraer cualquier enfermedad)**. "Srta. Swan, voy a necesitar que empuje."

"Puedes hacerlo, Bella."

No pude quitar los ojos de Bella. Su cara se retorció de dolor cuando empujó, poniéndose roja.

"¡Tengo la cabeza! ¡Empuja un poco más!"

Bella gritó, agarrando más fuerte mi mano mientras empujaba.

"Vale, puedes parar."

Me alejé de Bella para ver al doctor sostener una masa sangrienta, un cordón lo conectaba a Bella.

"No está llorando," lloró Bella.

Me volví a Bella.

"Tienen que aclarar sus vías respiratorias, cariño. Llorará en un momento."

Suficientemente claro, un tono alto de voz gritó. Ahora Bella estaba llorando y yo cogí la toalla que la enfermera me ofreció. Lentamente limpié su sudor sonriendola.

"Alice está loca porque te pusiste de parto fuera de Target," le susurré.

Bella torció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aquí está su hija, Srta. Swan," dijo otra enfermera, llevando ahora a una limpia bebé envuelta en una manta rosa, su llanto paró.

Bella empezó a llorar mientras extendía sus brazos para coger a nuestra hija.

"Es hermosa," susurró Bella, llevando a la pequeña.

"Tiene tu nariz," dije, sonriendo.

"Con suerte, tu nariz," dijo, mirándome.

"Srta. Swan, ¿cuál es su nombre? Voy a ponerlo en el certificado de nacimiento."

Bella me miró. Asentí. Nos pusimos de acuerdo con este nombre en navidad.

"Elizabeth Theresa Cullen," dijo Bella, mirando a la enfermera.

"¿Cullen?" dije. "Quedamos en Swan."

Se volvió a mí. "He cambiado de opinión," dijo, sonriendo. "Para no liarnos para cambiar su apellido cuando yo sea una Cullen dentro de algunos años."

Reí antes de decir, "te amo."

"Más te vale, después de lo que he pasado," dijo.

Reí y besé a Bella.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

El compromiso

Bella's POV

Estábamos reunidos todos juntos, todos en nuestro apartamento. Jasper estaba cocinando algo y Edward y Emmett estaban con él. Rosalie y Alice estaban en la sala de estar y yo estaba vigilando a mi hija de dos años.

"Lizzy, ¿estás bien? Llevas en el baño un buen rato," dije, inclinándome contra la puerta.

"Estoy bien, mami," dijo Elizabeth, con su dulce voz.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, mami, solo me aseguro de no tener que venir durante la cena."

Reí y volví a la sala de estar donde noté que Gregory, Heaven y Frances habían llegado. Gregory se casó con Heaven el año pasado y dejó a Frances con nosotros, lo que nos trajo algunos recuerdos. Heaven era una chica dulce. Me gustaba.

"Tía Bella," dijo Frances, corriendo hacia mí.

"Hey, Frances," dije, sonriendo mientras le levantaba y le giraba. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," dijo Frances, mostrando el acento británico de sus padres, "y he hecho un dibujo para ti."

"Eso es muy dulce," dije, dándome la vuelta para sonreírle a Heaven.

"Fue su idea," dijo ella, tímidamente.

Justo después Elizabeth entró en la sala de estar, jugando con su muñeca.

"Lizzy," dijo Frances, sonriendo.

Elizabeth miró a Frances. Frances se movió en mis brazos para que le bajara. Le bajé y fue directo a Elizabeth. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo al lado de la mesita. Rosalie y Alice pararon de hablar para mirarlos, con una copa de vino en sus manos.

"El tiempo vuela," susurró Gregory a mi lado.

"Sí lo hace," dije, con una sonrisa.

"La cena está casi lista," dijo Emmett, entrando a la habitación. "¡Señor! Como han crecido esos dos."

Jasper hizo mi comida favorita, empezando con ensalada con millones de tomates cherry, zanahorias y salsa. Elizabeth ama las zanahorias y los tomates, son su snack favorito. Edward bromea con que mejor que no crezca siendo vegetariana. Tras la ensalada, Jasper sirvió pasta de cabello de ángel con salmón asado y una salsa de tomate que sabía genial. Me pregunté que hierbas le había puesto. Y finalmente, un pastel de queso y fresa que estaba para morirse... y te hacía la boca agua, debo añadir.

"Vale, voy a tener que ir al gimnasio," le bromeé a Jasper cuando puso un trozo frente a mí.

Jasper sonrió levemente.

"Encontrarás un modo de bajar las calorías," susurró en mi oído mientras estaba de pié.

Jadeé. Jasper rió para él y me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a la cocina. Era la primera vez que veía a Jasper hacer eso. Alice me sonrió a través de la mesa. Levanté una ceja. Ella solo movió su brazo y cabeceó hacia Edward.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Edward estaba de pié. Levanté una ceja cuando aclaró su garganta.

"Como todos sabéis, hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario," dijo Edward.

"Empezamos a salir oficialmente después -" tosí "- de que yo golpeara a Jessica y Lauren."

Todos en la mesa rieron. Gregory y Heaven estaban al día con nuestra historia.

"Tuve mis preocupaciones sobre tener a nuestra pequeña," dijo Edward sonriéndole a Elizabeth. "Y todo funcionó al final. Estamos a punto de empezar nuestro último año -" miró alrededor de la mesa. Emmett levantó su copa como ánimo silencioso "- tres años hemos estado juntos. Hemos tenido nuestras cosas, algo de drama -"

"Algo es decir poco," murmuré bajo mi aliento con una sonrisa.

"- pero nos hemos mantenido juntos. Y algunos de vosotros sabéis lo que estoy a punto de hacer."

Edward rodeó la mesa hasta donde estaba yo y se arrodilló frente a mí. Levanté una ceja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Bella, en los últimos tres años, he llegado a conocerte y todavía lo hago. Hemos trabajado juntos, hemos luchado juntos y hemos amado juntos. Bella," buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja negra y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Y abrió la caja. El anillo era precioso. Un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante e incrustado de diamantes y perlas.

Estaba sin habla. Abrí, cerré y abrí mi boca, solo para cerrarla de nuevo. Finalmente, aclaré mi garganta y respondí a su pregunta.

"Sí."

Toda la habitación aplaudió mientras Edward sonreía. Pude oír a Elizabeth gritando, "¡quiero ser la niña de las flores!" Edward me puso el anillo y nada era más perfecto de lo que lo era ahora.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

La boda

Alice's POV

La boda de Bella no podía ser más perfecta. Se realizó tres meses después de nuestra graduación. Bella estaba impresionante en un vestido de encaje blanco. Tuvimos que ser tradicionales, incluso aunque Bella y Edward escribieron sus propios votos, nos mantuvimos con la tradición de 'algo nuevo, antiguo, azul y prestado'. La tiara que Bella llevaba era la de la tatara-tatara-abuela de mi padre. El velo era de mi madre. Me aseguré de que la liga era azul. Todo lo demás era nuevo.

Papá entregó a Bella, lo que hizo a Bella llorar. Papá era como un padre para Bella ahora, justo como mamá también era como una madre para ella. Así que que él la entregara era algo que le llegó a Bella.

Finalmente... los votos...

"Yo, Edward Cullen, con todo mi amor, te tomo como mi esposa. Prometo amarte siempre, cuidarte cuando estés enferma, escuchar tus problemas, estar contigo en los buenos y los malos momentos. Siempre seré honesto contigo, siempre amable, siempre paciente, siempre dispuesto a perdonar. Pero sobre todo, prometo ser un verdadero y leal amigo para ti, tu mejor amigo hasta el final."

Emmett le dio a Edward el anillo que le dio Frances. Lentamente deslizó el anillo plateado en el dedo de ella y lo llevó a sus labios.

Bella le susurró algo a Edward. Levanté una ceja y miré a Rosalie. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Ahora el turno de Bella...

"Yo, Isabella Swan, te amaré siempre incluso si no sacas la basura o cortas el césped. Te cuidaré cuando estés en la cama con gripe antes de que tú tengas que cuidar de mí porque pillé lo que tú tenías. Siempre confiaré en ti. Intentaré ser paciente mientras ves el fútbol los domingos con Emmett y Jasper. Escucharé tus quejas sobre lo cansado que estás. Y finalmente, prometo ser la mejor amiga que nunca has tenido, incluso si has tenido alguna. Y prometo esto hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Algunas personas soltaron risitas en la iglesia mientras Bella se volvía hacia mí. Le di el anillo plateado y ella lo deslizó en el dedo de Edward.

"Yo os declaro marido y mujer, ahora puedes besar a la novia."

Y cuando Edward besó a Bella, Frances soltó un "yuck" mientras Elizabeth suspiraba feliz, pensé otra vez para mí misma, que esta boda no podía haber sido más perfecta.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Una noche juntos

Bella's POV

"Casados," susurré, besando a Edward cuando entramos en la suite Luna de Miel.

"Casados," susurró Edward, besándome mientras me movía lentamente hacia atrás, bajando la cremallera del vestido.

Gemí, sintiendo sus manos e mi piel y me arqueé contra él.

Mi vestido cayó y la ropa de Edward desapareció mientras caíamos en la cama. Las manos de Edward vagaron sobre mí, apenas tocando a veces y luego moldeó sus manos a mi piel como si quisiera memorizarla. Mis manos también vagaron.

"¿Te he dicho últimamente cuanto te amo?" susurró Edward contra la piel de mi cuello.

"No lo recuerdo... dilo otra vez," dije, arqueando mi cabeza contra la almohada.

"Te amo," dijo Edward y luego dejó un beso en la base donde mi cuello se encuentra con mi hombro.

Él susurró 'te amo' una y otra vez antes de dejar un beso en mi piel. Era dulce y cariñoso. Y lentamente me llevó a la locura. Le quería a él y le quería ahora.

"Edward," susurré.

La cara de Edward apareció al lado de la mía y tomo mis labios lenta y suavemente. Y luego entró en mí. Era el paraíso y llegó a ser mejor. Se movió lenta y dulcemente antes de aumentar la velocidad. Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, Edward acabando dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos ahí. Todavía podía oír el corazón de Edward latir en su pecho mientras mi oreja estaba presionada contra él.

"¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?" susurré.

Edward rió.

"No creo que lo hayas dicho en los últimos minutos," dijo, besándome.

"Bueno, entonces," dije, rodándonos de forma que Edward estuviera debajo de mí, "creo que debo decirlo."

Edward rió mientras me besaba y empezaba mi lenta revancha.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

La familia Cullen 15 años más tarde

**(a/n. 15 años desde el primer capitulo de la historia)**

Edward's POV

"¡Papi, empujame!"

"¡No, papi, empujame a mí!"

Reí por mis mellizos, Angel y Mathew, mientras los dos corrían a los columpios. Elizabeth detrás de mí suspiró.

"Niños," susurró, rodando sus ojos.

"Se buena, Lizzy, son tu hermano y hermana," dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Pero les saco once años," dijo, mirándome.

Besé su frente. El tiempo ha volado. Elizabeth era ahora una adolescente de 15 años. Ella se parecía mucho a Bella. Aunque sus ojos eran míos.

"Pero tú siempre serás mi princesa," dije, sonriéndole.

"Papá," dijo, rodando sus ojos.

Reí.

"¡PAPI!" gritó Angel desde los columpios.

Elizabeth gimió.

"Iré a empujarlos o se pelearán por ti para que lo hagas."

Elizabeth subió corriendo la colina, gritándoles a los dos niños que ella los empujaría. Me estiré, rascándome la cabeza. Ahora tenía 35 años, era doctor local aquí.

De repente mis ojos fueron cubiertos.

"Adivina quien," dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

Sonreí. "¿Una modelo playboy?"

Bella bufó, descubrió mis ojos, y me golpeó en el brazo cuando me di la vuelta para verla. Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?" pregunté.

"Los niños han sido ángeles," dijo.

Bella era profesora de 1º grado y una maravillosa, además. Le apasionaban los niños.

"¿Tenemos reunión aquí en el parque?" preguntó Bella.

Asentí. Alice y Jasper se casaron un año y medio después que Bella y yo. Alice se quedaba en casa para cuidar a su pequeña hija Kimberly. Jasper trabajaba como cocinero jefe en uno de los restaurantes de Gregory. Jasper, Alice y Kimberly vivían a solo treinta minutos del parque, así que ellos deberían llegar pronto.

Gregory y Heaven eran felices juntos con Frances y Thomas, de nueve años. Los restaurantes de Gregory se habían multiplicado aquí en los Estados. Gregory cedió sus restaurantes de Inglaterra al director de allí. Heaven era mi secretaria y hacía un trabajo maravilloso.

Y finalmente, Emmett y Rosalie se casaron el año pasado después de una relación a larga distancia. Rosalie era reportera de noticias y estaba lejos de Emmett por largos periodos. Sin embargo, ella ha decidido tomar una plaza aquí, todavía como reportera de noticias locales. Emmett era contable de un negocio a una hora de aquí. Y ellos iban a tener una nueva incorporación pronto, una pequeña niña a la que iban a llamar Heather Grace Thomas.

"Te amo," le susurré a Bella.

"También te amo," susurró Bella.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a nuestros niños jugando en los columpios. Vi a nuestros amigos y familia llegar por la acera, los niños corrían delante.

Esta era mi vida y no la cambiaría por nada

FIN

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, ahora si que se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi y que os haya gustado el final.

Repito de nuevo, muchisimas gracias a todos los que habeis dejado reviews en esta historia y a los que la habeis agregado a vuestros favoritos y alertas y también a los que solo habeis leido, en definitiva, a todos los que habeis seguido esta historia.

He subido una nueva historia, se llama Lessons in forbidden love y el link le podeis encontrar en mi perfil. Además voy a comenzar otra traducción, pero será subida en el perfil de la autora original, así que cuando la suba os avisaré en las otras historias y también dejare un link en mi perfil, esta historia se llama Holding out for you.

Antes de despedirme os dejo como han terminado los team, que ya están cerrados.

Team odiamos al cabrón de Jacob:

1. Ljoo, 2. cande2009, 3. Little Miss Dreamy, 4. aafriicaa, 5. Kriito Cullen Masen, 6. Gby, 7. Autumntales, 8. Monse, 9. Karen CC, 10. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 11. Eli Cullen, 12. Zukii-Neziie, 13. Danii=), 14. gise cullen masen, 15. crepus96, 16. Jossy Hale, 17. FAYRES12, 18. Dolce-Sherry, 19. alicedward, 20. Gaby di2, 21. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 22. ZephyrCullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. crepus96, 25. Kanna White, 26. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 27. Dulce Cullen, 28. Nanciie, 29. gise cullen masen, 30. Tulipan_8, 31. Hello Vampire, 32. KALI

Team odiamos a la perra de Tiffany:

1. Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene, 2. crepus96, 3. Kanna White, 4. missju, 5. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, 6. Dulce Cullen, 7. Kriito Cullen Masen, 8. Ljoo, 9. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 10. MaxiPau, 11. Jossy Hale, 12. Joslin WeasleyC, 13. Reneesme, 14. Nanciie, 15. ZephyrCullen, 16. Zukii-Neziie, 17. Little Miss Dreamy, 18. aafriicaa, 19. gise cullen masen, 20. Karen CC, 21. Tulipan_8, 22. Eli Cullen, 23. zhiikaaah, 24. Hello Vampire, 25. KALI

Team odiamos al pasado de Edward:

1. Dolce-Sherry, 2. Kanna White, 3. LiTtLe HiiTaChIn, Kriito Cullen Masen, 4. RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, 5. Reneesme, 6. Zukii-Nezie, 7. gise cullen masen, 8. Karen CC, 9. zhiikaaah, 10. KALI

Ahora si me despido.

Nos vemos en otras historias.

Besos


End file.
